Naruto: You've Opened My Eyes
by JTZ29
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke actually killed Sakura instead of putting her in a genjutsu. Watch as Naruto's life is transformed by this one traumatic event. NaruSakuHarem. Rated M for violence, language, and mature themes/lemons.
1. Chapter 1 The Ultimate Betrayal

**Hey guys this is my first ever Naruto fic, but it's not my first fic. I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for awhile now, and after being thoroughly disappointed with the manga's ending it inspired me to officially write this fic. Since I've never written a Naruto fic before I'm not to verse on japanese suffixes or jutsu translations(I might just write the jutsus in english), so bear with me on those. Also I've never written a fight scene before so if it sucks I apologize. If any of you know of a good place to translate jutsus into from English into Japanese please let me know. So with that out of the way let's start the fic.**

"Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/ Inner Sakura Speaking"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>They had done it. Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as this realization hit him.<p>

They had defeated Kaguya, Madara, and Obito and saved the world. Infinite Tsukuyomi could be stopped, and everything could go back to normal.

_"I can't believe we did it._" Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. All of them were exhausted after the nonstop fighting they had endured.

**"You really pulled through on this one kit," **Kurama's ying half said with a small grin gracing his face.

Naruto did a full 360 looking at all the bijuu that were standing around them. Seeing the beast he was looking for Naruto's face lit up.

"Oi! Kurama!" Naruto yelled to the Kyuubi who was now towering over him. "I missed you man, did you miss me to!?" Naruto yelled waving to the demon fox, who he had recently befriended.

"Shut up you baka! I didn't miss you at all. Besides my ying half is still sealed inside you." Kurama yelled in mock anger as he flipped Naruto off.

"Aww come on I know you love me!" Naruto said holding out his fist for Kurama to bump. Reluctantly Kurama extended his massive paw and bumped fists with Naruto, causing a massive grin to form on both their faces.

"To think a shinobi could come along and befriend the bijuu, and have them offer him assistance. Truly remarkable." The Sage of Six Paths said as he watched Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"Obito too... Naruto was the one to save Obito, and drag him out of the darkness." Kakashi said as he looked at his student talking with the tailed beasts, as if they were long lost friends.

"Hmm then when I see Obito I'll have to have him tell me all about it." The Sage said

Suddenly Kakashi started to collapse, but he was quickly caught by Sakura.

"Sensei! Are you alright!" Sakura said worried that Kakashi was hurt.

"I'm fine Sakura, I'm just exhausted." Kakashi said as Sakura helped him stand up.

Just then Naruto walked up to the group, just as the reanimated Hokage were getting ready to return to their proper place in the after life.

Naruto walked up his father and they exchanged heartfelt goodbyes, causing both of them to tears. Naruto wished he could have more time with his father, but he knew he didn't belong in this world. But it still broke his heart to see his father slowly fade away, until there was nothing left.

"Farewell dad, I love you and mom so much." Naruto said as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Sakura and Kakashi were both saddened to see Naruto have to say goodbye to his father. Sasuke just looked on with an emotionless mask.

Naruto turned to all the bijuu, who were discussing what they planned to do now that they were free. The Sage of Six Paths explained that since Naruto had all their chakra in him, that he was a sort of meeting place for them. That if they ever wanted to talk, they could do it through him.

"So how do we undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi? Do you need our chakra?" Kurama said asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"No all we need is Naruto, since he has all your chakra in him, and Sasuke's rinnegan." The Sage explained, but an uneasy feeling washed over him as he looked at Sasuke.

"Now what about you Sasuke?" The Sage asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke paused for a moment before he answered.

"Let me think about it," Sasuke said as he lowered his head and his eyes darkened. "But first... I'm going to kill all the Kage."

This shocked everyone, but Hagoromo, who had a a sneaking suspicion about Sasuke ever since the battle ended.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Kakashi asked shocked by his former students words.

"Also... bijuu," Sasuke said his rinnegan blazing. "You are under my control, and I will destroy you as well."

"You bastard!" Kurama yelled as he tried to take a swipe at Sasuke. But he was stopped, when he and all the other bijuu were place under Sasuke's trance.

"He put the tailed beasts in a trance, from just one glance," Hagoromo said in shock. "Naruto I leave this to you, you're the only one who can stop this."

"You're right Hagoromo, but I won't end up like your kids. I'm not Ashura, and Sasuke isn't Indra." Naruto said as he stared Sasuke down.

"Sasuke are you still hung up on revenge?" Kakashi asked wanting to dissuade his student.

"A while ago yes, it was for revenge and destruction. But now I want to destroy and rebuild upon the ashes, I want a revolution!" Sasuke said with the most menacing face he could muster.

"A revolution?" Kakashi said confused.

"It's the current Kage, who have made the world the way it is today. That's why I'm gonna become Hokage and change everything." Sasuke said as he turned his back to everyone.

"**Chikbaku Tensei**," Sasuke said forming a hand seal. Suddenly the ground started to shake. As the tailed beasts were lifted into the air and encased in large spheres created from the Earth.

"Now that the bijuu are taken care of, the only obstacle left... is you Naruto." Sasuke says just as Naruto lands in front of him.

Naruto takes a deep breath and looks Sasuke right in the eyes.

"This shit between us ends right now, Sasuke." Naruto says calmly his eyes full of determination. "Just let the bijuu go. I know them now and they won't do anything evil, Sasuke." Naruto said trying to persuade his friend.

"You don't get it Naruto. You've got a little of all the bijuu's chakra in you, and I must destroy all of it." Sasuke said continuing their stare down. "Once I kill you, I'll use the captured tailed beast's chakra to undo this genjutsu

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you do that!" Naruto said getting angry.

"Fine, I'll just kill you first then, Naruto. Let's head somewhere else." With that Sasuke turns to leave.

But Sasuke was stopped when he heard Sakura call out.

"I know there's nothing I can really do to stop this, but I did love you Sasuke," Sakura said as she supported the exhausted Kakashi. "But I never thought you'd turn out like this. Please Sasuke, we're all finally reunited, don't do this."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura, and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"You're so annoying, I'll shut you up for good." Sasuke said, and with amazing speed he was in front of Sakura. His arm extended and crackling with electricity, as it pierced Sakura's heart.

Sakura's eyes widened as she coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Sas...uke." Sakura managed to say before she fell over, her blood staining the ground surrounding them.

Naruto watched on in horror, praying that he was in a genjutsu. He formed a hand seal and flared his chakra.

_"Kai!...Kai!...PLEASE KAMI KAI!" _ But to Naruto's horror the scene didn't change. Tears started to pour out his eyes as he ran to Sakura.

When Naruto reached Sakura, he immediately took her in his arms. He checked for a pulse, there was none. Naruto hugged Sakura close to his chest and sobbed openly.

"Hn, how pathetic," Sasuke scoffed as he continued to walk. "I believe we something to finish, Naruto."

Hearing Sasuke say that, something snapped inside Naruto. He let out a growl as he looked at Sasuke.

"I was gonna try and convince you to stop this, but now I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled his eyes turning red.

Sasuke for the first time was actually afraid of Naruto. He had never heard Naruto speak that way, and he had never seen him so angry.

"Fine try your best, dobe." Sasuke said before he took off.

Naruto looked down at Sakura, and chocked back one more sob before a look of fury spread across his face.

_"I swear Sakura-chan, I will avenge you." _Naruto thought as he tightly held Sakura on last time.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who was too shocked to speak, but he did have a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Sensei, please watch Sakura-chan for me. I'm going to finish this now." Naruto said as he handed Sakura's lifeless body to Kakashi.

Kakashi dumbly nodded and clutched Sakura to his chest, and held her in his arms. The silver haired man looked down at his student and fresh tears fell from his eyes.

_"Sasuke, you've gone too far this time. You are dead to me!_" Naruto thought as felt Kurama's chakra course through his body.

**"Go get that bastard kit!" **Kurama's ying half said lending Naruto as much of his chakra as possible.

With this extra chakra pumping through his system, Naruto raced after Sasuke. Ready to kill the man, who he had promised to save.

* * *

><p>(10 Minutes Later)<p>

After chasing after Saskue for over 10 minutes Naruto landed on Hashirama's head at the Valley of the End.

"Heh, I knew you'd come here," Naruto said closing his eyes. "This brings back a lot of memories."

"Nothing will change." Sasuke tried to speak, but he was cut off by Naruto.

"SHUT UP! You don't get to talk you bastard. This time things will end differently. This time I'm not trying to bring you back. This time I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto growled out his voice full of rage.

Without another word both former friends took off towards each other. They meet in the middle of the ravine, and there arms clash.

Instantly there both thrown back. Sasuke seizing the opportunity launched a massive fireball at Naruto.

Naruto quickly activated his sage kyuubi mode, and dodged the fireball. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto with a **Chidori** charged, ready to spear Naruto. But Naruto was ready for this and dodged attack and delivered a powerful kick to Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke was sent flying back by the force of the kick, but he managed to straighten himself out and land on his feet. Quickly wiping the blood from his mouth, Sasuke activated his Susanoo.

Sasuke fired an amaterasu arrow at Naruto. But again Naruto dodged and went into his bijuu mode. Naruto quickly made a familiar handsign and two more bijuu mode Narutos appeared. All three of them made a bijuu powered **Rasenshuriken** in each hand, and threw them at Sasuke.

Seeing all six attacks flying towards him, Sasuke used his rinnegan to quickly teleport out of the way. But Sasuke had no time to relax as Naruto, still in bijuu mod, was already charging at him, with a **Rasengan **in his hand. Sasuke charged a **Chidori** in his susanoo's hand, and he started to charge Naruto.

Both attacks clashed, each trying to overpower the other. Am explosion rang out, and both Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying backwards.

Naruto and Sasuke were both exhausted now, each had used there strongest attacks and were out of chakra. But neither was ready to stop fighting yet.

It now came down to a battle of fists. Both traded and blocked blows. When Naruto would land a successful blow, Sasuke would follow with one immediately after.

**"Just hold on kit, I've almost got some chakra ready for you****."** Kurama said as he gathered chakra and sent it to Naruto.

But to Naruto and Kurama's horror Sasuke grabbed Naruto and started to absorb the chakra he was receiving.

**"Since when could this asshole absorb chakra!?" **Kurama yelled in anger.

By now Sasuke had throw Naruto to the ground and had a **Chidori **charged. Naruto was so exhausted he could barely move.

"This ends now Naruto!" Sasuke said as he lunged towards Naruto, ready for the kill. Naruto however was not ready to give up. Mustering up strength Naruto managed to deliver an uppercut to Sasuke's jaw, making him stumble back.

Seeing his opportunity Naruto scrambled to his feet ready to finish this.

**"Here kit, this is all I've got. Remember don't let him take it****." **Kurama said as he gave Naruto the last of his chakra. Both Naruto and Sasuke were battered and bruised, but Naruto was determined to kill Sasuke.

When Sasuke looked to Naruto he saw he had a **Rasengan** swirling in his hand.

_"It's time to end this." _Sasuke thought as he charged a **Chidori**, the electricity crackling around his arm.

In a flash they were both charging towards each other.

"NARTUOOO!"

"SASUKEEE!"

But just before the jutsus clashed, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's **Rasengan **change. A loud howling soud was heard as the **Rasegan **formed four spinning blades of wind. Naruto had managed to change his **Rasengan **into a **Rasenshuriken**.

Both attacks clashed, but this time Sasuke's **Chidori **was quickly overpowered. Sasuke was sent flying backwards as the **Rasenshuriken** was shoved into his chest. A blinding explosion went off as the **Rasenshuriken** destroyed Sasuke's body at the cellular level.

When the light died down Sasuke was lying in a crater gasping for breath with his right arm missing. Naruto walked up to the crater and stood over Sasuke.

"Just do it, finish me off." Sasuke wheezed out as blood poured from his mouth.

Naruto was hesitant, but he pulled a kunai from his pouch. Taking a deep breath Naruto plunged the kunai into Sasuke's chest killing him. Naruto dropped the kunai and fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes, as he was overcome with grief.

_"My best friend, and the girl I loved. They're both dead."_ Naruto thought as he continued to cry.

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there, wallowing in his grief. But suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi standing there with a sad look in his eyes. Naruto looked past Kakashi and spotted Sakura's body gently laid out on the ground. Then Naruto looked to Sasuke, he looked into his lifeless eyes. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke's rinnegan, then to Sakura, and an idea came to him.

_"I've lost so much already, I refuse to lose her too!" _Naruto thought as he steeled himself for what he planned to do.

* * *

><p>Sakura had never felt so much pain in her life. When she felt Sasuke pierce her chest, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but evil and hatred. Then he slowly extracted his arm from her chest. She managed to utter his name, before she fell over.<p>

There was nothing, but complete blackness for what seemed like hours. But then Sakura saw a light off in the distance.

"They say to not walk towards the light, but it's like I'm being drawn towards it." Sakura said as she started walking towards the light.

When she got closer she noticed that the light was a small campfire. But that wasn't what struck her as odd. What struck her as odd was that there were two figures sitting around the fire, a man and a woman.

As she neared both people turned towards her. The man she recognized, but the woman she had never seen before.

"Ahh Sakura we were just talking about you," The man said.

"Yeah come take a seat ttebane"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go that's chapter 1. Love it, hate it let me know. This story will be mainly NaruSaku, but it will turn into a small harem eventually. So let me know what you guys think. Review, PM me ideas, any feedback is welcome. Next chapter should be out soon. But I have another story I'm writing now as well, and that story is my main priority. But I will try to update both regularly. So until next time I'm outta here.<strong>

**Harem List(so far): Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu. **


	2. Chapter 2 You've Opened My Eyes

**Holy crap did this story explode overnight! You guys are awesome. So awesome I decided to pump out another chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who favorited and and followed this story. Also I posted a oneshot story, that features my own ending to Chp. 699 and 700. If you want to check it out, look through my stories, it's titled Take Good Care of Her. So with that out of the way, on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>"Come take a seat dattebane." The beautiful red-haired woman said, motioning for Sakura to sit next to her.<p>

_"Dattebane, that sounds like something Naruto would say." _Sakura thought as she hesitantly walked forward.

The man ,who she recently had found out was the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father scooted over allowing Sakura to sit between the two of them.

"So Sakura what happened? When I left everything seemed fine." Minato said curious as to why Sakura was there.

"Well Sasuke...killed me," Sakura bluntly answered.

"What! Why would he do that!?" Minato asked getting upset.

"Wait Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Sakura asked, the woman was starting to gain her interest.

"No, not really, but I did knew his mom, Mikoto Uchiha." The woman replied, piquing Sakura's interest.

"Excuse me for asking, but who exactly are you?" Sakura asked wanting to know who this is mystery woman is.

"Me, I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" The woman said proudly.

"Uzumaki! Do you know, Naruto?" Sakura continued her questioning.

"Know him, I'm his mother dattebane!." Kushina said with pride in her voice.

"M-mother!" Sakura stammered out, stunned this beautiful woman was Naruto's mother.

_"Kami with a mom and dad as good looking as them, no wonder Naruto is so hot...Where the hell did that come from!?" _Sakura thought, but she was interrupted by someone she hadn't heard from in along time.

**"Well, well, well look who's finally noticing her feelings." **Inner Sakura said in a knowing tone.

_"You, I thought you were long gone, and what the hell are you talking about?" _Sakura thought surprised to hear from her Inner Self.

**"Oh I wasn't gone, dormant is the term I'd use. And I was talking about your feelings for Naruto, you baka." **Inner Sakura said scolding her outer self.

_"W-what are you talking a-about!?" _Sakura stammered out, her face turning red.

**"You know you love him. You have for a long time. You just had to push past your childish obsession with Sasuke." **Inner Sakura said, her words ringing in Sakura's mind.

"Hello! Sakura are you alright!?" Kushina said, snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face.

**"Just think about it." **Inner Sakura said before she cut off their connection.

"Uh, I'm fine Mrs. Uzumaki. I just spaced out for a minute there." Sakura said getting back into the conversation.

"Oh it's alright dear, dying kinda has that effect on you. Also please call me Kushina," The red-haired woman said with a smile. "Sooo, Sakura what's this Minato was telling me about you being my son's girlfriend." Kushina said in a sing song voice.

"W-what!?" Sakura almost yelled glaring at Minato.

"Now, now dear don't embarrass the girl." Minato said trying to stop his wife before Sakura beat him. He may be dead, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

"Awww come on Minato-kun I wanna talk to my sochi's girlfriend," Kushina whined.

"I-I'm not Naruto's girlfriend, we're just really close friends." Sakura said trying to deny what Kushina was saying.

"Really that's surprising. When I first spoke with Naruto, all he talked about was you," Kushina said surprised.

"R-really." Sakura said, her heart fluttering and her face turning red.

"Yeah he went on and on about you. He only had the nicest things to say about 'his' Sakura-chan." Kushina said, again Sakura's heart fluttered again hearing that Naruto thought so much of her.

"I-I just don't know what to feel around Naruto. He makes me feel all weird and bubbly whenever I'm around him." Sakura said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Well let's see if we can help you recognize your true feelings for our son." Minato said as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly a misty like haze appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as she stood up and walked toward the haze.

"This," Kushina said gesturing towards the mist. "Will allow you to see peoples memories."

"Really?" Sakura asked feeling skeptical.

"Yep!" Kushina said happily. "Let's try it out on you first."

Instantly the mist was filled with images from Sakura's life. It showed her worst and her best moments. Sakura felt terrible watching herself hit and berate Naruto with his parents right in front of her. But instead of getting angry Kushina was laughing and giggling whenever Sakura hit him.

"You aren't mad I hit Naruto?" Sakura asked, surprised Kushina wasn't trying to strangle her.

"No, Naruto deserved a good smack most of the time. Plus I would have done the same thing if I were in your position." Kushina laughed, but she stopped when a certain memory flashed into the mist.

When Sakura looked at the memory, she was filled with regret. It was the memory of her confession in the Land of Iron. As the scene played out Sakura tried to hide her tears of regret. But she was unsuccessful, as tears started to freely fall from her eyes. Sakura was surprised to feel someone wiping away her tears. When she looked she saw Kushina smiling at her.

"Why aren't you furious at me? I broke Naruto's heart there." Sakura said gesturing towards the images.

"Because as I watched that confession, even though it was mostly a lie, I could tell deep down that you were telling the truth," Kushina said as she gripped Sakura's shoulder. "Call it a mother's intuition."

Sakura couldn't help but think back to that day. She couldn't deny that when she held Naruto, that it felt right to have him in her arms. That the words 'I love you' flowed out so naturally when directed towards Naruto. Was Kushina right, did she really love Naruto?

"Plus there's this." Minato said again gesturing towards the mist.

This time the memory was of her fighting desperately to save Naruto's life during the war, even resorting to manually pumping his heart.

"That right there proves to me how far you're willing to go for my son," Minato said with a smile.

Things started to click in Sakura's mind. Pieces started to fall into place, she was starting to understand her true feelings for Naruto.

"Now let's look at Naruto's memories." Minato said as again the images changed, but this time they were from Naruto's point of view.

As the images flew by Sakura couldn't help but smile at how close Naruto and her had become. She watched all the intimate moments they shared, and her heart beat faster every time Naruto complimented her or saved her from danger. A few memories caught her attention though.

Like when he first returned with Jiraiya, she watched as Naruto said she hadn't changed at all. That had irritated her when she first heard that. But seeing it from Naruto's perspective, it gave her a new viewpoint. She realized that Naruto had meant that she was still as beautiful as ever, and she hadn't changed in his eyes.

Then there was the time he saved her from Sasuke, as he prepared to kill her. She felt the fear in his heart, at the prospect of losing her. She saw how determined he was to save her, just after she had nearly broken his heart. Seeing this made Sakura feel like a piece of shit, for everything she did to him.

But the memory that made her heart skip a beat, was a memory from way back when Team 7 was first formed.

"Wait stop here!" Sakura said wanting to watch this memory unfold.

She watched as Naruto beat and tied up Sasuke. But when she saw him henge into Sasuke, everything clicked into place. Her eyes widened as she watched the scene that had made her cling to Sasuke unfold. It was Naruto who had called her forehead charming. It was Naruto who made her feel so loved and special that day. It was Naruto, who she truly loved.

Her eyes were now opened and she had seen the light. That light was her true love, Naruto Uzumaki.

_"You stupid baka,"_ Sakura thought as tears feel from her eyes. _"Why did you never tell me that was you, it could have been you I was chasing after."_

**"Now do you see? If you want to find out why he never told you keep watching." **Inner Sakura said as again cut off their connection.

Sakura wiped her tears, and turned back towards the mist.

This time it was a memory of them returning after a mission. She watched as she walked off, with Naruto standing with Sai. Then as she watched the scene unfold, her heart ached again. It was that damn selfish, immature promise that stopped Naruto from confessing his feelings for her. Again tears sprung from her eyes, it was her fault Naruto and her weren't together.

_"Kami I'm such a selfish bitch!" _Sakura yelled in her head pissed at her stupidity.

**"Yep, you sure are." **Inner Sakura chimed in.

_"Kami shut up!" _Sakura yelled cutting of their connection.

"So Sakura did that help you realize your feelings?" Minato asked.

"Yes, yes it did. Thank you for that, I needed it," Sakura said

"So what are your feelings for my little sochi." Kushina asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I-I do love Naruto." Sakura said as she clutched her her fluttering heart, the words sounding so right as she said them.

"AHHH! That's so good to hear!" Kushina squealed happy that her son had followed her dying wish. He had found a woman just like her.

"But I'm dead, so none of this matters." Sakura sighed in frustration. Of course just as she recognizes her feeling for Naruto, she goes and dies.

"On the contrary you might have your chance at love after all." Minato said with a smile as he gestured for Sakura to look at yourself.

Sakura looked down and she was slightly glowing.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked scared of what was going to happen.

"Looks like it wasn't your time yet, you're being called back." Minato said as he gripped Sakura's shoulder.

As Sakura started to fade away she heard Kushina call out to her.

"Oh, Sakura when you get back make sure to tell Naruto how you feel right away," Kushina yelled. "I want to be a grandma soon, and tell Mebuki I said hi."

"What!? You knew my mom?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah Mikoto, her, and I were best friends!" Kushina yelled out.

Sakura never got to respond as she faded away and was gone.

When Sakura was gone Minato turned and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I have a feeling she won't be the only one going after our son." Minato said as he slowly rubbed Kushina's back.

"Ah, I think your right on that one. But even though our son will likely have many loves, that girl will be closest to his heart, that will never change." Kushina said as she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck.

"Now my dear husband why don't you show me the reason they call you the Yellow Flash." Kushina said as she looked at Minato with lust filled violet eyes.

Minato just sweat dropped and obliged.

_"Man Kushina is truly insatiable. I mean we did it four times before Sakura even got here." _Minato thought as he pulled his wife in for a kiss.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she felt a strong pair of arms around her. She looked up to see Naruto looking down at her. But what shocked her was one of his eyes held a blue tomoed rinnegan.

"Naruto"

* * *

><p>(1 Hour Earlier Valley of the End)<p>

"Kakashi-sensei I have an idea." Naruto said as he gently took the rinnegan out of Sasuke's right eye.

"Okay Naruto I'm all ears," Kakashi said.

"I want you to replace my left eye with Sasuke's rinnegan." Naruto said as he place the rinnegan in Kakashi's hand.

"What! I'm not a medic Naruto!" Kakashi said frantically.

"True, but I know you've copied some medical ninjutsu," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at the rinnegan in his hand. True he knew medical ninjtusu, but he was in no way trained in it. He knew how to do the operation, but he was afraid he'd botch it. But he knew they had no other options. With a sigh he gave his answer.

"Fine we'll do this Naruto," Kakashi said laying Naruto on his back. "But I need you to stall still, and be quiet. I'll need the utmost concentration."

Seeing Naruto nod, Kakashi started the operation.

Now Naruto had been punched, kicked, stabbed, and blown up more times than he cared to remember. But the pain of having his eye pulled out was indescribable, and the fear he felt when he couldn't see out his left eye was almost as bad. He wanted scream as loud as his lungs allowed, but he forced it down, Kakashi needed to concentrate. As soon as the pain started it was over, and Naruto could see out of his left eye again. As soon as the operation was over Kakashi slumped forward, out of chakra.

The power he felt from the rinnegan was indescribable. He wanted to test out all the abilities his eye possessed. But he knew he had a task to accomplish. So Naruto stood on shaky legs, ready to perform the jutsus. He decided to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi first.

Naruto channeled the bijuu chakra inside him into his rinnegan. Then Naruto flashed through some hand seals. There was a bright flash that illuminated the sky. Turning around Naruto and Kakashi saw that the moon had returned to normal. Knowing that everyone trapped in the genjutsu would wake up Naruto prepared himself for the next, more difficult jutsu.

"You do know how incredibly stupid and dangerous this is, right?" Kakashi said the worry in his voice obvious.

"Hey that's never stopped me before," Naruto said with his trademark grin. "Plus we Uzumaki are know for out stamina, vitality, and endurance. I mean if I can survive Kurama being extracted from me, I can live this."

But just as Naruto was about to perform the jutsu he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Please, please be careful Naruto. I don't think I can handle losing another student." Kakashi said the worry visible in his eyes.

"Don't worry sensei I promise everything will be alright." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Naruto slowly went through the hand seals he remembered Nagato using. Landing on the last seal, Naruto channeled chakra into his rinnegan.

"**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**," Naruto said.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a pitch black area. Walking around Naruto saw a ghostly figure. As Naruto approached he noticed it was a shinobi. The ghostly shinobi appeared to be talking to another figure. Getting closer he recognized the shinobi's face, and his face lit up.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled as he approached the fallen Hyuuga.

But Neji didn't make any movements. Naruto tapped Neji on the shoulder, but when he did Neji turned into a green light and disappeared. Understanding what happened Naruto started to bring back every fallen shinobi and kunoichi he could. Naruto even managed to save a few additional people. Like Konan, who he was upset he couldn't save from Obito, and Ryuuzetsu, who had sacrificed her life to save his. But some of the shinobi couldn't be saved for some reason, like his master Jiraiya, which saddened him greatly.

As Kakashi watched Naruto, he noticed Naruto's hair start to turn white and he seemed to age rapidly.

_"Naruto please don't overdo it." _Kakashi thought just as the ground started to shake. Turning around Kakashi saw the same figure that appeared after Pein's attack. Suddenly the King of Hell opened its mouth and souls started to pour out of its mouth. Kakashi looked to his student who was starting to pant in exhaustion.

Naruto was almost ready to leave, he had saved as many shinobi as possible. He had enough chakra left for one more person, and he was still looking for her. Naruto wandered around the empty blackness for what seemed like hours. Just as he was about to give up and try again later, he spotted a light of in the distance.

Walking towards it Naruto saw three figures sitting around a fire. They seemed to be having a conversation. As he neared his eyes lit up. It was his parents and Sakura. Naruto ran towards them and immediately touched Sakura on shoulder. Instantly she started to glow and fade away, Naruto glanced once at his parents. His mother seemed to be yelling something at Sakura, and his dad was smiling. With his own smile Naruto cancelled the jutsu and returned to the real world.

Naruto opened his eyes, his features returning to normal, as he started panting lightly. He immediately ran over to Sakura, and took her in his arms. Naruto held Sakura close as she started to stir.

When she opened her eyes, Naruto was filled with more joy than he had ever felt in his entire life. He looked into her beautiful green eyes, and was almost brought to tears.

"Naruto," Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes. But she was filled with happiness as Naruto brought her into a crushing hug.

"Thank kami you're alright Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he openly wept into her shoulder as he hugged her.

"Naruto you-you saved me again." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, her own tears falling as well.

"Of course Sakura-chan I'll always be there to save you," Naruto said as he hugged her tighter. "Because...because I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heart was filled with joy upon hearing those words. Now Sakura was prepared to finally return them. Lightly pushing Naruto off her, she looked him right in the eyes.

"Naruto, I..I love you too." Sakura said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sakura's lips on his. They were soft and they felt perfect on his lips. After a minute they both pulled away, each had a dreamy look on their face.

Kakashi looked on with an eye smile.

_"Ahh so it finally happened." _Kakashi thought as he saw his two students finally realize their feelings for each other.

"What changed your mind Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked surprised by her sudden change of heart.

"While I was... dead...I met your parents. They helped me recognize my feelings for you." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a chaste kiss.

"So that's what you were talking about," Naruto said what he saw making sense. "Because I saw you talking to my parents before I saved you."

Naruto pulled Sakura in for another hug.

"Sakura I always have, and always will love you." Naruto said as he held Sakura tightly.

"I know it took a long time for me to realize, but I love you too Naruto. I have for a long time." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"Well I hate to break this beautiful moment, but we still have work to do." Kakashi said making all the both of them realize they still had a lot of work to do.

Naruto helped Sakura up and together all three of them made their way back to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield thousands of shinobi were being released from their dreamworlds.<p>

One of these shinobi was Hinata Hyuuga. When her pearl eyes slowly opened she immediately sprung out of her cocoon. She got her bearings, then immediately took of running towards where she sensed Naruto's chakra. But she was stopped in her tracks as she recognized a figure walking in front of her. When the figure turned around she gasped.

"Neji-niisan you're alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go chapter 2 is done. So what do you guys think so far, like it, hate it. They never really explained how Nagato brought those people back to life, so I put my own spin on it. Don't forget to Review and PM me any ideas you guys have, any feedback is welcome. If this chapter is as popular as the last one, I'll try to have the next chapter out this weekend. So until next time I'm outta here.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Reunions and the Return Home

**Thanks for all the support you guys, it's what makes me want to right this story. I got a PM that brought something to my attention. This story was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I got a few more ideas that should last a few more chapters, but after that I'm kinda drawing a blank for this story. I never intended this story to be insanely long, but I do want it to be a decent length. So if you have any ideas that would fit this story, please send them my way. So with that out of the way let's get on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>Neji awoke with a heavy intake of breath. He scanned his environment, and he recognized it as the battlefield he had died on. When he looked down at his clothes, they still had holes in the areas where he was impaled.<p>

_"What is going on? I know I was killed." _Neji thought as he slowly stood up. _"I was talking with my father, then suddenly I'm back here."_

Neji started to walk around. He spotted many other confused shinobi in the same position as him. They were positive they died, but then how are they back in the land of the living.

As Neji walked a sudden thought came to his mind.

_"Hinata-sama! I must find her and make sure she's alright," _Neji thought.

But just as Neji was about to take off running he heard someone call out to him.

"Neji-niisan! You're Alive!"

When Neji spun around, he was met with a crushing hug from Hinata.

"I can't believe you're alive." Hinata said as she cried tears of joy into Neji's shoulder.

Neji, never having been really good with emotions, awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"How are you alive niisan?" Hinata asked her head still on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know. One second I was talking with my father, then the next I'm back here." Neji said as Hinata released him from the hug.

"It must have something to do with Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she felt Naruto's chakra approaching.

"Naruto, so he did it after all." Neji said as he turned around.

On the horizon three figures approached, as the rising sun framed their figures. The heroes of the shinobi world had returned. But wait, where was the fourth?

* * *

><p>Naruto helped support Sakura as they walked back towards the battlefield. As they slowly made there way back Naruto and Sakura were discussing a few things.<p>

"So are we gonna tell people right away?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head against Naruto's.

"Tell them about what?" Oh Naruto had matured, but his denseness still was very present.

"I'm talking about us being together, you baka!" Sakura yelled as a vein bulged on her head, but she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

_"Ugh Naruto, you'll never change. But that's one of the things I love about you." _Sakura thought as she pulled Naruto a little closer.

"W-well I don't..." Naruto started to say, but he stopped dead when he noticed something he had missed before.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked wondering why he stopped mid-sentence.

Then Sakura noticed Naruto was trying to avert his gaze, while he was trying to fight off a massive blush. When Sakura followed his gaze, she was mortified at what she saw. There was still a gaping hole from where Sasuke had stabbed her, and her left breast was clearly visible through the opening.

Sakura let out a loud 'eep' before she quickly let go of Naruto and covered her self up.

_"Oh my Kami, I'm so embarrassed." _Sakura thought as her face turned beat red.

**"He was gonna see eventually, so what's the big deal." **Inner Sakura said with a dirty smirk.

_"They're bigger than I thought they'd be." _Naruto thought as he tried to pry his eyes away. _"Oh shit, I better act fast, or Sakura is gonna kill me." _

Acting quickly Naruto took off his tattered orange jacket and handed it to Sakura.

Just as Sakura was about to pummel Naruto, she saw him take off his jacket.

"Here take it." Naruto said as he looked another way.

_"Well at least he's not a total perv." _Sakura thought with a smile, as she took the jacket and put it on.

Both still red-faced they turned to see Kakashi staring at them with a red streak in his mask.

"SENSEI!" They both shouted knocking Kakashi out of his perverted thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Kakashi said, but before he could continue he felt a fist impact his stomach. But the punch didn't come from Sakura.

As he clutched his stomach Kakashi looked up to see Naruto looking back at him with anger visible in his eyes.

"I can handle your normal perversion sensei, because to be honest I'm not much better. But if I ever see you looking at Sakura-chan like that again, I won't hold back next time." Naruto said as he got in Kakashi's face to make his point clear.

"S-sure thing Naruto." Kakashi said as he rapidly nodded his head.

_"Note to self, NEVER piss off Naruto ever again." _Kakashi thought as he stood up, still holding his stomach.

_"Wow I never thought Naruto would stand up to Kakashi-sensei like that." _Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

Naruto walked back over to Sakura, and let her lean on him again as they continued to walk.

After walking for what seemed like hours the sun was starting to rise. As Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked over the crest of a hill they were met with the sight of thousands of shinobi waiting for them.

Instantly the three of them were surrounded, as the shinobi alliance cheered and congratulated the returning heroes. Naruto and Sakura were quickly separated from Kakashi as they made their way through the crowd. As they walked Naruto spotted someone he was looking for.

"Neji, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Sakura and him made their way over.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

Sakura looked at the scene with a twinge of jealousy.

_"It's alright, she's just happy to see him." _Sakura thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan it's good to see you're okay." Naruto said as he returned her hug.

Hinata sighed happily as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. But something felt slightly off about him. She released Naruto and looked him in the eyes, but she was shocked to see a rinnegan in his left eye.

"Naruto-kun why do you have a rinnegan." Hinata gasped as she gazed into the blue rippled pattern eye.

"Well that's a long story, Hinata." Naruto said with a sigh. "Long story short, Sasuke...Sasuke killed Sakura."

Hinata and Neji went wide eyed when they heard this.

"So I went after him, and fought him. I ended up killing him, but I was overcome with grief and didn't know what to do. Then when I looked at Sakura, I remembered that Sasuke had recieved the rinnegan," Naruto said as he felt Sakura's hand intertwine with his. "So I had Kakashi-sensei replace my left eye with Sasuke's rinnegan."

"So it was you who brought all these dead shinobi back to life, myself included." Neji said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah that was me!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin. "I wanted to save Sakura, but seeing all those other shinobi. I knew I had to help them too."

"So can you turn the rinnegan off?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, let me try." Naruto said as he stopped channeling chakra to his eye. For a second nothing happened, but after a few moments his eye returned to its normal bright blue color.

"It worked." Sakura said getting lost in Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto was about to say something, but the rest of the Kohona 11 showed up.

"Naruto you bastard, you did it!" Kiba yelled as he playfully punched Naruto in the arm.

"Yeah great job Naruto!" Choji chimed in as he patted Naruto on the back.

"YOSH! You're amazing Naruto-kun! No wonder you're my eternal rival!" Lee yelled giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"You're so troublesome sometimes Naruto, but you really pulled through on this one." Shikamaru said as he offered Naruto a smile.

"Great job Naruto." Sai said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I must concur with everyone else, Naruto. You did an exceptional job." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

As the remaining Rookie 9 praised and congratulated Naruto and Sakura, Tenten hesitantly made her way towards Neji.

"N-Neji?" Tenten said hesitantly as she walked up to the stoic Hyuuga.

"Yes Tenten it's me, no thanks to Naruto." Neji said as he was once again hugged by a crying Tenten.

"Thank Kami you're alive." Tenten said as she hugged him tighter.

"NEJI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lee yelled as he to hugged Neji along with Tenten.

Neji just cringed and accepted the threeway hug.

"Naruto where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked looking for the Uchiha. This caused everyone to stop and turn to Naruto.

"Well..." Naruto was about to explain again, but Sakura stepped in front of him.

"That bastard is dead." Sakura said harshly causing Ino and everyone else to gasp.

"W-What!?" Ino said as she tried to fight off tears.

"Don't you dare cry for him!" Sakura yelled causing Ino to flinch. "Did you know that asshole killed me!?"

This caused Ino's eyes to shoot open.

"H-He what?" Ino asked not believing her ears.

"He was gonna try and kill Naruto, all the Kage, and the bijuu," Sakura said as she relived the awful experience. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't gonna listen to me. He called me annoying, then he stabbed me in the heart with his **Chidori**." Sakura said as she placed a hand over her heart. "It's only thanks to Naruto that I'm here right now."

"B-But he wouldn't.." Ino was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry that I had to kill Sasuke, but he needed to be stopped. If there was any other way to stop him I would have taken it," Naruto said as he pulled Ino in for a hug. "If you need to cry, do it."

Ino was hesitant at first, but Naruto was being so sincere and kind. So with a loud sob she let out all her grief. The pain of losing her father, then the man she thought she loved came crashing down on her.

As Ino cried into his shoulder, Naruto slowly started rubbing her back.

"Ino-chan I know you're sad now, but there will be a surprise for you back at the village." Naruto said causing Ino to stop crying.

"What do you mean?" Ino said as she wiped her tears.

"You'll see when we get back to the village, but I promise you'll love it." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Then Naruto looked to Shikamaru.

"The same thing goes for you, Shikamaru. You're in for a surprise when we get back to the village," Naruto said.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru lazily drawled out.

"Well I guess we should look for baa-chan, then make our way back home." Naruto said as he held onto Sakura as he walked.

Sakura never noticed the jealous looks she was getting from Hinata and Ino.

* * *

><p>After sifting through the crowds for what seemed like hours. Naruto and the rest of the Kohona 11 found Tsunade and the rest of the Kage directing the shinobi forces.<p>

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he lead Sakura and himself over to Tsunade.

As Tsunade was directing a group of Kohona shinobi towards the medical area, she heard someone call out to her. A vein popped in her head when she heard the person call her granny.

_"What disrespectful little shit wants to die!" _Tsunade thought as she turned around. But when she saw who was standing there her eyes lit up.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed both of them and brought them into a crushing hug, mashing them against her massive breasts.

"S-Shishou c-can't b-breath." Sakura gasped out as her and Naruto started to turn blue.

"Sorry you two," Tsunade said as she let them go. "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay."

"Yup we're alright baa-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well let me finish up here then we can start heading back to the village." Tsunade said as she turned around started directing troops again.

After a few hours of assisting troops Tsunade and the rest of Kohona's forces started making their way back home. As they neared the village gates, Naruto had just finished explaining what had happened while everyone was in the Infinite Tsukoyomi.

"I see." Tsunade said hearing the end of Naruto's explanation. "Then I really have to congratulate you gaki. You did a damn fine job."

"Thanks baa-chan." Naruto said as the village gates came into view.

There was already crowd gathered at the gates. As soon as the returning shinobi came into view, the crowd burst into loud cheers. All the returning shinobi dispersed amongst the crowd, to see their loved ones and celebrate.

Ino slowly made her way through the crowd with her head down. She just wanted to get home, and see her mom. But as she walked she bumped into someone. Muttering a quick apology, Ino tried to walk around the person. But she was stopped when the person placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at the person, she was met with the face of her father.

"D-Daddy?" Ino said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes hime it's me." Inoichi said as his daughter broke down and hugged him.

"How are you alive?" Ino asked as she cried into Inoichi's chest.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that young man there." Inoichi said as he pointed to Naruto, who was surrounded by a group of cheering villagers.

_"Naruto, I can't thank you enough for this. But I will repay you somehow." _Ino thought as she clutched a hand to her heart, as she gazed at Naruto. She was starting to see Naruto in a new light.

While Ino reunited with her father, Shikamaru was nearing the Nara compound. As Shikamaru was about to walk in the front door soft clicks stopped him. He walked around the corner and saw his father silently setting up a game of shogi.

"D-Dad?" Shikamaru said as he hesitantly made his way closer

"Yes, son I'm alive, and I'm as surprised as you," Shikaku said as he turned to face his son. "I believe it has something to do with Naruto."

_"Naruto, you troublesome bastard." _Shikamaru thought as few tears fell from his eyes.

"Now why don't you sit down and play a game with your old man. Let's see if you're as smart as everyone says." Shikaku said with a small smirk.

Quickly wiping his tears Shikamaru sat down across from his father, and the two sat silently and enjoyed each others company.

It was starting to get late, and Naruto decided to walk Sakura home after they had been celebrating. The two walked silently and enjoyed the comfortable silence. As soon as Naruto and Sakura stepped onto the front steps, the door to the house burst open.

"Sakura!" Mebuki and Kizashi yelled as they snatched there daughter and hugged her.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"Come on Sakura, you must be exhausted." Kizashi said as he started to lead his daughter away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he made his way down the steps. But just before he reached the street he heard someone clear their throat.

Turning Naruto saw Mebuki standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Haruno-san?" Naruto asked politely.

"Please Naruto call me Mebuki," The blonde said. "I just want to know what happened between you and my daughter."

Naruto started sweating bullets when he heard this.

"What makes you think something happened." Naruto asked nervously.

"Call it a mothers intuition, now talk." Mebuki said putting her hands on her hips.

"I thinks its best if Sakura tells you," Naruto said.

Just as Mebuki was about to question Naruto further he poofed into a cloud of smoke.

_"Hmm a **Kage Bushin, **when did he do that?" _Mebuki thought with a sigh as she closed the door and walked into her home.

In a nearby alley Naruto was breathing heavily.

_"Man that was close," _Naruto thought as he left the alley. _"Now I need to get home, there's still two people I need to find."_

After a home cooked meal and a long explanation Sakura was heading upstairs for some much needed sleep.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Mebuki called from downstairs.

"Goodnight Mom," Sakura said, but before she walked into her room she remembered something. "Oh and mom Kushina says hi!"

Saying that Sakura walked into her room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mebuki immediately stopped what she was doing.

_"How can she know Kushina, she's been dead for seventeen years," _Mebuki thought as a few tears fell from her eyes. _"Sakura what aren't you telling me?"_

Naruto was walking up the steps to his apartment, but he stopped when he saw two figures leaning against the railing outside his door. He could hear that the two of them were talking quietly.

"Hey Konan, Ryuuzetsu!" Naruto said as he walked over to the two kunoichi. "I've been looking all over for you two."

Konan was no longer wearing her Akatsuki cloak. She now wore a form fitting blue kimono that showed off her curves generously. Ryuuzetsu was still wearing the same outfit Naruto last saw her in, minus her green bandanna. But the hole where Muku had stabbed her was gone.

"Hello Naruto," Konan said as she bowed slightly.

"Hey Naruto," Ryuuzetsu said as she walked up to him. "I'm guessing it was you who brought us back to life."

"Yeah that was me," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "I had to save you guys, since you both sacrificed your lives to save mine."

"We did it, because this world needs you Naruto," Konan said as she approached him. "Nagato and I both knew that. That's why we were willing to give our lives for you to achieve peace in this world."

"Yes, you're this worlds guiding light." Ryuuzetsu said with a smile.

"Thank you both so much." Naruto said as he pulled them both into a hug.

"Well why don't we head inside. You two can stay with me, until you find your own places," Naruto said opening his door. "Then tomorrow we can go see Tsunade-baachan, and get you both enlisted as Kohona shinobi."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuuzetsu said as she walked into the small apartment.

"Why not, I got nothing waiting for me back in Amegakure." Konan said as she walked through the door.

After a homemade meal, courtesy of Konan, and a few hours of small talk Naruto set his bed up for his guests. Ryuuzetsu and Konan at first didn't accept the offer, but Naruto refused to make his guests sleep on his couch. As Naruto slept on the couch, nightmares started to crowed his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>"Hn you're so annoying. I'll shut you up for good this time." <em>Sasuke said as flashed forward and stabbed Sakura in the chest. Her blood splattering Naruto's face.

_"N-Naruto." _Sakura said as she fell forward, dead.

_"You're next next, dobe." _Sasuke said, his arm coated in electricity.

Naruto just stood there shell shocked as Sasuke's arm shot forward.

Just before Sasuke's arm pierced Naruto's chest, he shot up on the couch drenched in a cold sweat. Naruto sat on the couch panting as he relived the previous days events.

_"It felt so real," _Naruto thought as sat up. A nagging feeling him slip on his jacket and sandals. _"I know she's alright, but I have to be sure." _Naruto thought as he walked out his door towards Sakura's house.

Naruto arrived at Sakura's home, and immediately jumped up to her balcony. Looking through the sliding glass doors, Naruto spotted Sakura sleeping soundly in her bed. Naruto just sat there watching her for a few minutes.

_"Kami she's beautiful while she sleeps." _Naruto thought just before he stood up to leave.

But just as Naruto was about to leave, he saw Sakura start to thrash in her bed.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto immediately opened the sliding door and took Sakura in his arms.

"Shh Sakura-chan it's alright I'm here." Naruto said trying to sooth Sakura.

"N-Naruto thank Kami you're here," Sakura said as she cried into his chest. "I was having a terrible nightmare. I kept reliving Sasuke killing me over and over again."

"I was having the same dream," Naruto said as he held Sakura close. "But I'm here now, and I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

After letting Sakura hold him for a few more minutes, Naruto stood to leave. But he was stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Please Naruto don't go," Sakura said as she started to shake lightly. "I don't think I can go back to sleep by myself."

Naruto looked rather nervous at this offer, but he saw the fear in Sakura's eyes.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kicked off his sandals and climbed into bed with Sakura.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you." Sakura said as she lay facing Naruto.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura's forehead, his lips surrounding the purple seal on her head. "Goodnight"

With a smile Sakura turned her back to Naruto and got closer to him. Letting his arms wrap around her, and pull her closer to him.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke the next day after having the best sleep in his entire life. When he looked down, Naruto saw that Sakura was still asleep. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was still early in the morning.<p>

_"Hmm, don't have to be up for a few more hours. Might as well sleep in for once." _Naruto thought as his eyes slowly started to close again.

But just as Naruto was drifting off to sleep, a loud pounding at Sakura's front door woke both Sakura and him up.

"Naruto! I know you're in there you asshole!"

Naruto ran to the balcony and looked for who was pounding at the door. When he looked he spotted three people standing in front of Sakura's home.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Shit he was on for a rough morning.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go chapter 3 down. Like it, Love it, Hate it, let me know. So remember to FavoriteFollow, Review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. Any and all feedback is very welcome. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**Wow almost 150 follows/favorites and over 30 reviews. You guys are awesome, so thank you all for your continued support for this story. For those of you who asked for Shion, Mei, etc. to be in the harem, they might end up as one off members but nothing is set in stone yet. Also thanks to all of you who sent me ideas for this story, they were really helpful. So with all of that out of the way, let's get on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>One thought ran through Naruto's mind as he looked at Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.<p>

_"This is gonna fucking suuuuck." _Naruto thought as he prepared to jump down.

Naruto knew what to expect from Karin, because he had spent some time around her. But Suigetsu and Jugo were wild cards, he didn't know what to expect from them.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!? I was sleeping." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Instantly Karin's head snapped towards Naruto.

"YOU! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Karin yelled furiously as she gestured for Naruto to come down.

Just then Sakura walked up behind Naruto.

"What the hell is going out here!?" Sakura said in an irritated tone.

Then she looked down and spotted the remaining members of Team Taka.

"Oh hell this is gonna get ugly," Sakura said as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You need me to come down there with you?"

"Nah you just go and keep your parents out of this." Naruto said as he gave Sakura a quick kiss, before he jumped down to the street.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he had to dodge a punch from Karin.

"STAY STILL YOU BASTARD!" Karin yelled as she tried to hit Naruto, but he easily dodged each one.

Getting tired of dodging Naruto grabbed Karin's fist, effectively stopping her assault. She tried to swing her other fist, but Naruto caught that one too.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

Karin just growled and tried to headbutt Naruto, but he just leaned back so that she completely missed.

"You good now?" Naruto asked as noticed tear drops hitting the ground.

"Why!? Why did you kill Sasuke-kun!?" Karin yelled in Naruto's face.

"You want to know why I killed that bastard?" Naruto asked just as upset as her.

"YES!" Karin yelled as she struggled against Naruto's grasp.

"I'll tell you if you calm the fuck down, and don't try to kill me." Naruto said as he started to loosen his grip.

Karin thought for a minute before she took a deep breath and nodded. Naruto let Karin go, and started his explanation.

"You probably don't know what Sasuke planned to do," Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "He planned to kill all the Kage, the bijuu, and me."

"Why would he do that?" Suigetsu asked as he walked up next to Karin.

"Yes that doesn't make sense, Sasuke had given up on his revenge before we arrived on the battlefield." Jugo said as he stood on the other side of Karin.

"Sasuke believed that the Kage and the bijuu were the cause of all the wars and violence between the elemental nations. He wanted to destroy and rebuild." Naruto explained causing Jugo and Suigetsu to go wide eyed. Karin however wasn't swayed and was still extremely upset.

"Then why couldn't you just talk him out of it?" Karin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think we tried," Naruto said in an annoyed tone. "But the stupid teme wouldn't listen."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before he explained the next part.

"However the main reason I had to kill Sasuke was," Naruto paused and clenched his fists. "Because he killed Sakura."

Suigetsu gasped, and Jugo seemed mildly surprised. Karin was momentarily shaken, before she continued.

"But that pink-haired slut is still alive!" Karin yelled as she gestured up to Sakura's room.

Hearing someone insult Sakura caused something in Naruto to snap.

"Don't you ever, EVER talk about Sakura-chan like that again!" Naruto yelled as he got in Karin's face. "And for you information the only reason she's alive is because of this!"

Naruto channeled chakra into his left eye and activated his rinnegan. Seeing that Naruto had the rinnegan made all three of them flinch in fear.

"I had to bring her back from the dead!" Naruto yelled as he tried to calm his anger. Taking a deep breath he continued. "You know you should be thanking me, because if it wasn't for me you'd still be in that damn genjutsu."

"But that doesn't make sense, that's not the Sasuke-kun I knew." Karin said as she started to cry.

Naruto walked up to Karin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin, I know you loved Sasuke, but he didn't love you. Sasuke didn't love anyone, he wanted to isolate himself in darkness," Naruto said as he tried to comfort Karin. "He would have sacrificed you in a heartbeat to advance his goal. And if I remember right, he did try and kill you once."

Karin only sobbed more as Naruto brought up that painful memory.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Karin asked, but Naruto's response shocked her.

"Hey family has to stick together, right!" Naruto said with a grin.

"W-What do you mean, f-family?" Karin asked wide-eyed.

"Karin what's your last name?" Naruto asked as gave Karin a warm smile.

"It's Uzumaki, why?" Karin asked not following.

"Well you're looking at Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with extreme pride.

"You're an Uzumaki!" Karin said as her eyes lit up.

"Yep, so we're family." Naruto said with a massive smile.

"W-Wow I-I have family." Karin said with a smile as tears of joy fell from her eyes. She then grabbed Naruto and hugged him "I have a family"

Naruto hugged her back, and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Karin I know you're going through rough times now, but if you stay in the village I promise I'll help you through it," Naruto said as he looked Karin in her red eyes. "Plus with your sensory abilities, and your healing powers you'd be a huge asset to the village. I'll even ask Sakura-chan to help train you in medical ninjutsu."

Karin thought for a moment, she really didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus Naruto was right, she had family here and she could be of use.

"Okay Naruto you got a deal." Karin said happily.

Then Naruto turned to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Naruto asked,

"I guess I could head back to Kiri, and see if they'll let me back into the village." Suigetsu said with a shrug as he sipped his water.

"I still need to get my murderous temptations under control. So I'll try and find Orochimaru-sama and see if he can assist me." Jugo said in a monotone voice.

Karin turned to her two Taka teammates.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye. I know we didn't always get along, but it was still fun." Karin said as she hugged Suigetsu and Jugo. "You two be sure to come see me."

Both of them nodded and started walking towards the village gates. Naruto then turned to Karin.

"Well let's go tell Tsunade-baachan that you wanna enlist as a ninja," Naruto said as he turned to leave with Karin in tow. "Oh we'll also have to stop by my place real quick to pick a couple people up then we'll go."

As Naruto and Karin walked down the street, Sakura was watching from her balcony with a smile on her face.

_"Naruto is there anything you can't do?" _Sakura thought as she walked into her room to get ready, she had to meet Tsunade-sama to. She quickly dressed, and made herself some breakfast.

As Sakura was about to run out the door, she was stopped by her mother.

"Wait, Sakura before you go. I need to ask you something." Mebuki said as she walked up to her daughter.

"Sure mom what's up?" Sakura said in a confused voice.

"How...how do you know Kushina? She's been dead 17 years, and I know I didn't tell you about her." Mebuki said worry evident in her eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath, she might as well tell her.

"After we defeated Kaguya, Sasuke wanted to kill the Kage, and Naruto," Sakura said causing Mebuki to gasp. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So he called me annoying then he...then he...k-killed me."

Mebuki turned ghostly white when she heard this, and she looked like she was gonna pass out.

"D-Dead," Mebuki stammered out as she braced herself against the wall.

"Yeah, while I was...dead...I met Kushina, and her husband Minato. We talked, and they helped me realize my feelings for Naruto." Sakura said as she thought back to her talk with Kushina.

"Then that means Naruto brought you back to life," Mebuki said to herself.

_"Thank you Naruto, thank you for always protecting my little girl." _Mebuki thought as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom it's alright I'm fine now." Sakura said trying to sooth her mother.

"No, no it's not that dear. Just...just thank Naruto for me, and be sure to give him all your love." Mebuki said as she wiped her tears.

Sakura smiled and nodded before she ran out the door towards the Hokage Tower.

Mebuki smiled as she looked up.

_"Kushina, even in death you're looking out for me and my family, thank you." _Mebuki thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>(30 Minutes Later)<p>

After picking up Konan and Ryuuzetsu, and after explaining where he was all night. Naruto lead the three kunoichi into the Hokage Tower. When they reached Tsunade's door Naruto reached out and knocked. After a few moments Tsunade's voice echoed out.

"Enter!"

Naruto opened the door and lead the three kunoichi inside.

"Ah Naruto what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked happy to see her favorite knucklehead.

"Well baachan these three wanna enlist as Kohona shinobi." Naruto said gesturing to Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and Karin.

"Do they now." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. "Well tell me your skills and your experience, and I will determine if you're capable to be shinobi. Because to be honest we have lost very few shinobi in the war, thanks to Naruto, but we were already severely undermanned before the war even began."

So Karin, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu all listed their former village, rank, skills, and experience.

"Very interesting, you're all very qualified," Tsunade leaned forward and looked all three women in the eyes. Looking for any hints of weakness, seeing none she leaned back in her chair. "All right, you're all in. Shizune take them to fill out some paper work, then give them their vests and head bands."

Shizune nodded and lead the three women out of the office. Naruto watched the three of them leave, and was about to walk out himself, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait gaki, I still got more to tell you. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Team 9 should be here momentarily." Tsunade said just as there was a knock at the door.

Yelling for the person to enter, the door opened to reveal everyone she had just mentioned.

"All you come in here, I have some good new and some bad news."

Everyone walked in and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Well I'll tell you the good news first. As you all know, I'm getting old," This earned denial from everyone. "Ah shut up and let me talk. I've lived a long life, and I've seen a lot of things. I've fought in two wars, and seen a lot of people close to me die," Taking a deep breath Tsunade made her big announcement. "I decided I'm gonna step down, as Hokage."

This earned gasps from everyone in the room.

"So who's gonna take your place?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"I've decided that Kakashi will be taking my place." Tsunade said, causing everyone's heads to snap towards the stunned man.

"ME!" Kakashi said utterly shocked he was picked, and Naruto wasn't.

"Yes Kakashi you. You've got good skills in politics, and you're known around the shinobi world. Plus you're on of the strongest shinobi this village has to offer." Tsunade said as she turned to Naruto. "I know you're probably upset Naruto, but you need to improve your political skills before you can be Hokage."

Everyone turned to Naruto, who for a moment had a flash of disappointment in his eyes. But then he got a massive grin on his face.

"I understand baa-chan, congratulations Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he smiled at his sensei.

_"Wow he's taking this very well." _Kakashi thought as he looked at his student.

Tsunade smiled as she saw how well Naruto was taking the news. But then her expression changed to one of sadness as she looked at Team 9.

"Team 9," Tsunade said causing Neji, TenTen, and Lee to face her. "I have some bad news for you guys."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked not liking the tone of Tsunade's voice.

"Gai...Gai can't be a shinobi anymore," This caused everyone's eyes to widen. "He's suffered serious injuries to his spine, and he will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Neji and Tenten's eyes fell to floor as they thought of their sensei. But Lee was nearly in tears, but then a look a determination spread across his face.

"You guys we cannot be sad, it is not what Gai-sensei would want. We cannot let our flames of youth die out! Now let's go visit Gai-sensei and give him our support." Lee's sudden declaration brought some life back into Neji and Tenten. With a cheer Lee ran out the door with Neji and Tenten close behind, all three determined to help their sensei.

"Well that's bushy brows for you. He can make light of almost any situation." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto there's one more thing I need to discuss with you," Tsunade then looked at Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura. "In private."

Getting the hint the three left the room, and closed the door. But as Kakashi and Yamato walked down the hall Sakura pressed her ear against the door.

"Gaki I know about you and Sakura," Tsunade said causing Naruto to sweat bullets. "And I couldn't be happier." she said with a smile.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But you know that you're the last Namikaze, and the last male Uzumaki." Tsunade said confusing Naruto.

"Yeah of course I know that." Naruto said not following Tsunade.

"Well I was digging through some old files, and I came across something that can help you rebuild you clans. It's called the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, it will allow you to take multiple wives." Tsunade said causing Naruto to tense.

"Baachan I don't want to force girls to marry me." Naruto said taking a seat in front of Tsunade's desk.

"No, Naruto we won't be forcing any girls, it will all be voluntary. And you'll be the one who chooses the girls." Tsunade said causing Naruto ease up.

"Okay baa-chan I'll talk with Sakura about it." Naruto said with a smile, as he jumped out the open window. He needed to talk with someone.

_"Ugh Jiraiya that kid is gonna live out your perverted dreams." _Tsunade thought with a sigh, as she remembered Jiraiya.

Outside the door Sakura stood thinking about what she just heard. She really didn't want to share Naruto, but she knew that other girls loved Naruto. So with a look of determination she dashed out of the tower, she had a plan to enact.

Sakura never noticed Anko sitting just outside the open window Naruto jumped out of.

_"So the gaki is gonna be on the market, hmm I like the sound of that." _Anko thought as she licked her lips.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed outside the Hyuuga estate. After what he just learned, he needed to talk with Hinata. He quickly walked up to one of the guards at the gate.<p>

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to see Hinata." Naruto said as he approached the gates.

The guard eyed Naruto up and down, and motioned for Naruto to follow him. As they walked through the main house the man pointed to a door down a hallway.

"That is her room at the end of the hall on the right." The man said before he returned to his post.

Naruto thanked the man and started to walk down the hall. But just before he reached Hinata's door someone grabbed him and pulled him into a side room. When Naruto spun to see who grabbed him, he was surprised to see Neji.

"Neji what do you want?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Naruto I need to talk with you about Tenten." Neji said as he motioned for Naruto to sit down.

"What about Tenten?" Naruto asked interested in what Neji had to say.

"I know about Tsunade-sama enacting the CRA for you." Neji said shocking Naruto.

"How do you know about that already?" Naruto asked stunned that Neji already knew.

"We live in a ninja village Naruto, info travels remarkably fast." Neji explained as if it was obvious.

"Okay fine I guess I can believe that, but what does this have to do with Tenten." Naruto asked starting to catch on.

"I want you to give Tenten a chance," Neji said. As Naruto was about to object Neji stopped him. "I know you probably think she loves me, but I could never offer her the love she truly deserves. I've seen her give you these looks of great admiration, they're the same looks she gives me. Please Naruto just think about it, I want Tenten to be happy."

Naruto thought for a moment, and decided to give it a try.

"Sure, Neji I'll give Tenten a chance." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Neji said as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto exited the room and walked the rest of the way to Hinata's room. He knocked on her door, there was the sound of shuffling footsteps before the door opened.

When Hinata opened the door, the last thing she expected to see was Naruto standing there.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out surprised to see Naruto.

"Hi Hinata-chan can I talk to you?" Naruto asked to a stunned Hinata.

"S-Sure thing Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she lead Naruto into her room. They took a seat on her bed facing each other.

"Hinata-chan I need to talk with you about your confession." Naruto said making Hinata turn red.

_"Oh Kami what is he gonna say?" _Hinata thought as she tried to keep herself from fainting.

"But before you get your hopes up too high, Hinata-chan I'm with Sakura-chan," This caused Hinata's face to drop as she tried to hide her sadness. But she felt Naruto cup her chin and raise her head. "Please Hinata-chan just hear me out."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but she nodded.

"Hinata-chan, Tsunade-baachan enacted this thing called the Clan Restoration Act," Hearing this piqued Hinata's interest. "This will allow me to have multiple wives. I just wanted to let you know that if Sakura-chan is okay with this, that you'll be the first person I ask. Because I care for you greatly Hinata and I want to see you happy." Naruto said causing a massive smile to grace Hinata's face.

Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun, I'm so happy you care so much for me." Hinata said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto released Hinata from the hug and gave her a kiss on the check. Instantly Hinata's face burned bright red as she touched a hand to her cheek.

"I'll see you soon Hinata." With that Naruto was out the door, and on his way home.

As soon as the door closed Hinata promptly feel unconscious.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked himself as he opened his door.<p>

Naruto walked into his apartment and was surprised to see it empty.

_"Where are Konan and Ryuuzetsu." _Naruto thought as he spotted his a light streaming out of his bedroom.

Suspecting and intruder, Naruto grabbed a hidden kunai and snuck towards his door. Slowly pushing it open Naruto was surprised to see Sakura sitting on his bed wearing just a pink bathrobe.

"S-Sakura-chan what are you doing here, and where are Konan and Ryuuzetsu?" Naruto asked he tried to fight off his blush.

"I sent Konan and Ryuuzetsu out for a while. I needed to speak with you in private." Sakura said as she stood and approached Naruto.

"W-What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I overheard you and Tsunade-sama discussing the CRA earlier," Hearing this caused Naruto flinch. "But before you start to worry, I'm okay with it."

"R-Really?" Naruto asked not believing his ears.

"I'm okay with it as long as I can be your first." Sakura said as she captured Naruto's lips with her's.

**(Warning LEMON AHEAD! If you don't want to read, just skip it)**

The kiss quickly evolved into a full blown makeout session, with Naruto's tongue dancing with Sakura's. Slowly they both moved towards the bed, eventually Naruto's legs hit his bed and slowly he lowered himself onto the bed. Sakura was now straddling Naruto as they continued to tongue wrestle.

Naruto's hands started to wander Sakura's body. His hands slipped into Sakura's robe, and he started running his hands up her side. Eventually he got bold and grabbed Sakura's firm ass. This earned a groan of pleasure from Sakura.

"Oh you dirty boy." Sakura said with a dirty smile as she undid Naruto's jacket and took off his shirt.

Now it was Sakura's turn to let her hands wander Naruto's body. Her hands traced the muscles on his chest and stomach. She grinned when she felt Naruto's hardening manhood press against her thigh.

"Someone's getting excited." Sakura said as she grinded against Naruto's groin causing him to groan.

Wanting to move things along, Sakura grabbed for the belt of her robe and gave it a slow tug. Slowly she shrugged off the robe and let Naruto get a full view of her naked body.

Sakura's skinned seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Her perfect sized breasts were finally on display for Naruto. He looked down and saw that Sakura was wet with anticipation.

Naruto reached out and gently cupped Sakura's breasts, causing her to moan. He wanted to play and fondle her breasts all day, but from the moans Sakura was letting out he knew she was ready.

"Naruto I would love to take this slow, but I need you now I've waited a long time for this," Sakura said breathlessly.

Naruto smiled and undid his pants, pulling his boxers down with them. Sakura gasped when she saw the size of Naruto's manhood.

_"Oh sweet Kami I never thought he'd be this big." _Sakura thought as she started to stroke Naruto's dick.

**"Oooo that's gonna feel so good inside us." **Inner Sakura said as she licked her lips.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sakura stoke him.

**"You're welcome for this once kit. Besides giving you chakra, I 'enhanced' a few choice features." **Kurama said with a perverted grin on his face.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and laid her on her back. Then he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her asking for permission.

"Don't worry about hurting me Naruto. I lost my hymen after training with Tsunade-sama, just take it slow at first." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto slowly pushed himself into Sakura, and they both groaned at the feeling. After he was fully sheathed inside her, Naruto slowly started to piston in and out of Sakura. Causing Sakura to start moaning loudly. Not getting enough Sakura urged Naruto on.

"Oh Naruto-kun faster, harder." Sakura said as she moaned lewdly.

Naruto happily obliged and sped up his thrusts. After pounding into Sakura for almost 10 minutes they were both at their limits.

"Sakura I'm gonna come." Naruto groaned out through clenched teeth.

"Me too come inside me Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she continued to meet Naruto's thrust with her own.

Seconds later Sakura came, and the feeling of Sakura's inner walls gripping him caused Naruto to release his sperm inside her.

They both panted and reveled in the after glow of their lovemaking. Naruto slowly pulled out of Sakura, and cleaned up the come that was running down her thighs. Naruto then laid next to Sakura and pulled her close.

**(LEMON END)**

"That was amazing." Sakura said as she snuggled up closer to Naruto.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said as he kissed the top of Sakura's head.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her naked body against his.

Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep with Sakura in his arms. But he knew now that Sakura wouldn't be the only girl he would be doing this with.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go Chap. 4 is done. Did you guys enjoy the lemon, let me know. If I don't get in trouble with Critics United the lemons will remain in the main story. If something does happen, the lemons will be written as their own separate stories. Before anyone asks, no Karin won't be in the harem. She will be like a sister to Naruto and the other girls. So remember to followfavorite, review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**Updated harem list: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Konan, Ryuuzetsu, TenTen, Temari, and Anko**


	5. Chapter 5 Building the Harem

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does(Even though he most certainly shouldn't)**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke as light streamed in from his window. He had, had the best dream of his entire life last night. He dreamed that he had come home to find Sakura waiting for him, and they had made love.<p>

But as Naruto tried to lift his arm to stretch he felt a weight on one of his arms. He looked and he saw Sakura laying there, her pink hair splayed across the pillow and a content smile on her face. Naruto then noticed that Sakura was completely naked under the sheet, and his eyes widened when the memories of last night came flooding back.

_"So it wasn't a dream." _Naruto thought as a smile spread across his face.

He started to lovingly stroke Sakura's hair, this caused her to lean into his touch. After a few minutes of this Sakura started to wake up. With a quick stretch and a cute yawn, she slowly opened her eyes. When she turned her head she saw Naruto looking down at her with pure joy in his eyes. Sakura smiled and quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura said as she slowly pulled away.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a slightly dreamy tone.

Sakura noticed this and decided to tease him.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower," Sakura said as she got up and walked toward the bathroom, still nude. As she walked she put some sway into her hips. But she stopped and turned to Naruto once she reached the bathroom's doorway. "Feel free to join me."

Naruto sat in his bed shocked for a moment, had Sakura just implied what he thought she had. But he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the shower start. With speed that would make his father jealous, Naruto had sprinted into the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower.

**(WARNING LEMON STARTS, SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)**

Sakura knew he would join her, but she was still surprised when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She turned, still wrapped in his arms, and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

Within seconds they were kissing each other passionately. His tongue quickly entwining with hers, as both their hands wandered each others bodies. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura against the shower's wall as they continued their heated kiss. Sakura moaned into the kiss when she felt one of Naruto's fingers slip into her wet slit. He quickly started to move his fingers in and out of her, and he added another finger when she started to grind against his hand. While one hand was fingering her, Naruto's other hand was playing with Sakura's breasts. He slowly kneaded and massaged her breasts, pinching her pink nipples every now and then.

Naruto's magic hands were quickly turning Sakura into a moaning mess. She couldn't last much longer, her orgasm was quickly approaching. But when she felt Naruto's hot breath on her ear she lost it.

"Come for me Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear before he stared kissing her neck.

"Ahhh...Narutooo!" Sakura yelled as she came all over his hand.

Naruto quickly brought the hand to his mouth and licked the juices off it.

"Mmm you taste good Sakura-chan." Naruto said causing Sakura to blush madly.

It was then that Sakura felt Naruto's manhood press against her stomach. She looked down and stared at his large cock for a moment before an idea popped into her head. Without warning Sakura had dropped to her knees in front of Naruto.

"Sakura-chan what are you...OHHH!" Naruto tried to speak, but he stopped and moaned when he felt Sakura take his manhood into her mouth.

Sakura swirled her tongue around the tip a few times, before she slowly started take inch after inch into her mouth. Once she got as much of his cock into her her mouth as she could, she started to bob her head up and down. Naruto let out a deep moan as Sakura's lips started sliding up and down his shaft.

But he nearly came when Sakura started to deepthroat him. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she started to gag on his large cock. With a large intake of breath, Sakura took his manhood out of her mouth and started to stroke him. After catching her breath, she returned her lips to the tip of his manhood.

Sakura was surprised when she felt Naruto's hand grip her hair. She knew what he was planning to do so she didn't resist. Naruto started to face fuck Sakura, and she loved every minute of it. After a few minutes of this Naruto felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"S-Sakura I'm gonna come." Naruto said as he let go of her head.

Naruto was surprised when Sakura immediately returned to sucking him. With a deep groan Naruto came into Sakura's waiting mouth. Sakura savored the taste of his seed, finding she kinda liked it, and let it slide down her throat.

"W-Wow Sakura-chan that was amazing." Naruto panted as he started to comb his fingers through her hair.

Sakura stood up and looked at Naruto with half-lidded eyes.

"We're not done yet." Sakura said as she placed her hands on the wall and stuck her ass out.

Naruto grinned as he gripped her hips, and pushed his cock inside her. They both moaned as he pushed himself inside her. Sakura loved the way Naruto made her feel so full, and Naruto loved how tightly Sakura's womanhood gripped him. After a moment Naruto started to pump in and out of Sakura. He wanted to go slow at first, but Sakura was so tight it was hard.

Sakura let out a guttural moan, when she felt Naruto start to massage her clit. She quickly start to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own, but it still wasn't enough.

"Naruto faster, harder please!" Sakura moaned loudly as she took one of her hands and started to massage her breasts.

Naruto was all to happy to oblige, the slow pace was killing him. He sped up his thrusts and his hips became a blur.

"YES!" Sakura yelled as her pleasure soared from the increased speed and power of Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto was trying his absolute best to make this moment last as long as possible. He loved the feel of Sakura's womanhood gripping and massaging his shaft. But all good things must come to and end, and he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.

"Sakura-chan I'm gonna come." Naruto grunted out between thrusts.

"Me to, come inside me Naruto." Sakura said as her orgasm quickly approached.

**"Kit, before you release bite down onto her neck."**

_"What, why?" _Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**"Just shut up and trust me!"**

Naruto decided not to argue and continued thrusting rapidly into Sakura.

Naruto sped up his thrusts and exploded inside of Sakura's waiting pussy. Sakura moaned lewdly when she felt Naruto's come fill her womb. But what sent her over the edge, was when she felt Naruto bite down into her neck. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Sakura over the edge. With a loud groan Sakura came around Naruto cock.

"That was even better than last night." Sakura panted out as she pushed herself off the wall and stood on shaky legs.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said slightly out of breath.

**(LEMON END)**

"Now let's actually get clean." Sakura said as she reached for the soap.

As they started to clean each other off. Naruto noticed something he hadn't seen before on Sakura's left arm.

"Sakura when did you get a tattoo?" Naruto asked as he spotted the red and orange lines on Sakura's arm.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked at her arm.

She was surprised to see three horizontal lines wrapping around her left arm, just below her shoulder. Two red lines with an orange one in between.

"That's new." Sakura said as she started to trace to lines.

Then it clicked for Naruto.

"It must be because of Kurama." Naruto said as he to traced the lines on Sakura's arm. "He told me to bite your neck."

"Ah I guess that makes sense, but what does this mean." Sakura said as he gestured towards the lines.

"It must mark you as my mate." Naruto said with a smile.

Hearing this made a smile spread across Sakura's face, as she looked at the lines across her arm. She was Naruto's now and forever, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up Naruto made both of them breakfast, and much to Sakura's surprise it was actually pretty good. Once the meal was finished Naruto started walking Sakura towards the hospital.<p>

"So what are you gonna do today?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the hospital hand in hand.

"Well I was gonna take Karin along with me on my shift, and show her the ropes. Then I was gonna go out with Ino after work for a bit." Sakura said as they neared the hospital. "What about you?"

"Well I was gonna go talk to Hinata again, then I was gonna train with my rinnegan." Naruto said as they stopped in front of the hospital.

"Okay," Sakura said as tried to hide her jealousy. Sure she agreed to let him start the CRA, but it would take time for her to adjust. "Well I'll see you later."

Before Sakura could enter the hospital Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Naruto ran his hands through her hair as they kissed. When they parted Sakura was left breathless.

"You should grow your hair out again. I always loved your long pink hair." Naruto said as ran his hands through her pink strands.

Sakura's face turned as pink as her hair when she heard this. She lightly punched him in the arm and turned to walk into the hospital, but when she opened the door she stopped.

"I'll think about it." With that Sakura stepped into the hospital, leaving Naruto with a massive grin on his face.

Sakura quickly spotted Karin waiting for in the lobby. Karin now wore a chunnin vest over her normal outfit, and she had a Kohona headband wrapped around her arm. But when Sakura walked up, she noticed Karin had a big smirk on her face.

"What!?" Sakura asked somewhat agitated.

"Looks like someone had some fun last night." Karin said causing Sakura to madly blush.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered out.

_"How the fuck does she know?" _Sakura frantically thought.

"Don't even try to deny it," Karin said with a knowing tone. "I can tell by your chakra, it's much warmer and brighter. Also there's a hint of the kyuubi's chakra in you."

_"Fuck I forgot she could sense things like that!" _Sakura thought as she berated herself for forgetting that detail.

**"Kami you're so stupid sometimes," **Inner Sakura chastised.

"You don't mention a word to anyone. I don't need this getting out yet," Sakura said as she stood in front of Karin. "Now come on, I have a lot to show you."

"Yes ma'am." Karin said with that large smirk still plastered on her face.

Sakura had a smirk of her own as she lead Karin through the hospital.

_"I hope you're ready Karin, because just like Tsunade-shishou, I'm going to make your life a living hell with this training."_

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga estates, enjoying the nice day. But when he was about two blocks away, he was grabbed and dragged into an alley. Naruto quickly entered bijuu mode to try and fight off his attacker. But he was shocked to see it was Anko who had grabbed him.<p>

"Easy gaki calm down!" Anko said slightly worried of what might have happened. Okay so maybe grabbing Naruto and dragging him into an alley wasn't the best idea.

"Oh sorry Anko-sensei you scared me." Naruto said as he dropped his bijuu mode.

"Drop the sensei thing kid, just call me Anko." The purple-haired woman said as she released Naruto from her grasp.

"Sure thing Anko," Naruto said with a smile. "So what did you want?"

Hearing this made Anko blush. Wait! Was Naruto seeing things, Anko was actually blushing.

"W-Well I was wondering.." Anko tried to say, but she started to stutter like a shy little girl.

Now Naruto knew something was up, Anko never stuttered.

"Anko what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Anko looked at Naruto's arm and she seemed to relax.

"I-I heard Tsunade-sama put you in the CRA. I was just outside the window listening in on the conversation," Anko said making Naruto go wide eyed. "And I was wondering if...if you'd give me a chance to be one of your wives. I just want a chance to prove myself to you."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Anko was on of the last people he'd expect to want to be with him.

"W-Well I don't know." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his nervously.

"Please, Naruto just give me a chance! One date that's all I'm asking for!" Anko said her eyes pleading, she looked like she was gonna cry.

Naruto looked into her pleading eyes, and he knew he couldn't deny her. He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"Sure thing Anko-chan." Naruto said with a large smile.

Anko was elated that he'd give her a chance, and when she heard him add the -chan to her name her heart beat faster. A few tears of joy escaped her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto!" Anko said happily as she wrapped her arm around him. Naruto was surprised at first, but he did return the hug.

Quickly wiping her tears she looked at Naruto, and almost got lost in his eyes.

"Meet me at my usual dango shop in two days, at 3:00. Don't be late gaki." Anko quickly pecked Naruto on the cheek before she jumped onto the roofs tops.

When she was gone, Naruto leaned against the alley wall and held his rapidly beating heart.

"That woman is seriously crazy, I never know what she's gonna do next," Naruto said as smile graced his lips. "And that's what I love about her."

With that Naruto exited the alley and continued to making his way towards the Hyuuga estates.

* * *

><p>After his encounter with Anko, Naruto once again stood in front of the Hyuuga estates main gate. Like last time the guard led him through the halls, but this time he was lead to a different room.<p>

"Hinata-sama is training through those doors." The guard said before he left.

Naruto quietly opened the doors and stepped inside. He quickly spotted Hinata practicing her jyuuken fighting style. Her movements were graceful and elegant, almost as if she was dancing. He watched entranced by her movements. It was then that he noticed Hinata had stopped.

Hinata had stopped her training and was taking a breather. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clapping behind her. She spun around and saw her long time crush standing there. There was only one reason he would be here, so soon. He had received his answer from Sakura, and he was here to tell her what she had said.

"O-Oh h-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto started to walk towards her.

"Hi Hinata-chan, you were amazing out there. You looked so graceful, and at the same time so deadly." Naruto said with a big grin making Hinata blush bright red.

"I'm guessing Sakura-san gave you her answer." Hinata said the anticipation killing her.

"Yeah, she did." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

_"Oh no, why is he taking a breath. No it must be, because she said no!"_ Hinata thought as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

But to her utter and complete shock Naruto cupped her chin and kissed her. All thoughts left Hinata's mind as she quickly returned to kiss and fought desperately to not faint. After the best few moments of her life, Hinata felt Naruto break their kiss.

"She said yes." Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Hinata's long hair.

Hinata was overjoyed when she heard this. She now had a chance to always be their for Naruto, and she would not blow this chance.

"You know Hinata I've wanted to do that for a while." Naruto said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"R-Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah ever since you stood up to Pein you've had a special place in my heart." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she kissed him again.

This time the kiss was much more intense. She felt him lick her bottom lip, getting the hint she opened her mouth. Instantly Naruto's tongue was wrestling with hers. Hinata was in heaven as they kissed, his lips felt perfect on hers.

Naruto wanted to continue, he wanted to take Hinata to her room and show her the love she deserved. But now was not the time, he liked Hinata a lot but he needed to get to know her better her first. He broke the kiss much to Hinata's disapproval.

"Hinata-chan I'm gonna take you out tomorrow, and we're gonna go on a date," Naruto said earning a happy squeak form Hinata. "I'll pick you up here, at 7:00 tomorrow."

Hinata just dumbly nodded. It was all she could manage as her mind processed all amazing things that had just happened to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek before he walked out of the room.

As soon as Naruto left the room Hinata passed out with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at a small tea shop with Ino. Sakura's morning had been a living hell. Karin was smart and picked things up fast, but Kami could she get on her nerves. And Sakura knew that Karin had told a few people about what happened between her and Naruto. Because she had been getting strange looks from some of the nurses and doctors.<p>

_"Stupid Karin, I told her to keep her mouth shut! I'll make her pay for squealing later!" _Sakura thought angrily as she sipped her tea.

Then there was Ino. She had been acting weird all day. Every time Sakura saw her, she had this distant look in her eyes. Much like she had now. It looked as if she was thinking about something important. Getting fed up she decided to find out what was going on.

"Ino-pig what's up?" Sakura asked snapping Ino out of her daze.

"Huh, oh nothing Forehead." Ino said as she took a sip from her tea.

"You're a horrible liar pig, now talk to me." Sakura said as she place her hand on Ino's.

Ino looked down at her hand and sighed.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Ino said as she looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Sure Ino anything." Sakura said dropping the -pig from her name, seeing how serious she was being.

"I-I heard Tsunade-sama placed Naruto in the CRA," Ino said causing Sakura to go wide eyed, she almost chocked on the tea in her mouth. "A-And I wanted to ask you if I could have a chance to be one of Naruto's wives."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She certainly wasn't expecting that. But Sakura's eyes narrowed, as she looked at Ino. Now Ino wasn't a slut, but she seemed to be interested in a new guy every week. Sakura didn't want Naruto to get into a relationship with Ino, only for her to move on to another guy.

"Why?" Sakura asked more harshly than she intended.

"W-What do you mean?" Ino asked surprised by Sakura's response.

"Why do you want to be with Naruto. Ino I've seen you jump from guy to guy, and I don't want Naruto to be just a fling for you." Sakura said as she sipped her tea.

"Trust me Sakura, Naruto won't be just a fling." Ino said with a dry chuckle.

"Why?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowing.

"Because...because ever since he saved the village from Pein, I get this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I'm around him," Ino said as her mind started to drift to thoughts of Naruto. "I joked that I could fall for him back then, but after he held me and comforted me after the war I've had this deep longing for him. Then after he brought back my father I wanted to do everything in my power to make up for all the shit I've put him through. I want to make him happy, like the way he makes me happy."

Sakura was almost in tears as she listened to Ino explain her feelings for Naruto. When Ino was finished Sakura once again place her hand on top of Ino's.

"Of course you can be one of Naruto's wives. There's no one else I'd rather share him with." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you forehead!" Ino said as she leaned across the table and hugged Sakura.

Sakura quickly hugged her best friend back. When Ino sat back in her seat, she seemed much happier and back to her old self. Soon they were both laughing and arguing like usual.

After lunch they both went their separate ways. Sakura had to finish her shift at the hospital, and continue teaching Karin. Ino had finished her shift at the hospital and was on her way towards her family flower shop. All along the way she was in deep thought, she had a date to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>There we chapter 5 is done. What did you guys think. Love it. Hate it. Did you enjoy the lemon. What do you think of Kishimoto's interview, let me know. So remember to FollowFavorite and review. Also remember to PM me any ideas you guys, they're very helpful. Also regarding the whole rings on Sakura's arm, I got that idea from another story and I really thought it was an interesting idea. The same thing with Ino and Sakura's talk in the tea shop, I read that in another story and I thought it fit in this story. Give me feed back it's what helps me and motivates me to write this story. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**(Rant Time)**

**Well it's official, I think I hate Kishimoto now. There's an interview floating around, whether it's real or not I don't know. But in the interview Kishimoto says that Sakura would quote "be kind of a terrible woman" if she moved on from Sasuke to Naruto. I don't care if you ship NH or SS, what Kishimoto said is just plain horrible. He say's he was on the fence about having Sakura start to love Naruto, but he felt Sakura would "be a terrible woman" because she loved Sasuke and moved on. So you're telling me that if a girl moves on from an abusive relationship it makes her a terrible woman just because she loved the guy. Sasuke has done nothing but abuse Sakura since he's known her. So why would Sakura wanting to move on make her a terrible woman. I'm not even a girl an I find this horribly offensive. Kishimoto is sending an awful message to people who read his manga, especially girls. So if this interview is true than I officially give up on you Kishimoto, and you've lost all my support and respect. I seriously don't even want to bother watching the Last now, because of all this bullshit. But I want to see some explanation as to why Naruto switches from Sakura to Hinata. I want to see Naruto confess to Sakura, or at least tell her that he loved her. I want to see Naruto tell Sakura that it was him on the bench that complimented her forehead. But I won't get my hopes up too high, because I can almost guarantee the movie won't address Naruto's feelings for Sakura at all. It will just be 110 mins of NaruHina(I don't hate the pairing) with no resolution for his feelings for Sakura. And if any of the leaks I've read are true, than the movie will literally make no sense and be one giant fucking mess. I mean one of the leaks I read was that Naruto and Hinata get stuck on an island for like 2-3 months(All while the moon is still threatening the Earth). During that time Hinata teaches Naruto to cook and dance(Umm what) and Naruto teaches Hinata the Rasengan(No just no, that would literally be the stupidest shit ever if Hinata learned the Rasengan). Then the worst part of the leaked info is a part when Naruto tells Hinata that one of the reasons he didn't act on his feelings for her was, because something his mother said was holding him back. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU make Kushina's DYING wish seem like something that was holding Naruto back! That pisses me off more than anything else! If that is true and it's in the movie I will officially hate this fucking series. If any of that shit is real it will be more of comedy to me than a serious movie. So if that interview is real, Kishimoto better be prepared to lose a massive chunk of his female readers, he officially sealed his own coffin with this one. I will finish this story, because I don't like to leave things half finished and I love writing this story. I will watch the anime up until the parts with Chap. 700 and beyond. Hell I'll even watch the Last, just to see how much of a giant fucking mess it will be. God everything was great about this series until like 3 weeks ago, when all this shit hit the fan. But I can only pray that Kishimoto realizes his mistakes, and addresses this shit, because I'm officially done with you Kishimoto DONE! I put my faith in you, and you completely shit all over it. Sorry about the rant, but I just needed to get this shit off my chest.**


	6. Chapter 6 Building Relationships

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>(Team 7 Training Grounds)<p>

Naruto strode onto Team 7's old training ground. He was flooded with memories, that brought a smile to his face. But his smile turned to a frown when he thought of Sasuke. He clenched his fist in anger when he thought of his former best friend.

"Why did you have to do that you stupid teme," Naruto said to himself. "You could have come back with us, and we could have been a team again."

Now Naruto was clenching his fists so hard, that he broke the skin of his palms. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra starting to influence him as his anger grew. But he took a few breaths and calmed himself.

_"I've got focus, I won't be able to train properly if I'm angry." _Naruto thought as he channeled chakra into his left eye.

Naruto opened his left eye and his blue tomoe rinnegan appeared.

"Okay let's see what this thing can do," Naruto said as he felt the rinnegan's power course through him. "First let's see if I can do that teleport thing Sasuke was doing."

Naruto scanned for an object to switch with. He spotted a lone log across the field, and he focused in on it. Seconds later Naruto found himself standing where the log was.

"Whoa." Naruto said in a low voice as he gazed at the log he switched with.

He remembered Sasuke saying that the teleport only had a short range.

_"Well let's see if I can increase this things range. But if I can't then I can always learn dad's **Hiraishin **jutsu."_ Naruto thought as he prepared to continue his training.

But before he could start again, he heard someone speak up behind him.

"You know I could help you train your rinnegan."

Naruto turned around to see Konan standing there. Konan was now dressed in standard jonin apparel with her headband tied around her head.

"Oh hey Konan-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked happy to see his blue-haired friend.

"I'm doing fine Naruto." Konan replied with small smile.

"How are you adjusting to life in the village?" Naruto said as he turned off his rinnegan.

"It was difficult at first, but I'm really starting to like it here. The people are all so nice and the shinobi are very helpful when I have questions." Konan said as she turned to gaze at the village walls behind them.

"Well that's great to hear." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"As I was saying before, I can help you train with your rinnegan. I learned a lot about how it works from Nagato and Yahiko." Konan said as she walked up to Naruto.

"Sure thing Konan-chan, any help will be great." Naruto said as he again channeled chakra into his left eye.

Walking towards the middle of the field, Naruto started his training again.

After training for a few hours, Naruto had mastered several new abilities thanks to his rinnegan. He could now make a **Rasenshuriken** with every chakra nature. He also learned all the major chakra points thanks to Konan, even though he couldn't use the jyuuken, it was still good to know. Naruto had also mastered a few of the **Six Paths Technique**. He could now push and repel attacks with ease, summon a few of the rinnegan summons, and he could absorb chakra fairly well.

Naruto now lay in the center of the field panting in exhaustion. As he lay there he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned his head and saw Konan sitting next to him, gazing up at the sky.

"You know you're just like them," Konan said with a smile as she continued to look at the sky. She looked down at Naruto to see him looking at her in confusion.

She tried not to giggle at the face he was making.

"I'm talking about Yahiko and Nagato. You're just like them. Nagato had this undying determination to make his dreams of peace real, and Yahiko was a carefree and kind person. You've carried out both their wills, and I couldn't be more thankful," Konan said, but just as Naruto tried to speak she choked back a sob. "I...I miss them so much sometimes."

Seeing that she was about to cry, Naruto quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Konan.

"I know it's hard Konan-chan, just let it out don't bottle up your feelings." Naruto said in soothing voice.

Konan tried to fight the tears, she was a kunoichi dammit. But the pain that she had held in for so long burst out. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and openly wept into his chest.

"Why did they have to die? Nagato, Yahiko, and Jiraiya-sensei are all dead, I have no one left." Konan said in between sobs.

"You're wrong Konan-chan you still have me, and I'll never leave you alone again." Naruto said in the most sincere voice Konan had ever heard.

Konan looked into Naruto's eyes and a wave of emotions flowed through her. She didn't understand what she was currently feeling for Naruto, but she knew it felt right. Then she said something that shocked him.

"Kiss me."

Those two simple words raced through Naruto's mind. Oh he wanted to kiss her, to take all her worries away. But he knew she didn't really want to, she was just confused about her emotions right now.

"Konan, I can't do that you're confused right now." Naruto said as tried to push her away.

"Naruto please! Just one kiss, I have to know something." Konan said with pleading eyes.

Naruto looked into her deep amber eyes. He saw all the emotion they held. Naruto had never truly noticed how beautiful Konan truly was.

_"Kami how did I never notice how stunning she is." _Naruto thought as his eyes wandered to her lips.

He gazed at her lips for a moment, and he made his desicion.

_"Fuck it." _Naruto thought as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Fireworks instantly exploded in Konan's head when she felt his lips on hers. He was so passionate and loving, he was making her melt. Her hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in his blonde locks.

Naruto slowly lowered them to the ground. He started to lick her bottom lip, she understood what he wanted and opened her mouth. Her tongue instantly found his, and a wrestle for dominance began. Naruto's more experienced tongue eventually won, and he started to explore her mouth.

When they broke the kiss they were both panting. Naruto looked at Konan, and he came to a conclusion. He wanted her to be with her forever, he wanted her bad.

"Konan," Naruto said causing her to look at him with half-lidded eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being one of my wives?"

Konan didn't even to wait to answer, as she launched herself at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, of course I will. I love you." She said before she captured his lips again.

After they broke the kiss Naruto again looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Konan." Naruto pecked her on the lips, and helped her to her feet.

"Let's head home." Naruto said as he walked them home. The entire time Konan had her head leaning against Naruto's shoulder.

After a peaceful walk through the village. Naruto and Konan stepped into his apartment. When they walked into the living room they spotted Ryuuzetsu sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for them.

"Where were you two all day." She asked suspiciously.

"Konan was helping me train with my rinnegan, that's all." Naruto said as he started to get nervous for some reason.

Ryuuzetsu looked and saw that their hands were intertwined. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked jealous for some reason.

"Fine." She said harshly before she walked into the room she was sleeping in and slammed the door.

Naruto and Konan just looked at each other, and shrugged before heading off to do their own thing.

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto lay awake on the couch. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind kept going over all the things that happened to him over the past few days. As he lay there he felt a chakra signature land on the roof. Naruto slowly got up,and walked out his front door. He pumped some chakra into his legs and jumped onto the roof. When he landed he quickly spotted someone sitting on the edge of the roof, as they gazed at the night sky.<p>

As he approached he recognized who the person was. Her long white hair was lightly blowing in the gentle night breeze.

"Ryuuzetsu what are you doing up here?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her.

He saw her stiffen when he spoke to her.

"I thought you'd be with your girlfriend." Ryuuzetsu spat out harshly.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused by her sudden anger.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Konan. Don't even try to deny, I know you two are together." She said a little less harshly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Now things were starting to make sense.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything. But why do you care if we're together?" Naruto asked causing her head to snap towards him.

"It's just...it's just...why did you choose her, and not me!?" Ryuuzetsu nearly yelled in her frustration.

Now Naruto was not expecting that. He thought she might have been a little jealous, but he wasn't expecting this.

"You became this world's guiding light, and after we defeated Muku you became my hearts guiding light." Ryuuzetsu said as tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto was completely taken aback by this. He had no idea that Ryuuzetsu felt this strongly for him.

"But I guess I'm not good enough for you." Ryuuzetsu said as she started to stand up.

But she was stopped when Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan, don't you ever say that. You're an amazing woman, and any guy would kill to be with you. It's just that I had no idea you felt this way," Naruto said as he cupped her cheek. "I would love absolutely to be with you."

Naruto looked into her pale ringed eyes, and he saw worry and doubt in them.

"B-But what about Konan?" She asked not wanting to break her new friends heart.

"You must not have heard, but Tsunade-baachan placed me in the CRA," Hearing this made Ryuuzetsu's eyes widen. "You'll have to share me, but we can still be together."

Ryuuzetsu looked into his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth.

_"I may not like the idea of sharing him, but if it means I can be with him I'll deal with it." _Ryuuzetsu thought as she made up her mind.

"Okay Naruto I'll give it a chance." She said with a small smile.

Naruto grinned and started to get lost in her beautiful eyes. Eventually they were both leaning towards each other. Ryuuzetsu was the one who actually initiated the kiss. She closed the last few inches and captured Naruto's lips.

It wasn't a fierce or demanding kiss. It was a slow and loving one. The kiss didn't last long, they both broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Come on let's head back inside I'll stay with you both tonight." Naruto said as he held out his hand for Ryuuzetsu to take.

She smiled and accepted his hand. They both stood and walked back into Naruto's apartment. Where they both got into the bed with Konan, and went to sleep with Naruto's arms wrapped around the both of them.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day at 7:00 p.m.)<p>

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga estates, waiting for Hinata. He had been planning this date for most of the day, he even dressed up a little for the date. He wore a orange button up shirt, with black dress pants. Naruto had tried to comb his hair, but after 5 minutes he gave up.

As Naruto stood their he went over everything that had happened to him during the day. First he met with Sakura and told her about Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and Anko. She was surprised to say the least, but she was still happy for him. Then Naruto had spent some family bonding time with Karin. They had gotten to know each other a lot better. She could seriously get on Naruto's nerves at times, but he still loved her like a sister. After spending time with Karin, Naruto did some training with Kiba, Lee, and Neji. They all put up a good fight, but they were no match for Naruto's new powers.

Just then the main gates opened and out stepped Hinata. She looked beautiful in the blue sundress that she was wearing. The dress was dark blue, and went to the top of her knees. She wore little makeup, but were she did have it only enhanced her natural beauty. Naruto was enchanted by her.

"H-Hey Hinata-chan, you look beautiful." Naruto said as he greedily drank in her image.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as her cheeks were tinged pink.

"Well shall we get going?" Naruto said as he offered her his arm.

She smiled, nodded, and grabbed his arm. They walked through the village, talking quietly the whole way. Eventually they came to a stop in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in the village.

"Umm are you sure you can afford this place Naruto-kun, it's pricey even for my family," Hinata said. She didn't want Naruto going broke for her.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan it won't be a problem, just trust me." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

She nodded and let him lead her inside. The restaurant was lavishly decorated, and the delicious smells from the kitchen wafted throughout the entire restaurant.

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto walk up and simply ask for a table. The man he asked looked up and asked for a name and reservation.

"I don't have a reservation, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making the man go wide eyed.

"Of course! Follow me sir, madam." The man said as he gestured for Naruto and Hinata to follow him.

Soon they were seated at a nice secluded table near the windows. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when he saws Hinata's surprised face. A waiter quickly came and took their drink orders then left.

"Naruto-kun how did you do that?" Hinata asked still surprised at their amazing table.

"Hey what can I say, being the village hero has its perks." Naruto said with another grin.

"You certainly are a hero, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a loving smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan that means a lot to me." Naruto said as he returned her smile.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Naruto learned that Hinata and him had a lot in common. They both shared difficult pasts. Naruto didn't have his parents, but Hinata was shunned by her father and clan so she wasn't much better off. They both wanted to prove to others that they were strong, and wanted to earn everyone's respect. Naruto was actually surprised that Hinata seemed to dominate most of the conversation. He thought that he would have to pry things out of her, but once he got her talking she barely stopped.

After the amazing meal, Naruto lead Hinata through the streets of Konoha. He still had one more stop on the date. Along the way they continued their conversation. Soon Hinata was surprised to see them standing on top of the Hokage Mounument. He lead her towards the edge and they sat down, overlooking the entire village.

"It's truly beautiful isn't it?" Hinata asked as she gazed over the sprawling village.

"Not as beautiful as you." Naruto said causing Hinata's face to heat up.

Hinata turned to Naruto and suddenly captured his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss that showed how much she truly cared for him. Hinata sighed when she broke the kiss and laid her head on Naruto's chest.

"Tonight was perfect Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a content smile on her face.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said as he held Hinata closer to him.

"Naruto-kun I love you." Hinata said as she looked Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto stared into her pale eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a chaste kiss on the lips.

Hinata then returned to laying her head on Naruto's chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, just holding each other close. Eventually Naruto knew that he had to get her home. But just as he was about to stand, he noticed that Hinata was lightly snoring.

Naruto chuckled softly and lifted her, gently as possible, and carried her bridal style back towards her home. After an awkward explanation at the front gate, Naruto made his way through the estates. He found Hinata's room, where he expertly opened the door and gently laid her the bed and even tucked her in. Before he left he brushed the hair off her forehead and gave it a kiss.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered as he walked towards the door.

"Mmm Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed as she got comfortable under her covers.

Naruto smiled and exited the Hyuuga estates towards his home. He never noticed that Sakura had been following them most of the night, observing how their date went. He also never noticed the smile that was on her face as she walked home.

* * *

><p>(Next Day 2:45 p.m.)<p>

Naruto was in the middle of the training, when he suddenly felt like he was forgetting something. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small watch. He checked the time, and when he saw it he nearly turned white. He had completely forgotten his date with Anko, and he had 15 minutes to get to the dango shop to meet her.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted towards the village.

He reached the village gates in record time. Izumo and Kotetsu were scared shitless when they saw the orange and yellow blur fly through the village gates.

"Should we even bother?" Izumo lazily drawled out.

"Nah," Kotetsu said as he tried to get back to sleep.

Naruto barreled through the streets pushing anyone who got in his way. As he rounded a corner he cheeked his watch again, 2:58. Oh Kami, he was still a few blocks away, he was gonna be late. Seeing no other option Naruto entered his bijuu mode and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He rounded another corner and the dango shop came into view. Naruto picked up the pace. Once he was close enough he came to a skidding stop, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. When the dust cleared he saw Anko standing there.

Anko turned and checked the clock on the wall.

"3 o'clock on the dot, great timing gaki." Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto tried to grin as he stood there panting heavily.

"Well gaki, we going inside or what?" Anko said as she approached him.

Naruto nodded still out of breath. Anko smiled and grabbed Naruto's and led him into the dango shop.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go Chap. 6 is done. Chap. 7 will pick up with Anko and Naruto's date. Don't expect the next chapter to come out this quickly. I just had a lot of free time today, because I didn't have school. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What do think about this new info about the Last? Let me know, I love your guys feedback. So remember to FollowFavorite, Review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**(Rant Time)**

**So apparently it's confirmed that part of the Last's plot will be Sakura letting Hinata have Naruto even though she might have feelings for him. Then Naruto gets with Hinata, because she loves him and he feels Sakura will be better off with Sasuke. So instead of having the two of the MAIN CHARACTERS actually be happy with each other, Kishimoto instead has them step aside so the other can be happy. So Naruto may have ended up with Hinata, but not because he truly wanted to. He ends up with Hinata, because he was doing it for what he thought would make Sakura happy. The exact same is for Sakura. She could have had Naruto, but she felt that he would be better off with Hinata. So, because they both love each other so selflessly they're willing to sacrifice their own happiness for what they felt would make the other happy. They were so close to being together, then Kishimoto rips them apart for some angsty, misery plot bullshit. God I really don't want to watch this movie now. But I have to see how badly they'll try to explain this travesty. Kishimoto you officially ruined what could have been a beautiful and HAPPY romance, and substituted it for some misery plot to justify Chap. 700. and cover your mistakes. God Kishimoto I hate you so much right now it's not even funny, you've officially killed this series for me.**


	7. Chapter 7 One Long Day

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. Thanks to everyone who Favorited/Followed, reviewed and PM'd me ideas and suggestions. You're all awesome and I love your support and feedback. So with that out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>Anko led Naruto through the dango shop towards a table near the back. They both sat down across from each other. Naruto took this time to gaze around the little shop. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had its charms. When Naruto looked down at the table, he was surprised to see Anko's initials carved into it. He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips, when he saw this.<p>

"You really do spend a lot of time here don't you?" Naruto asked as his eyes landed on Anko.

"Well hell yeah, this place has the best dango in the entire village!" She said excitedly just as their waitress walked up.

The woman spotted Anko and smiled, then asked what they wanted.

"We'll have the usual." Anko replied causing the waitress to nod and walk off.

Anko turned and saw Naruto looking at her with a confused look.

"Just trust me you'll love it," she said causing him to smile.

When the waitress came back with their order, Naruto watched as Anko quickly started to eat her dango with a smile on her face. Naruto took a few test bites and he was surprised at how good it was. Eventually he was eating almost as fast as Anko was.

After they finished eating, Anko ordered them some tea. Then they spent the next hour talking and telling stories. Naruto was at first embarrassed by Anko's brash and flirtatious behavior, but he quickly got used to it. He even started teasing her back. But as the date went on, Naruto had one question he needed to Anko. After a round of hearty laughter Naruto decided to finally ask her.

"Anko this has been great, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time," Naruto said causing Anko to smile at him.

"That's good to hear gaki, I'm really trying here." Anko said as her smile turned to a grin. She was about to continue, but then she noticed his expression change.

"But one things has been kinda bothering me. I just want to know, what made you choose me?" Naruto asked making Anko go wide eyed for a moment.

She was genuinely surprised by the question, but it was one she was expecting. With a sigh she stood up and offered him her hand.

"Take my hand, and follow me."

Naruto took her hand and she started leading him through the village. Along the way Naruto noticed that several people shot them strange looks. Looks he hadn't seen, since he was younger and still shunned by the village.

Eventually Anko led him to the outskirts of the Forest of Death. Naruto shuddered slightly when unpleasant memories of the place flashed in his mind. Anko led him to an abandoned guard post. They both jumped onto the post's roof and sat down. The area was very secluded and offered them some privacy, a very rare thing in a shinobi village.

With deep intake of breath Anko started speaking.

"Naruto, you and me aren't so different." She said as she gazed into the sky.

Naruto was surprised she hadn't called him gaki, so he knew that this was serious. Deciding that silence was the best option, he kept his mouth shut.

"I...I was shunned and looked down upon by this village too. All because of this," Anko said as she pulled down the collar of her trench coat, revealing her curse mark.

Naruto knew that Anko had received a curse mark, but he didn't know that the villagers shunned her.

"It wasn't nearly as bad they treated you. But people would call me a snake whore, and give me these looks, the same looks they would give you," Anko said pulling her collar back up and returning her gaze to the sky. "The shinobi were still kind to me, even though a couple gave me trouble. But I could barely go out in public without immediately being hassled by the villagers. That dango shop we were just at was one of the few shops that wouldn't kick me out. It was for me, like Ichiraku is for you. It was a place where I could go and not be judged, a place to go and be accepted."

Naruto could hardly believe his ears. He was seething with anger, at the village he swore to protect. It was horrible to hear that another person was treated like her was.

"After a while, I developed a mask that I could where out in public. Kinda like the one I know you put on sometimes. I would act flirty and extravagant to help get my mind off the villagers. Eventually I started sleeping with various men, even women, just to feel something other than pain and loneliness. Any pleasure no matter how short lived it was, was very welcome." Anko continued as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Naruto just sat there and soaked it all in. His heart slowly breaking as he heard Anko speak.

"Then one day I saw you. I saw the way the villagers treated you, and suddenly I didn't feel as alone anymore. I saw you getting the same looks I would get, for something out of your control. I saw the loud and confident mask you would put on in public, but as soon as you'd be alone that mask would shatter. I-I wanted to help you, so you wouldn't have to bear the pain alone," Anko was now fully crying, she didn't try to fight the tears as she shook lightly.

Then Anko stopped breifly, and took another deep breath trying to stop her shaking. She then turned to Naruto and grasped his hand tightly.

"There...There was a time where I actually considered adopting you," Anko said making Naruto go wide eyed. "Kami, I was gonna do it. I was prepared to go to the Hokage, and demand that he let me adopt you. B-But then I realized that if I did adopt you it would only make our lives more difficult. If the villagers saw that the snake whore had adopted the demon child, they would have a fucking field day. And I decided to watch over you from the shadows. It killed me to see you suffer those looks and taunts. I wanted nothing more than to walk up to you and hug you, to let you know that I understood your pain."

Now Naruto was crying too. Anko's words had hit him right in his heart.

_"I...I could have had a mother, someone to look after me. Someone to come home to everyday. Kami if my mother knew the way the villagers treated Anko and me, she would rise from the grave and beat every one of them." _Naruto thought as he let tears flow from his eyes.

Suddenly Naruto felt Anko wrap her arms around him, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Please forgive me Naruto, I can't be alone again." She cried as she tightly gripped the back of his orange jacket.

Anko stopped crying when she felt Naruto cup her chin. She looked as saw that his face was just as tear stained as hers.

"Anko-chan you have nothing to apologize for, and I will never and I mean never leave you alone again." Naruto said with extreme passion as he crashed his lips against Anko's

Now Anko had been kissed many times before, during her many sexual escapades. But the way Naruto kissed her blew her away. He kissed her with such raw passion and emotion that is took her breath away. Then Naruto surprised her by licking her bottom lip. She happily parted her lips, and instantly there tongues met and danced. They continued their liplock for a for a few more moments before the need for air made them separate. With a groan of annoyance she parted their lips, but she rested her forehead against his.

"Anko-chan I promise you that if you stay with me that I'll never abandon you, and that you'll accepted with open arms. I love you Anko-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in and gave Anko a gentle and loving kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto again, as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I love you too Naruto, thank you!" She cried into his neck.

They stayed like this for at least another hour, just holding each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Anko reluctantly got out of Naruto's arms and said that she had to a few errands to run. Naruto gave her one last, lingering goodbye kiss before she left. As Naruto watched, with a smile, as Anko ran off he was struck with a sudden realization. He had absolutely nothing to do now.

* * *

><p>Across the village Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital, and Kami did she need to blow of some steam. Karin had been annoying and badgering her all day long. If she stayed in the red-head's presence any longer she was gonna snap her neck. As Sakura walked through the village, she spotted Hinata walking towards her. Instantly a smile spread across her face, as she spotted her friend.<p>

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she waved to the Hyuuga.

Hinata's head snapped towards the voice that was calling out to her. A small smile formed on her face when she saw Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata said happily as Sakura caught up to her.

"So I'm guessing your date with Naruto went well." Sakura said suddenly.

Hinata's face instantly flushed bright red.

"Y-Yes it was amazing." Hinata had managed to stutter out.

"Well that's good to hear," Sakura said as a great way to blow off some steam came to mind. "Hey Hinata you wanna spar? I kinda have to blow off some steam. Plus it has been awhile since I've had some decent practice."

Hinata blinked at sudden question. She had no where else to go, and it too had been a while since she had been in a spar.

"Sure thing Sakura!" Hinata said as Sakura started leading them towards the training fields.

Eventually they found themselves on a random training field, just outside the village. The two stood on opposite sides of the clearing, and just stared at each other. Without a word they were both charging each other.

Sakura went for powerful kicks and punches utilizing her chakra enhanced strenght. While Hinata went for precise and fast jabs using her Byakugan to see all of Sakura's movements. However Tsunade's evasion training had paid off, and Sakura effortlessly dipped and dodged around Hinata's jyuuken strikes. Hinata was dodging Sakura's attacks, but they were slowly but surely getting closer to striking her. As they continued to trade blows, Hinata made the mistake of trying to block one of Sakura's blows. She was sent flying across the field, and with a grunt she did a quick flip and landed on her feet.

Hinata was panting heavily as she clutched her throbbing arm. She looked to see that Sakura was slightly winded, but she still looked like she could go for a while. This surprised Hinata, because she knew Sakura didn't exactly have the best stamina and would usually tire quickly.

_"How is she moving so fast? It's as if she's speeding up. Also how is she not tired yet? She looks she could still fight for a lot longer." _Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan. What she saw made her gasp.

Sakura was feeling great. All her senses felt heightened. When she was fighting Hinata, it looked as if Hinata was moving in slow motion. Also Sakura was surprised at how spry she still felt. Normally by now she'd be bent over in exhaustion. She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Hinata activate her Byakugan and gasp.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned she might have hurt Hinata.

"Sakura your arm." Hinata said as she saw the red glow Sakura's arm was giving off. The glow seemed to be spreading throughout Sakura's chakra system.

Sakura blinked and lifted her sleeve to see that the rings on her arm were slightly glowing.

"What are those?" Hinata asked as she appeared next to Sakura.

"These are because of Naruto," Sakura said as Hinata poked the red and orange rings. "I got them after we...had sex. Naruto bit into my neck, he said Kurama told him to."

Hinata again gasped, but this time for a different reason.

_"WHAT! She had sex with Naruto-kun. But...but I wanted to be his first. Well if I can't be his first, I will definately be his second." _Hinata thought as she shot Sakura a jealous look.

Hinata decided to get back to the topic on hand.

"Well it seems that those rings have given you some of the kyuubi's chakra." Hinata said as she again activated her Byakugan. She saw that the red chakra in Sakura's system was slowly starting to retreat back into the rings.

Sakura went wide eyed when she heard this. So that's why she wasn't tired, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was because she had some of Kurama's chakra in her. Sakura had to let Tsunade know right away.

"Hinata we have to let Tsunade-sama know about this." Sakura said as she took of back towards the village with Hinata in tow.

* * *

><p>Naruto trudged aimlessly through the village streets with nowhere to go. He was officially bored out his mind. But luck shined upon Naruto, because he spotted Tenten walking out of a weapon shop just in front of him.<p>

_"Hmm might as well ask her." _Naruto thought as he ran to catch up to the weapon mistress.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto called out as he ran towards her.

Tenten quickly spun around and grinned when she saw Naruto.

"Hey you knucklehead." She said genuinely happy to see Naruto.

"How have you been, Tenten?"

"Ah, I've been alright. I've been training with Lee and Neji a lot lately. Also I've been visiting Gai-sensei at the hospital." Tenten said with a sad smile.

"How is he doing?" Naruto said sadly as he thought of Gai.

"Oh he's doing well, still spouting nonsense about his 'flames of youth' never being extinguished," Tenten said with a sigh, but she was smiling. "I can tell he's disappointed that he can't be a shinobi anymore, but he's making the best of it. Plus Lee is with him all the time trying to cheer him up."

"Well that's Bushy Brows for you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Tenten said as she looked into Naruto's piercing blue eyes, her brown eyes met his blue ones. She blushed slightly and looked away. "I...I uh never thanked you for bringing Neji back and for saving Gai-sensei."

"You don't have to thank me Tenten-chan." Naruto said with his usual grin.

Tenten blushed even more when she heard him add the -chan to her name.

"Yes I do Naruto. If I had lost Neji and Gai-sensei, I don't know what I would have done." Tenten said as she fought back tears. She wouldn't cry especially in front of a Naruto. She was a tough woman, and she wouldn't look weak in front of him.

Naruto saw this and he scowled a little.

"Tenten just because you want to cry doesn't make you weak. Even the strongest woman needs to let out her emotions sometimes." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten listened to Naruto's words, and they made sense to her. She let a few stray tears streak down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. Naruto may be right, but she didn't like to cry in front of others.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that." Tenten said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem Tenten, that's what friends are for." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah friends." Tenten said sadly.

Seeing this Naruto decided to go for it.

"Hey Tenten would you like to go out sometime?"

"What, like a date?" Tenten asked surprised by his sudden request.

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow. Maybe we could spar then hang out afterwards."

Tenten thought for a moment. True a part of her still liked Neji, but she knew that relationship likely wasn't going anywhere. Plus she had always had this silent admiration for Naruto, it had started after he defeated Neji in the chunnin exams. He was one of the few guys who truly caught her attention. She decided to throw caution to the wind, and just go with it.

"Sure thing Naruto, pick me up around 6 p.m. tomorrow." Tenten said with a big smile.

"Alright it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow Tenten-chan." Naruto said as he took of down the street.

Tenten watched Naruto run of, and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips. She knew tomorrow was gonna be amazing.

* * *

><p>Naruto now sat in Ichiraku for dinner waiting for his order to be prepared. He was a little disappointed that Ayame wasn't there, but Teuchi told him that she hadn't been feeling well lately. Naruto just sighed, he missed talking with his neechan. He had briefly considered a relationship with her, but she was his sister in all but blood. It would have been weird dating her.<p>

As Naruto sat there he thought of the exhausting day he had. The entire day had been a fucking emotional roller coaster. He had no idea what he was gonna do after he ate. He hadn't seen Sakura or Hinata all day, and Konan and Ryuuzetsu were both out on short missions. Naruto sighed as Teuchi placed his bowl in front of him. Teuchi wanted to talk to the boy, but he looked like he needed to be alone right now.

Naruto was just about to start eating when he heard the flaps to the stand be pushed aside. He was gonna ignore whoever entered, but he was surprised to hear the person speak to him.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Naruto spun around on his stool and was surprised to see Ino Yamanaka standing there. He was even more surprised to hear that she was looking for him.

"You were looking for me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

"Well yeah, when I couldn't find you at your apartment or the training grounds. I knew you'd be here." Ino said as she took a seat next to him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked honestly confused. Ino and him weren't exactly the closet of friends. But she was one of his precious people, and he cared deeply for her. It also helped that she was honestly one of the hottest kunoichi in the village.

"I...I have something I want to ask you." She asked as a blush spread across her face.

Naruto was confused. Ino was usually very loud and direct. But to see her stuttering and blushing was very surprising.

"Sure Ino, you can ask me anything." Naruto said as he looked into her pale blue eyes.

Ino took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Naruto...h-how would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ino asked as she blushed furiously.

That was the last thing Naruto was expecting to hear.

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked still a little shocked.

"I asked you, if you wanted to go on a date." Ino said a little more confidently this time.

Naruto just stared at her for a moment. He honestly couldn't think of any reasons to not a least give her a chance.

"Sure thing Ino-chan, but I'm busy tomorrow. So how about the day after that?" Naruto said with a smile.

Ino's face lit up when he agreed.

"Thank you Naruto, that sounds great!" Ino nearly yelled as she pulled him in for a hug.

Naruto hugged her back, and inhaled her scent. She smelled of freshly picked flowers. Realizing that they were hugging slightly too long, Ino released Naruto as a fierce blush spread across her face.

"I-I'll see you soon Naruto." Ino stuttered out just before she bolted out of the stand towards her home.

Naruto watched her leave with a smile on his face. He then turned back to his food and realized it was now cold. He quickly yelled for Teuchi to bring him a fresh bowl. Naruto just sighed as he waited for his ramen to be prepared.

"Kami now I understand why baachan drinks." Naruto muttered as he put is face in his hands.

His life was gonna get real complicated, really soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Man that was some heavy stuff with Anko right. I actually was tearing up when I was writing that scene. So what did you guys think. Love it, Hate it, don't care. Let me know I need feedback. Remember to followfavorite, review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. I've gotten some rally good ideas from you guys. Another chapter should be out soon with Thanksgiving break rolling up. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Flurry of Emotions

**Wow you guys are awesome. Over 200 favorites, almost 240 follows, and almost 100 reviews. Thank you all for supporting this story. I also want to personally thank snake1980 for giving me several great ideas, that I will definately be using in the this story. If any of you guys have ideas also, feel free to send them my way.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sitting at her desk finishing the last of her paperwork for the day. She had sent Shizune home early, and was alone in her office.<p>

_"I've been working nonstop for the past week. Thank Kami I can finally retire soon." _Tsunade thought as she eyed the drawer where she kept here sake. _"No! I need to focus, once I retire I can get drunk."_

As Tsunade got back to her paperwork, she heard a few knocks at the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled thinking it was Shizune coming back to check on her.

"Uh shishou can we speak with you?"

Tsunade looked up and was surprised to see Sakura and Hinata standing in front of her desk.

"Oh Sakura it's you. Sure what do you want to talk about?" Tsunade said as she smiled at her apprentice.

Sakura looked at Hinata, and they nodded to each other. Sakura slowly lifted up here sleeve to show the three rings on her upper arm.

"So you got a tattoo, I didn't think you were the type Sakura." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"It's not a tattoo Tsunade-sama." Hinata said surprising the blonde Hokage.

"What do you mean it's not a tattoo? Then what is it?" Tsunade said as she stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Uh I think it's best for you explain this Sakura." Hinata said as a slight blush crossed her face.

"Shishou this is...this is...a mate mark." Sakura said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"A what!?" Tsunade said in a slightly upset tone.

"It's a mate mark, I got it after Naruto and me...you know did it." Sakura said the last part in a quite tone.

"That little bastard, he just couldn't keep it in his pants could he." Tsunade sighed as sunk back into her seat.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault." Sakura said surprising both Hinata and Tsunade.

"What, how is it not his fault?" Tsunade said as she leaned forward.

"I...I seduced him." Sakura said trying to avoid her master's gaze.

"Well, well that truly is a surprise." Tsunade said with another smirk on her face.

Tsunade then looked at Hinata. The poor girl looked as if she was gonna pass out any second.

"Well, I really doubt you came here just to tell me that you slept with Naruto." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

Hearing this snapped Hinata out of her stupor.

"Uh hai Tsunade-sama. We were sparring earlier, and I noticed something strange when I activated my Byakugan. It appears that Sakura can access some of the kyuubi's chakra through the mark on her arm." Hinata said making Tsunade's eyes widen.

Instantly Tsunade was on her feet, inspecting Sakura. Her hands glowed green, as she scanned through Sakura's vitals. She hovered her hands over Sakura's body, but when she came to the mark on her arm a chill ran down her spine.

"Yeah there is definately some of the kyuubi's chakra in you, but except for that you seem...wait hold on a second." Tsunade said as she hovered her hand over Sakura's stomach.

"What is it shishou." Sakura asked confused at her masters sudden exclamation.

"Uh Sakura have you been feeling well lately?" Tsunade questioned looking Sakura in the eyes.

"Um I have been feeling a little sick the last few days, but what does that...you don't mean!" Sakura said as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes Sakura you're pregnant, congratulations." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she heard this. She turned to Sakura and watched as a flurry of emotions flashed through her features.

Sakura started to hyperventilate as she place her hand on a nearby chair to steady herself.

_"Holy shit, how am I gonna tell Naruto!? Are we ready to be parents!? Fuck I'm freaking out! Okay Sakura calm down." _Sakura thought as she tried to calm her breathing.

**"Hey you should be happy, you're gonna have Naruto-kun's baby. Plus he'll be ecstatic to hear you're pregnant." **Inner Sakura said trying to comfort her outer self.

Sakura was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see her master smiling at her.

"Sakura you should be happy, you're gonna be a mother," Tsunade said as he smile widened. "Something I will never be able to experience." Tsunade said the last part under her breath so no one could hear what she said.

Suddenly what Tsunade said finally had sunken in.

"I-I'm gonna be a mom," Sakura said in as a hushed tone as a smile spread across her face. "I'm gonna be a mom!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Tsunade and Hinata.

"Congratulations Sakura." Hinata said truly happy for her friend, but there still was a small twinge of jealousy.

"So how are you gonna tell the gaki?" Tsunade said as she pulled out a sake bottle.

"I-I don't know, I'll tell him in a few days once I figure this all out." Sakura said as she finally sat in the chair she was leaning on.

"Well you can tell him after I officially announce Kakashi as the Rokudaime Hokage." Tsunade said as she filled three cups of sake.

"That actually is a good idea, alright I'll tell him after the ceremony," Sakura said with a smile.

"Now how about a drink to celebrate!" Tsunade said as she handed Sakura and Hinata a cup.

"Shishou I really shouldn't." Sakura said as she tried push the cup away.

"Sakura we both know that one drink won't hurt the baby, so it's fine." Tsunade said as she handed the cup to Sakura.

"Yeah you're right, well cheers." Sakura said as she raised her cup.

"Cheers!" Hinata and Tsunade said as they to raised their cups.

They all clinked their cups and downed their drinks.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Naruto walked towards where he was supposed to meet Tenten. He found the training ground, and he saw that Tenten was already there practicing with her various weapons. Naruto opted to just sit back and watch her for a moment. The weapons mistress of Konoha didn't disappoint. Naruto was amazed at the gracefulness Tenten possessed with each weapon, and how she effortlessly switched from weapon to weapon without missing a beat. Then he watched as she threw kunai and shuriken with accuracy that stunned him. Naruto was mesmerized by her flexible movements elegant movements.

But Naruto was shaken out of his trance when a kunai whizzed by his face and dug itself into the tree behind him.

"Are you gonna just stand there and watch, or are gonna come over here and fight me!" Tenten yelled with a wicked grin on her face.

Naruto turned to look at the kunai that had missed his face by mere inches.

"You could have killed me!" Naruto said as he approached Tenten.

"Well you're lucky that my aim was off." Tenten said as her grin widened.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and took a fighting stance.

"Come and get me foxy, and don't you dare go easy on me." Tenten said as she jumped back and unwrapped a scroll.

Instantly a barrage of kunai came sailing at Naruto. He quickly jumped over the kunai and started charging Tenten. She was expecting this and she pulled out her own kunai. Their blades clashed causing sparks to fly. They started to fight for dominance, but Naruto's superior strength was starting to overpower Tenten. But just before Naruto overpowered her Tenten smirked and raised her other hand. Naruto turned and spotted a piece of ninja wire wrapped around her index finger. With a flick of her finger Naruto was completely wrapped in ninja wire.

"Submit." Tenten said as she place her kunai to Naruto's neck.

Naruto just smirked before he puffed into smoke.

_"Shit a **Kage Bushin**!"_ Tenten said as she spun around trying to locate Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto jumped out of some nearby bushes with a **Katon** **Rasengan **in his hands.

"Shit!" Tenten yelled as she jumped out of the way.

Naruto flew past where Tenten was and slammed the **Rasengan **into a tree. The tree exploded into a ball of flames, and was completely incinerated.

"Holy fuck Naruto!" Tenten said as she watched the tree disintegrate and turn into a pile of ashes

"Hey you said not to hold back." Naruto said with a grin as he activated his bijuu made.

"That I did," Tenten replied with a smirk. "Why don't you show me what the hero of the shinobi world can do."

Instantly Naruto was in front of Tenten. She barely had time to react before he was throwing a punch at her. She managed to raise her arm and block the punch, but it still hurt like hell. Tenten then tried to kick out Naruto's legs, but he jumped over her kick and landed behind her. She spun around just in time to receive a kick right in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as she went flying through the air.

Naruto was next to her in an instant.

"Shit! Tenten I'm sorry are you alright?" Naruto said frantically as he kneeled next to her.

"I am now." Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

"Wha.." Naruto tired to say, but when he heard click behind him he turned to see a dozen kunai flying towards him. He looked down and saw that he had kneeled right on a tripwire.

Naruto rolled out of the kunai's path. When he looked back up Tenten was charging him again.

"You're to easy to fool Naruto." She said as she swung her kunai at him.

But she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming her back into a tree. Then she felt the cold steel of a kunai against her neck.

"Submit." Naruto said as a clone came up and disarmed Tenten.

"Never," Tenten said defiantly.

"I bet I can make you submit." Naruto said with a smirk.

"How do you..mmm" Tenten started to speak, but she was stopped when Naruto pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss that showed the respect and admiration they both held for each other.

Naruto dropped the kunai in his hand and wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, as her fingers tangled in his hair. Suddenly Naruto was surprised to feel Tenten's tongue asking to enter his mouth. He smirk, that was supposed to be his job, but Tenten never liked when men had all the control. He happily opened his lips, and their tongues met.

Tenten tried not to moan when her tongue met Naruto's. Naruto was being so gentle and loving with her, and she loved every second of it. But the need for air caused them to separate, much to Tenten's disappointment.

They both separated and just stared into each others eyes. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, conveying all the emotions they held for each other. But she suddenly felt Naruto grasp her hands and hold them tightly.

"Tenten-chan before we continue this relationship I have to tell you something." Naruto said causing Tenten to tilt her head in confusion.

"Okay Naruto what do you need to tell me?" Tenten asked slightly worried he might say that they couldn't be together.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to speak.

"If we get together you'll have to share me with a few other girls." Naruto said causing Tenten to go wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I'm the last Namikaze and the last male Uzumaki, Tsunade-baachan instituted the Clan Restoration Act for me. This means that I'm allowed to take on multiple wives to help restore my family." Naruto said as he watched Tenten to gauge her reaction.

Tenten looked down and started to think this over. She knew now that she truly wanted Naruto and not Neji. Also she noticed that she didn't particularly mind having to share Naruto.

"Have you picked any other girls?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah I have. There's Sakura, Hinata, Konan, Ryuuzetsu, Anko, possibly Ino, and hopefully you." When Naruto said her name he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Well at least they're all girls I know," Tenten said as she looked away again. "Screw it I'm in."

"Really!?" Naruto said as a large smile started to form on his face.

"Yes, now kiss me again foxy." Tenten said as she pulled Naruto in for another kiss.

After kissing for a few more minutes, they both sat against the tree. Tenten was sitting between Naruto's legs with her head resting against his chest. They sat like this for hours talking about their interests, hobbies, and dreams.

As night started to fall Naruto walked Tenten home. As they stopped in front of Tenten's home, Naruto gave her a lingering kiss goodnight.

"I love you Tenten-chan." Naruto said as they separated.

"I love you too Naruto," Tenten said with a smile. "I'll see you soon." With that Tenten walked up the stairs and entered her apartment.

Naruto watched her leave with a smile, before he started walking back towards his own home. When Naruto was walking up the steps toward his apartment he saw Neji leaning against the railing outside his door.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said cheerfully as he approached the Hyuuga.

"Hello Naruto," Neji said with a small smile on his face.

"So why are you leaning against the the railing here?" Naruto asked as he approached Neji.

"I was waiting for you," Hearing this made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "I wanted to thank you for giving Tenten a chance."

"Of course I would give her a chance. Tenten's a great girl and I love her." Naruto said with a genuine smile on his face.

"That's great to hear Naruto, now please take care of Tenten," Neji said as he place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "And if I find out you hurt her you'll have to deal with me. Because Tenten is like a sister to me, and I greatly care for her."

"I would never dream of hurting my precious people. I promise I will do everything in my power to make Tenten and the rest of the girls happy." Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"Good, I'll keep you to that promise." Neji said as he walked past Naruto and down the steps back towards the Hyuuga estates.

As soon as Neji was out of sight Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_"Note to self try not to piss Neji off." _Naruto thought as he opened his door and walked into his apartment.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day 5 p.m.)<p>

Naruto was standing outside the Yamanaka flower shop nervously shuffling from foot to foot as he waited for Ino. He was once again dressed up, he wore a black button up shirt with an orange tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

_"Kami I hope I don't fuck this up. I've always had a soft spot for Ino, even thought she was always mean to me. She just reminds me so much of Sakura-chan" _Naruto thought as the door to the shop opened, and what he saw made his breath hitch.

To say Ino was stunning would be a grave understatement. She wore a beautiful purple sequin dress that seemed to shine in setting sun. The dress stopped just above her knees, and showed off her strong toned legs. The dress also hugged her body allowing Naruto to ogle her voluptuous curves. Her hair was still in its normal ponytail, with half her face covered by her platinum blond locks.

"Kami Ino-chan you look beautiful," Naruto said breathlessly.

"T-Thank you Naruto." She said as she tried to control her maddening blush.

Now it was Ino's turn to look Naruto over, and she had to admit she liked what she was seeing. But she couldn't help but giggle when she saw his orange tie.

"I guess you do have to wear orange with every outfit," Ino said as tried to stifle her giggling. "But except for that you clean up pretty well."

"Hey orange is an awesome color, and thank you." Naruto said as he offered Ino his arm.

"Oh what a gentleman." Ino said with a smile as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

After a short walk Ino and Naruto stood outside the restaurant she had picked out. When they stepped inside the sounds of soft music filled the air as they were quickly lead to their table. After they placed their orders Naruto and Ino really got to know each other. They found out that they actually shared a lot of things in common.

Ino was surprised to learn that Naruto enjoyed gardening, and she was shocked at how much he knew about various flowers and plants.

"Why did you never tell me that you knew so much about gardening, Naruto."

"Well it's not a hobby that a lot of guys have, I was kinda embarrassed by it. Plus I-I never thought you would really care." Naruto said the last part in a saddened tone.

Hearing this made Ino feel like trash. She never had realized what a great guy Naruto was, and she had always mistreated him. But she was determined to make it up to him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I never realized what an amazing guy you were." Ino said as she placed her hand on top of Naruto's.

"You don't need to apologize Ino-chan, you were focused on the teme," Naruto was gonna say more, but he was cut off by Ino.

"Please Naruto don't mention that asshole. And I do need to apologize, because you've done so much for me. You even brought my dead father back to life. Even though I was a total bitch to you, and it makes me feel like shit." Ino said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Seeing that Ino was about to cry, Naruto leaned across the table and wiped away her forming tears.

"Please don't feel bad Ino-chan, I hate to see my precious people upset." Naruto said as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm one of your precious people?"

"Of course you are Ino-chan I care for you greatly, and I want you to be happy." Naruto said as he turned to look a dance floor that was in the restaurant.

Naruto stood up and offered Ino his hand.

"May I have this dance Ms. Yamanaka," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"You dance?" Ino said skeptically as she took his hand.

Naruto led her to the dance floor and wrapped his hands around her waist, while Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Shizune-neechan and Hinata-chan taught me a few steps, and I've been practicing with **Kage Bushin**." Naruto said as he tried to remember the steps he had been practicing.

Ino and let him lead her through the steps of their dance. They fumbled a few times, but they quickly laughed it off and returned to each others embrace. Eventually they gave up on dancing, and just swayed back and forth to the soft music with Ino resting her head against Naruto's chest.

"Hmm I could stay like this forever." Ino said as she tried to get closer to Naruto enjoying his warm and comforting embrace.

"Yeah this is nice." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Ino's head causing her blush against his chest.

After their dance Naruto paid for their meal, and Ino escorted back to her home. When they reached the entrance to the flower shop Ino heard a small poof. She turned her head and saw that Naruto was holding a beautiful purple rose in his hand.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Naruto said as he handed the flower to an amazed Ino.

"Where did you get this, it's gorgeous." Ino said as she clutched the rose to her chest.

"I planted it my self, it took a lot of failed attempts but I finally got the perfect one." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Naruto this has been the best night of my life, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that Ino-chan I had an amazing time to."

Suddenly they found themselves staring into each others eyes. His piercing blue eyes gazed into her soft blue ones. They started leaning towards each other, their lips inches apart.

Naruto captured Ino's lips with his own. Ino had kissed a few other boys before, but Naruto far surpassed them all. He was possessive, but at the same time gentle. She moaned when Naruto's tongue shot into her mouth. They stayed like this for a few moments, kissing in front of her home.

When they finally separated Ino had a dreamy look in her eyes. She clutched the purple rose to her racing heart.

"Naruto, I think I love you." Ino said as she gripped his hands and looked into his eyes again.

"I love you too Ino-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

When they separated they said their goodbyes. Naruto turned and walked home with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day Hokage Tower)<p>

Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage Tower. She looked down and saw most of Konoha gathered around the tower to hear her announcement.

"People of Konoha I have gathered all of you here today to make an important announcement!" Tsunade's voice boomed quieting the crowd. "I've thought about this for a while now, and after fighting in the Fourth Great Shinobi War I've decided to step down as Hokage."

The crowd fell silent as they processed the information they had just heard.

"I've already decided on my successor. So I present you the Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade said as Kakashi appeared next to her.

The crowd had mixed reactions. There was cheering and applause, some were still too shocked to speak, but one person asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki!?" The man yelled causing much of the crowd to ask the same question.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she looked and saw Naruto watching from a nearby rooftop. She was reassured when he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I've already discussed the situation with Naruto, and he understands. He may be the strongest shinobi in the village possibly the whole world, but he just doesn't have the political skills to be Hokage yet. But Kakashi and I will help train Naruto, so that when he's ready he can take up the mantle of Hokage." Tsunade said causing the crowd to burst out into cheers.

Naruto smiled as he watched the crowd cheer for his sensei. With one last glance he turned around and returned to his apartment, but just before he could sit down he heard a few knocks at his door. With a sigh he got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see Sakura there.

"Sakura-chan it's so good to see you, it's been a few days." Naruto said extremely happy to see his girlfriend, and first love. He then stepped aside, and gestured for Sakura to come in.

Sakura didn't say a word, and immediately sat on Naruto's couch. Naruto was worried, because Sakura looked upset.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he rushed over to the couch and immediately sat next to her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed, her emerald eyes a flurry of emotions.

"Naruto I have something very important to tell you."

"Sure Sakura-chan you can tell me anything."

"You have to promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise I won't freak out." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura took a deep breath, and spoke again.

"Naruto...I-I'm pregnant"

"Wh-What!?" Naruto nearly yelled his mind racing.

"You're gonna be a father Naruto." Sakura said with a smile as she held Naruto's hand.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad." Naruto managed to say before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's another chapter done. And the bomb had been dropped Sakura is pregnant, Kakashi is Hokage, and Ino and Tenten are now with Naruto. So what did you guys think. Remember to followfavorite, review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. All feed back is welcomed and greatly encouraged. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	9. Chapter 9 Big News

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter here. Just with all the recent BS with the manga's ending and The Last I've needed to keep writing this story to keep me from hating Naruto entirely. Seriously the only thing that is keeping me from completely hating this series is, fanfiction and the Ultimate Ninja Storm video games. So thank you all for continuing to support this story, which encourages me to continue to write it, which keeps me from hating Naruto with every fiber of my being. Also if you're a NaruSaku fan like me, don't let the ending and The Last stop you from supporting the ship, please don't let it die. Please keep NaruSaku alive through fanfiction like this and many others, because as long as we keep supporting NaruSaku they will never go away. I'm sorry to all other pairings, but NaruSaku should have been the end pairing. If NaruHina had more development and interaction, I would totally be okay with them being cannon. But as it stands there's not enough going on between Naruto and Hinata to pair them together. Again I'm sorry to any NaruHina shippers who are reading this story, but that is just my honest opinion, so please don't flame me. I've had and seen enough NaruHina and SasuSaku shippers call me and other NaruSaku shippers butthurt and salty to last me three lifetimes, so if you disagree with me please keep it civil and I will be civil in return. There is a rant at the end of this chapter so if you don't want to read it just skip it. Well before I piss any more of my readers off let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does(I don't know if he should, because if the ending and The Last were 100% written by him with no outside influences. Then he definately shoudln't be owning this series.)**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned lightly as he started to awaken. He was faintly aware that his head was resting on someone's lap. He could also feel the warm tingling of healing chakra on his head.<p>

When Naruto finally opened his eyes he spotted Sakura hovering over him. She had an annoyed look on her face as her glowing green hands hovered over his head. With another groan Naruto sat up, which surprised Sakura.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his still aching head.

"Well after I told you I was pregnant, you passed out and hit your head on the table you baka! I had to make sure you didn't get a concussion, and suffer any brain damage, well anymore brain damage." Sakura yelled, but she let out a sigh and calmed down. "What happened Naruto? You said you wouldn't freak out! Are you not ready to have kids!?"

Naruto could see that Sakura was starting to panic, so he leaned over and gently kissed her effectively silencing her. When they separated Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"Sakura-chan you don't know happy I am to know that we are gonna be parents. You just caught me off guard with the news, and I was just shocked. There's nothing I want more in this world than to start a family with you and the other girls. I'd give up on being Hokage to have a family with you all." Naruto said in the most sincere voice Sakura had ever heard, and it brought her to tears.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him pulled him close, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank Kami I thought you weren't happy!" Sakura said into his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan being a dad has always been one of my greatest dreams. Since I grew up without my parents, I've always wanted to have kids so I could treat them the way I always wanted to be treated as a kid." Naruto said as Sakura released him from the hug and looked back into his eyes.

"But what if we aren't ready? What if we're bad parents?" Sakura said as she broke his gaze and looked to the floor.

"Sakura-chan don't you ever think that. We'll be the best parents ever, and we're more than ready, believe it!" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Those few words immediately lifted Sakura's spirits and a small smile spread across her face.

"Do you really believe that we're ready?"

"Sakura-chan I know we're ready. You're one of the strongest people I know, you've done things that I couldn't dream of doing, so I think we can handle kids."

Sakura's smile widened when he said this.

_"Dammit he's right we are ready for kids. I know we can do this." _

**"Oh are baby is gonna be so KAWAII!" **Inner Sakura squealed like a little school girl.

"I have one question though." Naruto said shaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Uh sure Naruto ask away."

"You're the medical expert, so how did this happen so fast?" Naruto asked, which made Sakura look at him as if he was the dumbest person on earth, well he was sometimes.

"You do know that if you have unprotected sex, that it significantly increases the chance of pregnancy right."

**"Kit let me talk to the girl, I can explain what happened." **Kurama said surprising Naruto.

_"Oh hey Kurama, haven't heard from you in a while. Why would you want to talk to Sakura-chan, she already explained it to me." _

**"Because kit that's not the reason she got pregnant, so just let me take over for a minute so I can explain this to to her." **

Naruto looked at Kurama skeptically for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and let Kurama take over.

Sakura was about to say something, because Naruto started to space out one her. But she knew he was talking to Kurama so she patiently waited for him to finish. After a few moments Naruto opened his eyes, but Sakura was surprised to see red slited eyes instead of Naruto's normal blue ones.

**"Hello child." **The Kurama possessed Naruto said in a deep voice with a small smile.

"Y-You're Kurama, what have you done with Naruto." Sakura said as she started to back away slowly.

**"Calm down gaki, Naruto let me take over for a bit so I could explain some things to you."**

"O-Ok so what did you want tell me?" Sakura said as she started to relax slightly.

**"I want to explain to you exactly why you got pregnant. It has to do with the mate mark on your arm."**

Sakura lifted her sleeve and looked at the rings on her arm.

**"When the gaki bit you and gave you that mark it infused his sperm with my some of my chakra. This increased its potency tenfold, which almost guarantees pregnancy." **

"So your telling me that if Naruto bites any of the other girls, they will be pregnant too."

**"Precisely, you're pretty smart for human. I can see why Naruto chased after you for so long. That's why I had Naruto bite you first. He loves all of you girls equally, but you were his first love. So you have a special place in his heart, and my thanks." **

"What are you thanking me for."

**"You were one of the first people to truly acknowledge Naruto, even though it might not have been in the best way. You don't realize how important you yelling at Naruto actually was when you were younger. When you yelled at him it made him feel like he belonged. You treated him like a normal person not some 'demon child' that needed to be ignored." **

Hearing this made Sakura go wide eyed. She didn't realize it was so bad for Naruto, that someone yelling at him made him feel accepted.

**"That Hyuuga girl may have loved the gaki longer than you, but when Naruto truly needed someone she wasn't there for him. She always watched and supported for him from afar. Although she has changed that lately, so she has earned my respect." **

Hearing about Hinata made Sakura upset with herself. Kami if only she had realized Naruto needed her back then, things could have turned out so different. Kurama saw the self hatred in her eyes and decided to speak up.

**"Don't beat yourself up child. You didn't realize how much Naruto needed love back then, but you're here for him now and that's what matters. You don't realize how much you truly mean to Naruto. You were his pillar of strength, that kept him going no matter what." **

Sakura formed a small smile, as a blush spread across her face.

**"That's why I made you matriarch of Naruto's new family." **

"What did you say?" Sakura asked her interest piqued.

A smile spread across the possessed Naruto's face.

**"That mark you have on your arm is a special one. It has three bands for a reason. That specific mate mark makes you the matriarch or 'leader' of the rest of Naruto's girls. It's more of a symbolic thing, you won't have any real control of the other girls. The other girls will only have one or two rings. The other girls closest to Naruto's will have two rings, like the Hyuuga girl for example. However other girls the gaki is with will only have one ring."**

"Kurama I can't thank you enough for giving me this special gift." Sakura said as she hugged Kurama.

This surprised the Kyuubi. He had never had anything like this happen before, so he just sat there wide eyed. When Sakura release Kurama he was blushing lightly. Letting out an embarrassed cough Kurama continued.

**"Just treat Naruto right child, because if he puts his trust and love in you, I'll do the same." **

With that Naruto closed his eyes, and when they opened again they returned to their normal deep blue.

"So what did Kurama want to tell you?"

But suddenly Naruto felt Sakura pull him into a tight hug.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Just be quiet Naruto." Sakura said as she held him closer.

A smile was on both their faces as they held each other. After a few minutes of just holding each other Sakura spoke up.

"So should we tell the other girls the news?" Sakura asked getting excited at the idea of telling her friends.

"We will, but we need to tell someone else first."

"Who?" Sakura asked, but when Naruto answered her face went completely white.

"Your parents."

* * *

><p>Naruto had fearlessly faced off against Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He had gone toe to toe with the Juubi, and not batted and eye. But now as he stood outside the door to Sakura's home, waiting for her parents to come to the door, he was literally shaking in fear. If there was one thing that actually scared Naruto, it was the wrath of a pissed of woman.<p>

So when the door finally opened and Mebuki Haruno stood before him and Sakura, smiling warmly. Naruto almost pissed his pants in fear, thinking of what was to come.

"Oh Sakura, Naruto! It's so good to see you, come in!"

Sakura had to literally push Naruto into the house, because he was frozen in place. She guided him into the living room, and sat him on a couch while she sat next to him.

"So Sakura this is a surprise, what are you and Naruto doing here?" Mebuki asked as she sat in a chair across from them.

"Mom is dad here?"

"Yeah he is dear, why?"

"Can you call him down please?"

"Sure thing dear. Kizashi-kun come on down here!"

Seconds later Sakura's father came down the stairs, and he made his way into the living room.

"What do you want Mebuki-chan...OH! Sakura, Naruto how are you!?" Kizashi said happily as he took a seat next to his wife.

"We're fine dad. Naruto and I just came over, because we have something important to tell you guys."

Sakura glanced over at Naruto, and what she saw made her sweat drop. Naruto was gripping his pants in nervousness, and she could see the sweat pouring down his face.

"Okay hime what did you want to tell us?" Kizashi said with a big smile.

Sakura took a deep breath, as Naruto prepared for the worst.

"Mom, dad I'm pregnant."

Naruto cringed in fear, as utter silence filled the room. After about ten seconds Naruto risked opening his eyes, he saw Mebuki and Kizashi sitting in the same spot processing the new information.

"Uh Mo-" Sakura tried to speak, but Mebuki let out a deafening squeal before she pulled Sakura into a crushing hug.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Mebuki yelled as she hugged Sakura tighter.

Naruto just sat there, and watched everything unfold. So he wasn't gonna be yelled at, or hit. But he nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked at Kizashi staring at him. Shit maybe he spoke to soon. But he was surprised when a massive grin spread across Kizashi's face.

"Good job kid." Kizashi said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Wait you two aren't mad at me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mebuki and Kizashi.

Mebuki let go of Sakura and looked at Naruto.

"Are you kidding me, we couldn't be happier. You two may be a little young, but you're definately ready," Mebuki said with a big smile as she hugged Naruto. When Mebuki released Naruto she had a sad smile on her face. "Only if your mother were alive to see this. Me and her always used to talk about matching you two together and we couldn't wait to be grandma's."

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard this.

"You-you knew my mother?" Naruto asked as a tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yes, she was one of my best friends. We spent a lot of time together." Mebuki said as she quickly tried to wipe away her own tears.

"You'll-you'll have to tell me about her sometime." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Of course dear, any time."

Mebuki released Naruto and clapped her hands together.

"I say we celebrate, I'm cooking!" Mebuki said happily as she sped off towards the kitchen.

Kizashi just followed after his wife, with a goofy smile on his face, to help her prepare dinner. As Naruto watched Sakura's parents from the living room he couldn't help but feel like this was some place that her belonged.

_"I hope the other girls parents are this easy going." _Naruto thought as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

As Mebuki started on the food she looked up and smiled.

_"Were you watching Kushina, I guess you were right after all. Are kids did end up together, even though Sakura isn't the only one with Naruto. Those two share a special bond that will never be broken." _Mebuki thought with a big smile on her face.

Little did she know that Kushina was indeed watching and she couldn't be happier.

"Minato-kun did you hear that!? We're grandparents ttebane!" Kushina yelled as she hugged her husband and jumped up and down.

"I know dear, I know." Minato replied with smile on his face.

_"Good job son." _Minato thought as he watched Naruto sit down to eat with the Harunos. His smile grew as saw Naruto laughing and joking with the family, as if they were his own.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Naruto had asked all his girls to meet him at Ichiraku to tell them the big news. He had also invited Karin, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai seeing as they were his family and teammates. Everyone occupied a stool with Naruto and Sakura occupying the center two. Hinata knew what was going to be announced, but she wanted it to be a surprise so she kept quiet. Also Karin looked as if she was .

Seeing that everyone was there Naruto stood and cleared his throat.

"Girls, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai you're all probably wondering why I called you here?" Naruto asked earning nods from everyone.

"Well Sakura-chan and I have some big news to tell you guys."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Anko asked turning to face them.

"Sakura-chan do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"I told my parents, you get to tell them." Sakura said shaking her head.

Naruto took a deep breath and let a big smile cross his face.

"Everybody, Sakura-chan is pregnant!" Naruto said making everybody go wide eyed.

There was tense silence for a few seconds before all the girls, except for Konan and Karin, yelled and surrounded Sakura in a group hug. Konan just smiled warmly and congratulated Naruto. While Karin walked up and hugged Naruto instead of Sakura.

"I had a feeling that's what you were gonna say." Karin said with a smirk.

"How could you know?" Naruto asked as he smiled at his pseudo-sister.

"I could sense a new chakra coming from Sakura, and it wasn't the Kyuubi's."

Naruto just smiled and turned to his senseis and Sai. All of them had a smile on their face, well Naruto assumed Kakashi had a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you Naruto." Kakashi said as he patted his student on the shoulder.

"I knew it was gonna happen eventually." Yamato said with a smile.

"I'm truly happy for you Naruto." Sai said with one of his genuine smiles.

"Hey the next round of ramen is on the Hokage." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"No way this one is on the house, it's a celebration for Naruto-kun and Sakura." Ayame said with a smile as her and Teuchi went into the kitchen to make the ramen.

The group spent the next few hours laughing and celebrating Sakura's pregnancy. But as the day drew on the rest of Naruto's girls gathered around him. Each girl had a sultry and lust filled look on their face.

Each girl grabbed a part of Naruto and looked him with lust filled eyes. Then they all spoke at once in sultry tone.

"Oh Naruto when's it our turn?"

The race was now on. Who would get to Naruto next?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go another chapter done. I loved writing the interactions between Naruto and Sakura's parents. It's a shame Naruto never met Sakura's family in the manga, he would have fit in perfectly with Sakura's parents. It was also fun to write the conversation between Kurama and Sakura, because I imagined Kurama would be much nicer and calmer thanks to Naruto. The next few chapters are gonna be very lemon focused so be prepared for that, as each girl will get her turn with Naruto. I want you guys to vote for the next girl Naruto sleeps with. After this first girl I'll pick the rest. So PM you're votes or leave your vote with your review. Remember to followfavorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me any ideas for lemons or general story ideas. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**(Rant Starts Now Hope You're Ready)**

**Jesus just when I think The ****Last can't get any worse, it goes and pulls this shit. If you've seen any of the spoilers or any of the new clips from the movie you'll know what I'm talking about. First thing I want to point out, is that some of the animation just in the clips alone looks terrible. Naruto in a few of the new clips looks so bad it's laughable. Then there's the character designs, my God some of them are just so lazy or plain bad. Let's move on to the new clips from the movie. They're pushing NaruHina in this movie so fucking hard it's not even funny. Every scene with Hinata in it had her standing next to Naruto, or riding on one of Sai's ink birds with Naruto, or my personal favorite was in a clip Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were eating at Ichiraku and Hinata shows up so Sakura GETS UP and offers her seat next to Naruto to Hinata, it's like Sakura is saying 'hey I'm irrelevant now so you can sit next to Naruto and completely steal my role as heroine'. Like come on they are trying so fucking hard to make this pairing ****believable, that if anything it's making the pairing seem less and less believable. They're trying to make up for the total lack of interaction between Naruto and Hinata in the manga, by constantly forcing them together in the movie. Every other character looks like they get shafted to make up for more NaruHina moments. They literally shoved Sakura out of her place as heroine, and are forcing Hinata into Sakura's role. I'm sorry if you're a NaruHina fan, but Naruto ignored Hinata most of the series. So it's kinda hard to believe that all of the sudden he's all buddy, buddy with her out of nowhere. Then the spoilers I've read and seen, my God they are so bad. I mean apparently during the movie Naruto ends up fighting in space at one point, which I'm not even gonna lie sounds literally fucking stupid. Then there's the NaruHina kiss scene which is possibly the cheesiest, tackiest, most cliched thing I've ever seen. Naruto and Hinata are literally floating/flying towards each other, then the camera zooms out and they kiss with the moon in the background while there's like sparkles and shit surrounding them. All this happens while they are still floating in the fucking air somehow. My God that is so fucking cheesy and bad it's not even funny. Couldn't they have settled for a normal fucking kiss, on the fucking GROUND! i know Kishimoto said he wasn't good at writing romance, but my God I didn't think he was this fucking bad. So I don't Kishimoto even wrote half of this travesty of a movie. Then after the credits apparently there's a preview of the Part 3 mini series coming out next year. That pretty much proves that The Last and Chap. 700 were only released to promote Part 3. It looks like there is no resolution for Naruto's feelings for Sakura, I guess those are just forgotten and they act like they didn't exist for 15 years. It looks like there is no SasuSaku interaction, so that pairing gets no development in the movie. Sasuke form what I've heard is barely in the movie. I can't even take this movie serious anymore, I literally have no respect for it now after this shit. Every Naruto fan should be offended by this movie, this isn't fucking Naruto anymore, it's just fucking trash. This is just a movie to try and cover up the mistakes that Chap. 699 and 700 made, and to rake in as much cash as possible. This movie just follows the overused damsel in distress, save the princess theme that half the fucking Naruto movies have already used. So sorry NaruHina fans, but this movie isn't helping your ship look any more believable, if anything it's making it less believable. Because so many characters have to be pushed aside, or made so OOC you can't even recognize them anymore, or things from the manga have to be completely forgotten or overlooked, or even made up entirely just for the movie. Just so NaruHina can be cannon. I'm sorry but this movie just takes the manga and shits all over it, and it should not even exist. Sorry for the rant, but I have to get this shit off my chest or it will kill me.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Race is On

**P.S. Anko won the vote from last chapter. Here are the results: Anko-3, Ino-2, and Hinata-2. Kinda disappointing results so let's try to bring up the votes this chapter guys.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Kishimoto does to this fandom's dismay(A monkey would be better off owning the series)**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the girls surrounding him and gulped audibly. Each girl had a look of pure lust in their eyes. Even Konan was amongst the girls. Naruto thought she at least would be able to control herself.<p>

"So Naruto who's next? It's me right?" Ino cooed as she pressed her breasts against Naruto's arm.

"No Naruto obviously wants me next!" Tenten yelled as she grabbed Naruto's other arm.

"H-Hey what if Naruto-kun wants me?" Hinata said shyly from behind Naruto.

"Well Naruto who is it?!" Ino and Tenten yelled simultaneously.

"W-Well you see...BYE!" Suddenly Naruto activated his rinnegan and used it to teleport across the street as he took of running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ino yelled as she took after Naruto.

"You won't get away that easily!" Tenten said as she took after Ino.

Hinata stayed behind momentarily before a look of determination came across her face.

_"I can't let them win! I must get to Naruto-kun first!" _With that thought in her mind Hinata took off in pursuit.

Ryuuzetsu, Konan, and Anko smirked as they turned around and sat back down in their seats.

Sakura looked at the other girls in slight confusion.

"You three aren't gonna chase after him?" Sakura said as she ate a mouthful of her ramen. She was spending too much time around Naruto, she had a massive craving for ramen now, or maybe that was just the baby. That thought made a smile spread across her face as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Anko just smirked and turned around on the stool, and leaned her elbows against the counter.

"Let those girls wear themselves out chasing the gaki, they'll never catch him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Anko's response.

"When the gaki was younger he could always hide from and outrun even the ANBU, it was pretty damn impressive." Anko said as a grin replaced her smirk.

"Yes I heard tales of Naruto's impressive evasion skills." Konan said turning to face Sakura.

"Yeah that kid has so many impressive skills. I'm not gonna waste my time chasing after him, I'll just wait for the right moment to be with him," Ryuuzetsu said as she turned to leave "Well I've got to go. I've got another damn mission, should be back in a few days."

Ryuuzetsu said goodbye to everyone of her friends, and bowed respectfully to Kakashi before she left to pack.

"Well I must be off too, I'm needed at the academy." Konan said as she too stood to leave. After a few days as a regular shinobi, Konan decided she wanted to give teaching a try. So she applied to be an instructor at the academy. Because of a shortage of good instructors Konan was immediately given a teaching position within the academy.

"Congratulations Sakura, but I have somewhere I must be." Sai said as he gave Sakura a smile before he took off walking down the street.

"Well I'm happy for you and Naruto, Sakura. But I gotta return to my post." Yamato said as he flashed Sakura a smile before he left the ramen stand.

"I'm so proud of Naruto and you, I really wish Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama could be here to see this." Kakashi said with a sad smile behind his mask. "I have to return to the tower, but feel be to drop by if you ever need anything, I'll always make time for my students."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she stood up and gave her former sensei a hug.

With a wave Kakashi shushined away.

That just left Karin, Anko, and Sakura still at the stand.

"Well I think I'll be off, I have to be somewhere." Anko with a smirk as she stood up.

"Anko I know what you're planning, and I just want to say be prepared. Because Naruto has A LOT of stamina." Sakura said with a knowing smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Anko said with a blush as she jumped onto a nearby rooftop.

With a sigh Sakura too stood.

"Come on Karin let's head back to the hospital we need to get you some more training."

With a groan of annoyance Karin stood and followed Sakura towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Naruto was slightly panting as he neared his apartment. He had been running away from Ino, Tenten, and surprisingly Hinata for hours. He was good at evasion, and thanks to his ungodly stamina he was able to outrun them. But Hinata's Byakugan made it virtually impossible for him to hide. So that left just one option for him, and that was to run and run and run. Eventually after running all over Konoha the girls apparently gave up.<p>

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he walked up the steps to his apartment. He was surprised Anko was not among the girls chasing him, and it slightly worried him. He knew she was planning something.

Just as Naruto stepped into his apartment he was slammed against a wall, and a pair of lips slammed against his. Oh that's where Anko was.

Naruto just smiled and started kissing Anko back. They quickly opened their mouths and their tongues dashed out to meet. Anko let out a moan when she felt Naruto's tongue wrestle with her's.

Eventually they found themselves on Naruto's bed. With Naruto hovering over Anko. Naruto's hands started to roam Anko's clothed body as they kissed. He started to work off her trench coat, as she unzipped his jacket.

Naruto massaged Anko's breasts through her mesh top. This caused Anko to let out a deep moan. Anko's hands started to move over Naruto's toned chest and abs causing a wicked smile to spread across her face.

Wanting to get things moving Anko pushed Naruto off, and started to remove the rest of her clothes. Naruto took her example and started removing his cloths as well.

Anko's eyes instantly fell upon Naruto's hardened manhood, and she could fell herself getting wetter every second. As Anko stared at his cock, Naruto's eyes roamed Anko's toned and well proportioned body. She had nice full breasts, long legs, toned muscles, and he could see that she had a nice firm ass.

They quickly approached one another and captured each other's lips. As they kissed Anko's hands snaked down and she started to stroke Naruto's manhood. This caused Naruto to let out a small moan from Anko's experienced hands. Not wanting to be outdone Naruto reached a hand down and inserted two fingers into Anko's wet womanhood.

Anko's eyes went wide she felt Naruto's fingers enter her. She tried to suppress her moans as Naruto's fingers started to slowly move in and out. Naruto's magic fingers were quickly making Anko's mind go blank with pleasure. Naruto was surprised at how tight Anko felt as he pistoned his fingers.

While one hand fingered Anko, Naruto's other hand came up to massage one of Anko's breast. His mouth quickly found its way to Anko's nipple, causing her to moan lewdly. After a few more minutes Anko came around Naruto's hand.

"H-Holy shit I've never came that hard." Anko panted out.

Her eyes then wandered down and spotted Naruto's still hard cock.

"Here let me help you with this." Anko said as she got down on her knees and licked the tip of Naruto's cock.

After a few licks Anko was immediately bobbing her head on Naruto's shaft. Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out when he felt Anko deepthroat him. Sakura may have been enthusiastic when she sucked his cock, but Anko had experience on her side and it defiantly paid off.

Naruto's hands combed through Anko's purple hair as let out small moans.

"Wow Anko-chan you're really good at this." Naruto managed to grunt out.

But when Anko heard this she immediately stopped and stepped away from Naruto.

"Anko-chan what's wrong?"

"Kami I feel like such a whore." Anko said as she chocked back a sob.

"Anko-chan you're not a whore, you're a beautiful and strong woman."

"But I slept with all those other people! I feel like such a slut. I wanted my first time with you to be special, but I keep thinking about my past."

"Anko-chan you were alone back then, and you were desperate to feel anything but sadness. So you're not a whore, you're just a woman who needs love. If you'll let me, I'll show how much I love you."

Anko looked at Naruto and her brown eyes softened.

"You will?"

"Yes, I'll make you feel like the most special woman on Earth."

Anko looked into his eyes for any signs of deception. Seeing none she leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Please be careful with me Naruto Uzumaki, I can't take any more heartbreak in my life."

"Of course Anko-chan." Naruto whispered back as he gave Anko a gentle kiss.

As they kissed Naruto started to lead them back towards the bed. Naruto gently laid Anko on the bed, and positioned his cock at her still moist entrance.

"You ready Anko?" Naruto asked waiting for her approval.

"Yes, but please be gentle it's been a long time." Anko said with a small smile.

Naruto nodded and slowed pushed inside Anko making her gasp. Slowly Naruto inched inside her tight passage. After nearly a minute Naruto was fully inside Anko. He stayed in place and waited for Anko to tell him that he could move. A few moments later Anko nodded and Naruto slowly started to pull out and thrust back into Anko. As he thrusted Naruto held Anko close to his body. He place kisses on her neck and shoulder, while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Anko had been with several lovers throughout her life. None of them compared to Naruto. He paid attention to her body, and was giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Anko loved his slow loving thrusts, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel everything Naruto had to offer.

"N-Naruto-kun I love how gentle you're being. But please go faster, harder. I need more of you." Anko said between moans as her hands gripped Naruto's hair.

Naruto just grunted and sped up his thrusts, adding more power behind them. Instantly Anko's pleasure shot through the roof, and her mind was replaced with nothing but pleasure.

Anko let out a surprised yelp when Naruto flipped her over onto all fours.

Naruto started thrusting into Anko from behind, causing her to moan even louder from the new pleasurable sensations.

Anko nearly lost it when Naruto started to thrust even faster. The room was filled with sounds of slapping flesh as Naruto continued to fill Anko. But Naruto was human and Anko's tight passage was making his own release draw closer and closer.

"Anko-chan I'm gonna come soon." Naruto grunted out in between thrusts.

"I'm so close to Naruto-kun please let's come together."

"Are you sure Anko? There's no going back after this." Naruto asked as he slowed his thrusts.

"Naruto I've never been more sure of anything in my life so fuck me." Anko said huskily as she continued to meet his thrusts with her own.

As Naruto's orgasm approached he pulled Anko close to him. Her back was pressed against his chest as he held her breasts. With a few more thrusts Naruto came inside Anko, his sperm coating her womb. Just as Naruto released he bit into Anko's shoulder causing her to yell out in both pain an pleasure.

When Anko felt Naruto's release fill her it caused her own orgasm. With a loud scream Anko came around Naruto's cock.

Naruto slowly pulled out causing a mixture of their juices to spill out of Anko. When Naruto looked at Anko's arm he smiled. There were two rings on Anko's left arm, one red and one orange.

"We're finally one Anko-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed his fingers over Anko's mate mark.

When Anko saw the mark she smiled, she was officially Naruto's girl now. And she couldn't be happier.

"Well gaki, Sakura told me you have a lot of stamina," Anko said in a lusty tone as she spotted Naruto's hardening cock. "Why don't we put that stamina to the test, we have all night and I can defiantly go for a few more rounds."

Naruto merely grinned and wrapped Anko in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the next few chapter will essentially all be oneshot lemons with all the girls. So the next few chapters won't be extremely long. So be ready for that, after all the girls get their chance the normal story will resume. I decided to allow voting for the next girl Naruto will be with. The votes will carry over from last chapter. So Ino and Hinata are tied with 2 votes each. So show Konan, Tenten, and Ryuuzetsu some love and give them some votes. What did you guys think, let me know. Remember to followfavorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW, and PM me any ideas you guys have you've given me some great ones already. What do you guys think about the absolute pile of shit that is The Last. If you need to rant about this awful movie feel free to PM and we'll tear this movie apart together and share the pain. My heart goes out to the manga and characters that this movie destroys and spits on. So until next time I'm outta here, hopefully this shit with The Last will blow over quickly.**

**(Rant Time)**

**My God he's finally done it, Kishimoto has officially destroyed Naruto. The Last Naruto the Movie is literally about BREAKING BONDS! Yeah, that thing that Naruto cares the most about, and has spent the entire series saying are so important to him. This movie is all about breaking them and moving on. It's about Naruto and Sakura parting ways as friends, so Naruto can be with Hinata. If that isn't enough of a slap to the face, in a recent interview Kishimoto said that all the NaruSaku parallels, hints, and foreshadowing was intentionally put in the manga to lead fans on. He wanted fans to think that Naruto had a chance to win Sakura's heart. To make it seem like Naruto and Sakura were meant to be, just so he could get some cheap shock value ending. That whole MinaKushi love story that related perfectly to Naruto and Sakura's relationship was only in the fucking story to mislead fans. I'm literally getting sick just thinking about that. Then the bastard has the nerve to make Sakura look even more like Kushina in the Last, it's like he's fucking taunting us or something. Then he says that the Last will deal with Naruto and Sakura parting ways and moving on. Kishimoto has taken the message of the manga, that bonds are the most important thing a person can have, and he's destroyed it with this atrocity of a movie. No amount of damage control, lying, or interviews, can possibly fix the damage that has been done by this movie. Kishimoto you are officially an asshole now, I don't care if you were forced or told to say this. You've let this shit get way out of hand. Kishimoto what were you honestly trying to accomplish by telling people this, ever since the ending you have done nothing but make yourself look worse and worse as an author. Honestly after hearing this how can anyone seriously want to support this movie anymore. I don't care what you ship, this is just wrong. No fan of Naruto should support this movie in any way, shape, or form. I swear the more Kishimoto talks the deeper he keeps digging his own grave. He is literally contradicting everything his manga stood for with this movie, and all these interviews. We may as well as throw away all of Shippuden, because at this point none of it matters now. Sakura may as well have stayed a Sasuke fangirl, because all of her development and her bond with Naruto were only in the story to lead fans on. Then Kishimoto has the gall, after leading us on for 15 years, to break the bond that Naruto and Sakura have. Then in the movie when Hinata gets kidnapped, Naruto acts like a prissy fucking girl and starts fucking whining instead of going to save her. It takes Sakura and Shikamaru yelling at him for him to realize that he has to save Hinata, the girl he's supposed to love, and go save the world. Are you fucking kidding me. The Naruto I know would never mope and whine when one of his friends is in trouble. He would do everything in his fucking power to save them. This isn't Naruto anymore. It's some disgusting abomination wearing Naruto's skin. Naruto has literally been destroyed as a character, he's officially dead. I'm so angry right now I could fucking punch something. Another thing from the movie that pisses me off is that Naruto gives up the scarf that Kushina, HIS DEAD MOTHER, gave him to wear the one that Hinata gives him, because he didn't want to make Hinata feel bad. I know the scarf is supposed to be some symbol of their love, but Naruto would NEVER, I repeat NEVER give up the scarf that his mother left him. The Naruto I know would have accepted the scarf, but continued to wear the one that his mother left him. Just I'm done, I'm fucking done with Kishimoto and this movie's bullshit. All this movie has done is destroy everything Naruto and this manga stands for, just so he can end up with Hinata. Every character had to be destroyed and made grossly OOC for this movie to even be relevant. God my favorite anime, the thing that used to brighten my days, has been destroyed. I almost want to fucking cry now, because Kishimoto has officially killed this series. I will continue to support NaruSaku, Fanfiction from this site, and my story but anything else related to Naruto I want nothing to do with. So if you're a TRUE Naruto fan you will not support this movie and it's awful message about breaking bonds, the thing Naruto supposedly cared so much about. Kishimoto I hope you're happy now, you've got your ending and movie. All you had to do to achieve it was destroy all your characters and everything your manga stood for. I just I can't talk about this shit anymore. So before this movie causes me to have a heart attack let's get to the fic, where the TRUE Naruto is not this fake piece of shit Naruto from the Last. (P.S.**


	11. Chapter 11 Sowing the Seeds

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the rant last chapter, I got some less than friendly feedback for that one. It's just that after reading about The Last and Kishi's interviews I couldn't help but feel kind of betrayed, you know. Then there was that disgusting commercial for The Last where SP openly bashes Sakura. *Sigh* Well what's done is done. At least I can take comfort in the fact that I'm not the only one that feels this way about The Last. The majority of the Naruto fandom, especially in Japan, is in uproar over this movie and its countless flaws and frauds, that I won't get into. Of course the movie did very well financially, but critically it's the worst rated Naruto movie coming in at around 2.83 stars and dropping. I don't know how Kishi is gonna recover from this one, he lost a LOT of fan's trust and respect with this BS. Well before this turns into another rant, and you guys yell at me again let's get to the fic. The lucky girl to get Naruto this chapter is Ino. Here are the results of the voting from last chapter: Hinata-5, Ino-7, Konan-2, Ryuuzetsu-2, and Tenten-0. Wow no love for Tenten, I feel bad for the poor girl. Remember to vote for the girl you want next chapter, remember the votes carry over. And let's show Tenten some love this time eh ;)**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** **:(**

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as his eyes slowly opened. When his eyes fully opened he was instantly met with the sleeping face of Anko. She had fallen asleep on top of him after their lovemaking last night. She didn't even bother taking Naruto's shaft out of her womanhood.<p>

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he watched Anko sleep peacefully. He then looked to the mate mark on her arm and his smile widened. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the marks.

_"I promise Anko-chan that I'll show you all the love that you were denied for all these years. We'll shower our child with the love that we were both denied." _Naruto thought as he pictured his future family with all the girls.

At Naruto's touch Anko started to stir slightly. She let out a soft yawn and started to stretch.

"Anko-chan time to get up." Naruto said softly as he kissed the top of Anko's head.

"Hmm five more minutes." Anko said in a tired voice as she buried her face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Alright my sexy snake." Naruto said as he hugged Anko close to his chest.

After a few more minutes in each others embrace, Anko reluctantly got up. She let out a soft moan of disappointment as Naruto's shaft slide out of her.

"Last night was amazing Naruto," Anko said with a smile. "You made me feel so special."

"It's because you are special to me Anko. Each of you girls has something special that I love about you."

Anko smiled, but it turned to a frown when she looked at herself and Naruto.

"Come on gaki let's wash up." Anko said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and led him into the shower.

After cleaning each other up, Naruto and Anko were now in the kitchen. Anko sat at the table and watched as Naruto raced around the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"I never saw Konan, where do you think she is?" Anko asked as Naruto cracked a few eggs and put some bread in the toaster.

"Konan-chan is so busy at the academy, that she often sleeps there. She even has a cot set up in one of the storage rooms," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I swear Sakura-chan and her work themselves to death sometimes."

"Yeah I Sakura looks like a zombie sometimes after her shifts." Anko said as a few giggles escaped her lips.

"I know it worries me sometimes, but I know it makes her happy to save lives." Naruto said as he placed a plate of food in front of Anko.

Anko looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Huh a meal fit for a bachelor." Anko said with a grin.

"Hey I may not know how to cook many things, but what I can cook is really good," Naruto said with a pout before he started to eat. "Besides Konan-chan has been doing a lot of the cooking lately. She's actually an amazing cook." Naruto said as his mouth started watering as he thought of Konan's cooking.

Anko just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. Her eyes widened when she tasted it. They were the best tasting eggs she had ever eaten. Immediately she started to scarf down the food.

Seeing this caused Naruto to burst out laughing.

"HA! Told you I can cook!" Naruto said with a grin.

After a second helping of eggs Naruto and Anko sat at the table drinking some tea and making small talk.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Anko asked as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know. If the girls don't try and jump me, I was gonna go and visit Ino-chan. What about you?"

"I have to go and help Ibiki with a few things," Anko said as she finished the last of her tea. "So why do you want to see Ino?"

Naruto let out a sigh before he started speaking.

"It's just that out of all you girls, Ino-chan and I have had the roughest past interactions. I know she wants to try and make up for all the times she was mean to me. But I don't want her to feel like she's obligated to love me. I truly love and care for her, and I want to show her that."

Anko smiled at Naruto's words. She could tell that he meant everything. He truly did love and care for them all.

"But before I visit her there's something I have to tell you Anko-chan."

"What is it Naruto?" Anko asked the seriousness in his voice surprised her.

"It has to do with the marks on your arm."

Anko snuck a glance at the two rings on her arm.

"Yeah what about them?"

"What I'm about to tell you is pretty big news. Are you ready?"

Seeing Anko nod Naruto took a deep breath.

"Anko-chan those marks make you one of my mates. It also means that you're probably pregnant."

Anko went wide eyed and her breath hitched.

"I-I'm p-pregnant."

"More than likely. The same thing happened with Sakura-chan. Kurama said it had to do with my sperm being infused with his chakra, or something like that."

**"That's exactly what it is you fucking baka!" **Kurama roared from his cage.

_"Love you to Kurama!" _

**"Stupid gaki." **Kurama grumbled as he laid his head down and tried to sleep.

Naruto looked and saw Anko's shocked face. So he grabbed her hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Anko you're gonna be a mom."

Anko started to take quick shallow breaths, but she did have a smile growing on her face.

"A-A mom...I'm gonna be a mom," Anko said as tears of joy poured from her eyes. "I'M GONNA BE A MOM!"

Without warning Anko tackled Naruto and crushed him with a tight hug.

"Thank you Naruto!" Anko yelled as she peppered kisses all over Naruto's face. "I love you!"

Naruto just laughed at Anko's behavior and returned her embrace.

"I love you too Anko-chan."

After Anko had calmed down she sat back down at the table with Naruto. Anko was busy trying to wipe away the last of her tears, while Naruto just smiled at her.

"Anko-chan I'm gonna go visit Ino-chan. After you're done with Ibiki, I want you to go find Sakura-chan and tell her the news. Have her examine you and confirm everything." Naruto said as he stood up.

Anko nodded, so Naruto gave her kiss and walked out the door. When Naruto was gone Anko placed a hand on her stomach and a large smile graced her face.

_"Well I guess I should get to work." _Anko thought as she threw on her trench coat and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking Naruto stood outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He smiled at the thought of seeing Ino. When he walked into the shop he saw Ino with her face buried in a magazine, not even paying attention.<p>

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Ino drawled out in a bored voice, not even looking up from her magazine.

"That's not a very good way to greet customers, Ino-chan."

Ino's head shot up when she heard Naruto's voice. She saw him standing right in front of her with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun." Ino said in a cheery voice as she instantly perked up.

Ino was surprised when Naruto leaned across the counter and gave her a long, loving kiss. When they separated her face was flushed red, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"W-What are you d-doing here, Naruto-kun?" Ino said as she recovered from the kiss.

"Well I wanted to come see you, and I wanted to see if I could help you out around the shop for a bit. You know some alone time, just between us."

Ino's blush deepened when she heard Naruto wanted to spend some time just with her.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would love to spend some time with you. I was just about to go out back, and plant some new seeds." Ino said as she started walking towards the back door.

"That sounds great Ino-chan, it's been awhile since I've done any gardening." Naruto said with a smile as he followed Ino.

Ino handed Naruto a pair of gloves, and told him what seeds to plant and where to plant them. He immediately nodded and got right to work. They made small talk, gossiped, and even cracked jokes while they planted the seeds. Ino was amazed at how different Naruto was when he was gardening. He seemed calmer and much more patient, and he was much quieter. She watched as he diligently and gently planted each seed.

She smiled as she watched her boyfriend, it was still a little strange for her to think of him like that. But then her smiled turned to a frown, as she thought back to how she used treat him. She had to make it up to him somehow. She loved Naruto, she realized that fully now, and wanted to do everything in her power to make up for her past sins.

Ino was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Naruto staring at her. A frown was on his face, as he saw the pain and regret in Ino's eyes. He quietly took off his gloves and walked over to her.

By the time Ino noticed Naruto he was already kneeling in front of her.

"Naruto-kun what a...mmmm" Ino was cut off when Naruto cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

His tongue immediately asked for entrance into her mouth. She quickly agreed and parted her lips, allowing Naruto's tongue to dart into her mouth. Naruto's experienced tongue immediately dominated Ino's, so she let him explore her mouth causing her to moan into the kiss. After what seemed like hours, Naruto broke the kiss leaving Ino breathless.

Naruto quickly grabbed Ino's hand, causing her to look into his eyes.

"Ino-chan I don't want you to feel guilty for what you did to me in the past. I don't want you to feel like you have to make things up to me. Because what's in the past doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now, and that you love me...You do love me, right?"

"Of course I love you Naruto-kun. It's just that I feel like I don't deserve to be with you after all you've done for me, and how I've treated you."

Naruto smiled and gave Ino another loving kiss.

"Ino-chan all that matters is what you want. It's not about what you deserve. Hell I don't deserve to but with a girl as amazing and beautiful as you. All that I want is for you to be happy. I'll do anything for you girls."

Ino's eyes started to water when she heard Naruto's words.

_"He...he really does love me. I have to show him how much I love him, but how?" _Ino thought, but then an idea came to mind. She quickly wiped her tears and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto asked as she started leading him back out front.

"You said you'd do anything to make me happy right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well the thing that will make me happy right now, is if we go up to my room and make love."

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard this.

"Are you sure Ino-chan? There's no going back after this."

"Yes Naruto-kun I want you to love me, to take all this guilt away."

"Alright, anything for my beautiful flower." Naruto said with a smile as he let Ino lead him to her room.

As soon as they entered her room, Ino closed the door. Almost instantly she was on Naruto, attacking his lips with her own. Ino moaned when she felt Naruto's hands start to roam her body. She let out a small gasp when his hands cupped her ass.

"Ooo Naruto you dirty boy." Ino said as his hands left her ass and traveled upward.

"Oh I can be much dirtier Ino-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he reached up and started to massage her breasts through her purple top. This caused Ino to let out a series of soft moans, as Naruto kneaded her ample breasts.

Naruto grinned and unbuttoned her top. Then he removed her purple lacy bra. Once her breasts were out Naruto's mouth latched to one of her erect nipples. Ino grabbed Naruto's head and held him close to encourage him to continue. Naruto's tongue swirled around one nipple, while his he pinched the other one with his free hand.

Ino was lost in a sea of pleasure as Naruto played with her breasts. But she felt that he had entirely too much clothing still on.

"N-Naruto-kun don't you think it's a little unfair that you still have all your clothes still on." Ino said her voice hoarse from the pleasure she was experiencing.

Naruto reluctantly stepped away from Ino and started to remove his clothes. After a minute he was left in just his boxers. Ino took this time to marvel at Naruto's body.

_"H-Holy shit he's perfect." _Ino's breath hitched as she drank in Naruto's form. She stared at his toned muscles and pecs. But when she saw the six pack that he was sporting she started to drool slightly. Then her eyes lowered and she spotted the massive tent in Naruto's boxers. Ino didn't need to see it to know that Naruto was packing some serious heat down below.

_"Kami he's a gift from above." _Ino thought as she licked her lips.

Ino noticed Naruto was just staring at her. She realized that she still had her skirt and mesh shorts on. Quickly she pulled those off and unwrapped her bindings. Now she stood in just a pair of purple panties, that had become soaked due to their previous activities. With a deep breath she pulled those down as well.

"Kami you're beautiful Ino-chan." Naruto said in awe of her beauty.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but why don't you take those off it's looking pretty painful." Ino said with a grin as she pointed toward his raging erection.

Naruto flushed with embarrassment, but did as he was told and pulled his boxers down.

Ino's jaw dropped when she saw the size of Naruto's cock.

_"Kami he must be 11 inches, how the fuck is that supposed to fit in me? Who the fuck cares I want it now!" _Ino thought as she looked at Naruto's cock.

Ino walked forward and gripped Naruto's shaft and started stroking it. She then leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Naruto-kun I want to skip all the foreplay, we can do that later. I need you now."

"Of course my beautiful flower." Naruto said as he kissed Ino and laid her gently on the bed.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her.

"Are you sure, Ino-chan? There's no going back after this."

Ino smiled up at him.

"Of course Naruto-kun, now make love to me." Ino said as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto gently pushed into her womanhood. Ino let out a small gasp as he entered her. She clenched her teeth as he pushed inch after inch into her. After a few moments he was fully inside of her.

Ino had never felt so complete in her whole life. Naruto filled her so fully, the slightest movement caused her to moan in pleasure. After finally adjusting to his size, she nodded for him to start moving.

Seeing Ino nod, Naruto slowly pulled out. Once the just the tip was left in, he pushed back into her. This caused Ino to let out a loud moan. Naruto then started to take slow thrusts that filled Ino completely each time. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, and used her legs around his waist to push him deeper into her.

Naruto was getting irritated by the agonizingly slow pace, but he knew that Ino didn't want him to go all out yet. So he decided to speed up just a little bit. From Ino's increased moans and gasps, Naruto knew that he had made the right choice.

Ino loved the slow pace. Naruto filled her so completely every movement. He was hitting all the right spots with every thrust. She thought it couldn't get any better, that was until Naruto sped up. This increase in speed caused Ino to have her first orgasm of the night.

"Holy shit!" Ino yelled out as she exploded around Naruto's cock. Her juices coating his shaft and leaking down her thigh.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction as he continued to thrust into Ino.

Naruto made sweet love to Ino for what seemed like hours. The whole time he would kiss and suck on her neck, and whisper sweet words into her ear. But he was reaching his limit, and from the sound of Ino's moans he knew she was close too.

"Ino-chan I'm so close." Naruto said panting slightly.

"M-Me to, cum inside me Naruto, I need to feel your seed inside me." Ino moaned out as Naruto picked up his pace.

"Are you sure Ino-chan? If I mark you, you'll get pregnant."

"Please Naruto I want this. I want to start a family with you, and the other girls." Ino said as she smiled up at him.

Naruto just nodded and picked up the pace again.

Ino was now moaning uncontrollably, she didn't care who heard her moans of ecstasy. The whole fucking village could hear her for all she cared.

After one particularly powerful thrust, Ino was sent over the edge and came again. She shouted out Naruto's name as she once again coated his cock with her juices.

The feeling of Ino exploding around him sent Naruto over the edge. As he came he sunk his teeth into her neck. Ino screamed out as she felt a mix of pain and pleasure from the bite.

After all his seed had filled Ino's womb, Naruto slowly pulled out. Both Ino and him were panting softly. Naruto looked as Ino's arm glowed slightly and the two red and orange bands formed on her left arm.

"Welcome to the family, Ino-chan." Naruto said lovingly as he traced the lines on her arm.

Ino looked at the bands and smiled. Then she placed a hand on her stomach. She turned to see Naruto looking at her lovingly.

"Well Naruto-kun why don't we try out that foreplay now?" Ino said with devilish smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Ino is officially Naruto's girl now. What did you guys think. Remember to followfavorite, REVIEW, and PM me ideas for this story. Any and all ideas are welcome. Remember to vote for which girl you want to see next. Also if you guys know any good NaruSaku stories, PM their names. I prefer the stories to be M rated, there doesn't have to be a lemon in it. I just like my stories to be a little more mature. I'm also looking for other harem stories to read, but they have to have Sakura in the harem. Again if you know any let me know, hopefully you can help me find one I haven't read yet.**

**Also to any authors out there I have a writing challenge for you. I would write this myself, but there is no way I'm gonna try and juggle three stories at once. Basically the story starts when Naruto is about to leave and train with Jiraiya. But something convinces him to stay and train in Konoha(This can be whatever you want it to be). This would be a NaruSaku story, or if you want you can make a NaruHarem story, but you have to include Sakura in the harem. You can even throw some Jiraiya x Tsunade in there if you want to. Naruto while he's in the village will train with Sakura and Tsunade, as well as Jiraiya and possibly other people. Hell you could have Naruto actually rank up and become a chunnin or jonin. During this time he would develop his relationship with Sakura, and if it's a harem the other girls also. Naruto and Sakura would still be trying to save Sasuke though, But Sakura would realize her true feelings lie with Naruto. After the two years of training you can follow cannon as loosely or closely you want to. Then you can take the story off into your own direction. Also you can make Sasuke anyway you want to. If you're interested in this idea, let me know. Then feel free to write it, just make sure to mention me when you're writing the story XD **

**So until next time I'm outta here. **


	12. Chapter 12 Sheathing His Sword

**Okay I've gotten several messages lately, saying that this story is moving too fast. That the girls are too quick to say I love you to Naruto. Now I see where you are getting that from. Because I admit the story is moving kind of fast, because I'm not the best at the mushy fluffy romantic development stuff. I can do it every now and then, but it's not my strong suit. But I explain in the story why each girl loves Naruto. I'll go over each girl, just in case you might have been confused as to why she loves Naruto.**

**Sakura/Hinata- Don't need to go into them, cause if you don't know why they love Naruto you probably have never read or watched Naruto before.**

**Tenten- The reason Tenten isn't with Neji, is stated in the story. Neji feels he won't be able to provide Tenten with the love that she wants and deserves. So he asks Naruto to give Tenten a chance. Neji also explains to Naruto that he has noticed Tenten give him looks of great admiration, the same looks that she used to give him. Then when Tenten finally meets up with Naruto in the story, she explains that she has always had this silent admiration of Naruto. Again this feeling she has for Naruto is similar to her feelings for Neji. But she realizes following Neji romantically won't get her anywhere, so she gives Naruto a chance. And once she actually gets to know him, her admiration quickly turns into love. **

**Ino- After Naruto comforts Ino after the war, she realizes how much he cares for her. Then when he brought her dead father back to life, she starts to feel that she owes Naruto, that she has to make up to her past actions against him. But after getting to know Naruto personally, and seeing how much he loves her she quickly starts to fall for him. Last chapter solidified her feelings for him fully into true love.**

**Anko- Anko had a rough past, very similar to Naruto's, because of her curse mark. So once she actually saw how the villagers treated Naruto, she couldn't help but see herself in him. So she desperately wanted to try and help him, and show him that he's not alone, that someone does love him. She even considered adopting him at one point in her life. But she realized that if she tried to help Naruto, that the villagers would gang up on the both of them. So she decided to just watch over him from the shadows, even though it killed her to see him treated the way he was. So once she found out that she could be with Naruto, she jumped at the chance to show him the love that she couldn't when he was a child. So in the story her love for Naruto was always there and present, it only grew over time.**

**Konan- Konan sees a lot of her loved ones inside of Naruto. She sees Jiraiya, Nagato, and Yahiko when she sees Naruto. She admired the way he took on their wills, and bared their burdens. After Naruto speaks with Nagato it inspires Konan to put all of her faith and trust into Naruto. So she died trying to protect his will, when Obito came to take Nagato's rinnegan. So once Naruto brings Konan back to life, she finally gets to know the person she admired personally. She loves his caring yet fiery personality, his strong will to never give up, and his desire to see peace in the world and to bear its pain. So after seeing all this in Naruto her love for him started to develop. Her feelings for Naruto were solidified when he kissed her. **

**Ryuuzetsu- Again, like Konan, Ryuuzetsu sees a lot of Muku in Naruto. A lot of the reasons she loves Naruto are similar to Konan's. But her feelings for him started growing once they defeated Muku. He became her hearts 'guiding light.' So that's why she sacrificed her life to save Naruto's. Once she's brought back to life, she finally gets to explore her feelings for Naruto, and she finds out quickly that she loves him.**

**Temari- Haven't written that one yet :) But I promise that I'll try and make that one more clear, and more believable. **

**I hope that cleared things up for people. I know it still may not seem like the most believable thing at times. But you gotta remember that this is fanfiction. Sometimes you have to roll with what the story gives you to enjoy it.**

**Okay the lucky girl this chapter is Tenten, you can yell at me for the pun now, and holy shit did she get a lot of votes. Here are the results: Tenten- 8, Hinata- 7, Konan- 4, and Ryuuzetsu- 2. I'm honestly surprised she overtook Hinata. I knew she'd get some votes, but I never thought she'd get that many so quickly. So again remember to vote for the girl you want to see next chapter, only three girls left until Temari at least.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form :(**

* * *

><p>Two hours after they had started their sex session, Naruto and Ino were still going at. Currently Naruto was lying on his back, while Ino was vigorously sucking his cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she tried to take more and more of his shaft in her mouth. She could get about nine inches down her throat before she started gagging.<p>

Naruto had his hands running through Ino's long platinum blonde hair encouraging her to continue. He let out a throaty moan when she swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft.

_"Holy shit, she may not be as good as Sakura or Anko, but damn if she doesn't make up for it in enthusiasm." _Naruto thought as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

"I-Ino-chan I-I'm gonna cum." Naruto grunted out as he started to lightly thrust into Ino's mouth.

She didn't respond. She just sped up her bobbing trying to get her prize. She was rewarded when Naruto exploded into her mouth. Ino let Naruto's shaft slide out of mouth with an audible pop, and licked her lips.

"Mmm I love the taste of your seed."

"Kami you're such a slut Ino-chan." Naruto said with a lecherous grin.

"Hmm but I'm your slut." Ino said as she snuggled up to him and traced circles on his chest.

Ino was enjoying Naruto's warmth and closeness. But just as she was about to nod off, she heard something that made her turn white.

"Hime are you home? I heard some noises." Inoichi Yamanaka said as he opened the door.

Inoichi opened the door expecting to his daughter fussing over her appearance, or maybe reading some family scrolls. But when he opened the door and spotted his daughter, his hime, naked cuddling up next to an equally naked Naruto Uzumaki he nearly passed out.

Inoichi looked from his daughter to Naruto several times, trying to look only in their faces. His mind finally caught up to what he was seeing and his face turned red in anger.

Ino seeing her fathers anger quickly covered herself with the bed sheets and tried to calm the situation.

"Now daddy calm down, there's no need to get upset."

"No need to get upset! This man took my daughter's innocence, in my home own home no less!" Inoichi yelled visibly shaking with anger.

"Uzumaki you're a dead man!" Inoichi yelled as he glared daggers at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Ino and silently asked if he could bolt. Ino shared his gaze and nodded.

Just as Inoichi was about to throttle Naruto, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

_"Huh that was **Hiraishin**. When did that little bastard learn that?" _Inoichi thought as he stared at the empty spot where Naruto had just been.

Inoichi turned his gaze to his daughter. She was currently staring at the floor with a massive blush on her face.

"Hime care to explain to me what the hell is going on!?" Inoichi asked anger still evident in his voice.

Ino chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Today Ino!" Inoichi said getting rather impatient.

Ino cringed at the tone of her father's voice. She let out a sigh and looked at her father.

"Is mom home too?"

"Yeah she is, and she's probably wondering what the hell we're yelling about."

"Well get her and wait for me in the living room. I'll get changed and be down in a minute, I have something really important to tell you both."

Inoichi gave his daughter a questioning look before he nodded and left the room.

Ino took her time getting dressed, as she didn't really want to deal with this now. But she knew it was best to just get this over with. She quickly descended the stairs and spotted her parents sitting on the couch waiting for her. Her father still had a pissed of expression on his face, while her mother looked oblivious to the situation.

Taking a deep breath Ino walked into the living room, and sat in a seat across from her parents. She placed her hand over her mate mark, trying to hide it.

"Ino care to explain to me why your father was yelling earlier."

"Yes Ino, explain to your mother why I was so upset."

Ino took a deep breath and decided to just rip the band-aid right off.

"I had sex with Naruto Uzumaki." Ino said in a low voice, as she tried to avoid their gaze.

Ino's mother went wide eyed when she heard this.

"Care to repeat that, I don't think I heard you right honey."

"I said I had sex with Naruto." She said a little louder this time.

"T-That's what I thought you said," Ino's mother said with a sigh.

Ino was surprised that her mother didn't seem upset.

"I have one question to ask you young lady."

"Yes mother?" Ino asked with her head down.

"Do you love him?"

When Ino heard this her head shot up, and she saw her mother smiling at her.

"Hai, I do love him," Ino said with complete sincerity. "And this proves it."

Ino finished by removing her hand to show her mate mark.

"Ino, what is that?" Inoichi asked his eyes narrowing.

"This daddy is mate mark, given to me by Naruto. This mark shows everyone that I'm his girl." Ino said with a smile as she gazed at the marks with a warm smile.

"Well if you truly love this Naruto, I guess it's alright that you're sexually active with him."

"Dear you can't honestly be okay with this!?" Inoichi asked desperately trying to get his to be as upset as him.

"Oh hush dear, we were exactly the same. We were having sex a week after we started dating," Ino's mother said with an annoyed tone. "As long as they practice safe sex I don't see what the big deal is?"

Hearing this made Ino nervous and she started to rub her arm.

"Well you see mom the thing is." Ino said as she started to trail off.

"Oh no dear you didn't!"

"That's another thing this mark means. I'm almost guaranteed to get pregnant."

Inoichi was now seething again.

"Does he at least plan to marry you!"

"Hai...ugh sort of."

"What does 'sort of' mean!?" Inoichi yelled as he stood up.

"It means that I won't be the only person marrying Naruto." Ino said calmly causing his parents to go wide eyed.

"W-What do you mean, dear?"

"Tsunade-sama placed Naruto in an program called the Clan Restoration Act. It allows the last surviving male member of a clan to take on several wives to ensure that his family lives on."

"WHAT!? I'll kill that bastard!" Inoichi was about to run out the door when his daughter grabbed his arm.

"NO! Daddy you will sit the hell down, and chill the fuck out!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad! I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a kunoichi. I'm allowed to make my own damn decisions. I love Naruto, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and start a family with him. If that means I have to share him with a few other girls that's totally fine with me. Plus I know all the girls. It's not like they're complete strangers."

Hearing the passion and conviction in Ino's voice surprised both parents.

"Is that how you truly feel dear?" Ino's mother asked as she walked up and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Hai mother it is. I love Naruto dearly, he makes me happy and I want to spend my life with him."

Ino's mother looked her daughter in the eye and let out a sigh.

"Then your father and I support you completely, don't we dear?"

"What the hell are you talking." Inoichi tried to argue but his wife stopped him.

"DON'T WE DEAR!?"

Inoichi instantly shrunk down from his wife's harsh gaze.

"Hai." Inoichi said as his wife smiled at him.

"Good," she then turned her gaze to Ino. "Now dear this might not be what we envisioned for you. But you're right, you need to make your own decisions. If you truly love Naruto we give you our blessing to be with him."

Ino squealed happily and hugged both her parents.

"Thank you both, I love you."

"Anything for you dear."

"Yeah whatever." Inoichi grumbled still a little unhappy with the situation. But when he saw how happy his daughter looked, it brought a smile to his face.

"I have to go tell Sakura," Ino said as she ran to the door. "I'll see you guys later."

With that Ino bolted out the door towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>(10 Minutes Later Konoha Hospital)<p>

Sakura was sitting at her desk going through some paper work. She let out a long sigh, as finished another form.

_"Ugh this so boring. I wish I could go see Naruto." _She thought as she signed another paper.

Just as she finished her signature, she felt a chill run down her spin. She quickly spun around in her chair, but nothing was there. But when she turned back around she jumped when she saw Anko sitting on the edge of her desk, grinning at her.

"Anko you scared me."

"Ah you're just too easy to sneak up on pinkie."

Sakura let out a growl as a vein bulged on her forehead.

"Don't call me that. Now what do you want, because I'm extremely busy and I want to see Naruto."

"Ah the gaki is actually why I'm here."

Hearing this caused Sakura to raise a pink eyebrow.

Anko just smirked and shrugged off her trench coat, revealing her mate mark.

Sakura was on her feet in a second and inspecting the mark.

"When did you get this?"

"Last night, me and the gaki did the deed all night long."

"I see, I'm guessing Naruto wanted me to inspect you and confirm if you're pregnant or not?"

"You're pretty smart, you know."

"I know, I get that a lot." Sakura said with a smirk as her hands started to glow.

After a few minutes Sakura finished her inspection.

"Well I can't tell 100% for sure. But if this is anything like me, and what Kurama said was true, than it's all but guaranteed that you're pregnant."

"Is there any way for you to know for sure?"

"Actually yes there is." Sakura said with a grin. She quickly walked to the door and yelled out into the hall. "KARIN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Within seconds the red-haired kunoichi was standing in Sakura's office.

"Yes Sakura-shishou, what can I do for you."

Sakura smirked at Karin's obedient behavior. Much like Tsunade, Sakura had been brutally training Karin into the ground. Karin now greatly respected and feared her.

"I need you to try and sense a new chakra signature coming from Anko. I believe she might be pregnant."

Karin just nodded before she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I...I do sense something, it's extremely faint though. But there is definately a new chakra coming from you. So congratulations Anko."

Anko squealed and hugged Sakura and Karin.

"Yes! Than I really am gonna be a mom!" Anko yelled as she once again started to cry tears of joy.

"It's an amazing feeling right?" Sakura asked knowing Anko's feelings first hand.

"Yes, yes it is." Anko said with a smile as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Just as Anko started to wipe her tears, Ino burst into the room.

"Oh Forehead I have something to tell you." Ino said in a sing-song voice as she walked up to the desk, completely ignoring Anko and Karin.

"What is it Pig...Oh what the hell, you too!" Sakura causing Ino to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

Sakura just pointed to the mark on Ino's arm.

"Oh dammit Forehead! I wanted to surprise you! You always ruin my fun!" Ino said as she pouted.

"Damn that kid moves fast." Anko said with a smirk.

"Oh Anko, I didn't even notice you," Ino said with a smile. "What do you mean?"

Anko just showed her shoulder to Ino.

"The gaki marked me last night."

Ino jumped up and hugged Anko.

"Yay we're like sisters now!"

Anko awkwardly patted Ino on the back.

"Yeah sure kid whatever."

Ino smiled and released Anko from the hug. When Anko turned to Sakura, a sudden realization hit her.

"Wait pinkie, it seemed like you'd seen this mark before when I showed you mine. Does that mean Naruto marked you to?"

"Of course he did, how else do you think I got pregnant so fast?"

"I just assumed you two were humping like bunnies, and not being careful."

Sakura averted her gaze as her face turned beat red at Anko's comment. When she looked back up, she saw Ino, Anko, and Karin looking at her expectantly.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled causing Ino to smile.

"Well aren't you gonna show us yours, Forehead."

"Oh, well okay." Sakura said as she pulled up her sleeve.

But something about Sakura's mark caught both Ino and Anko's eye.

"Wait Forehead, why does your mark have three rings, and ours only have two."

"Uh well you see.." Sakura started to trail off and mumble.

"What was that pinkie I don't think I heard you."

"I have three rings, because Kurama made me the 'matriarch' of Naruto's new family."

"What!? Why you!?" Ino yelled causing Sakura to cover her ears.

"Don't ask me, if you want to know you'll have to talk with Kurama." Sakura said with a smirk.

"So does that mean we have to listen to what you say, or something." Anko said not liking the idea at all.

"No, Kurama said it's mainly a symbolic thing. I don't have any control over you, or the other girls. It's mainly a status symbol, I think."

"Okay I guess that's alright," Ino said as she got a gleam in her eyes. "But don't think for one second, that I won't be Naruto's favorite Forehead."

"Oh you're so on Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled as they both got in each others faces, flames in their eyes.

"Oh would you two just shut up and kiss already." Anko said as she stood to leave.

Sakura and Ino instantly shot apart, their faces bright red.

As Anko opened the door she stopped and turned back to Sakura and Ino.

"I wasn't kidding. You two should try experimenting with other girls it's rather...enjoyable," Anko said as she licked her lips. "I know I liked it."

With that Anko winked and left the room. Leaving the other three girls blushing wildly.

"I-I have to go Sakura, I'll see you later." Ino said with a made blush as she ran out of the room.

Sakura sighed and sat back down in her chair, trying to control her blush.

_"Would it be that bad to at least try?" _

**"Hmm Ino is pretty sexy." **Inner Sakura said as she licked her lips.

Sakura started to get wet, as images of Ino and her 'experimenting' flashed in her mind. Then when she pictured Ino and her with Naruto she had to suppress a moan.

_"No, no bad girl! Must not think like a pervert!" _Sakura thought as she chastised herself.

**"Hmm you know you want her. Ooo just the thought of the both of us with Naruto is making me so wet." **Inner Sakura said as she reached a hand into her shorts.

_"Gah get the fuck out of here you pervert!" _Sakura yelled as she shut off her connection to her Inner. But just before she could cut the connection, her Inner self got off one last remark.

**"Just remember that I represent what you truly feel. So don't fuck this up." **Inner Sakura stuck out her tongue before she disappeared.

Sakura let out a deep breath as her face returned to its normal color. When she looked up she saw Karin still staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"You uh may want to clean up. I can smell your 'arousal' from here."

"KARIN!"

Hearing Sakura yell like that made Karin instantly snap to attention.

"You don't say a word about this to anyone. If I find out you squealed it's two hours of evasion training. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura said in a menacing voice.

Karin's face went white when she pictured the torture that was Sakura's evasion training.

"H-Hai shishou."

"THEN GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!"

Karin was out of the room in a streak of red.

When Karin was gone Sakura put her feet up on her desk and let out a happy sigh.

"Ah I love my job."

* * *

><p>(20 Minutes Earlier Naruto's Apartment)<p>

In a flash of yellow a naked Naruto landed on his bed. He let out breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Holy shit that was close," Naruto thought as he started to get changed. "I hope Ino-chan can talk some sense into her father."

Naruto walked into the living room to see Konan grading tests.

"Hey Konan-chan!" Naruto said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh hello Naruto," She said with a smile.

"You grading papers?"

"Yeah," She said with a sigh. "We're still kinda undermanned at the academy, so the instructors all have to work overtime."

Naruto frowned when he heard this.

"Please don't over work yourself Konan-chan, you're starting to worry me a little."

"Don't worry Naruto, I was planning to take a few days off soon anyway."

"Oh, okay that's great. Well when you take those few days off tell me. You and me will do something, just the two of us."

Konan smiled warmly at Naruto.

"I'd love that Naruto."

"Well I gotta go do some training. So I'll see you later, and I'll even make dinner tonight"

Naruto gave Konan a quick kiss before he stood to leave.

"I love you Konan-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

><p>(Training Ground 7)<p>

Naruto was flashing around training ground 7 using his newly mastered **Hiraishin. **He was currently charging up a Raiton **Rasengan**. Sparks exploded everywhere when Naruto hit his target. All that was left of the target dummy was a smoldering black crater.

From a nearby tree Tenten was sitting and watching Naruto train. She watched as each of the targets Naruto hit was obliterated. She was starting to get turned on by the sheer display of power.

_"Hmm what I wouldn't give to get a piece of that right now." _Tenten thought as she licked her lips.

She watched as Naruto disappeared in another flash of yellow. She was waiting for the explosion to signal where Naruto was currently. But after ten seconds nothing happened.

_"Where the hell did he go?" _Tenten thought as she scanned the trees.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, and nibble her ear.

"You know Tenten-chan it's now nice to spy on people, especially people you love." Naruto said as his hands roamed her body.

When Naruto's hand reached her womanhood she had to suppress a moan.

"Hmm what's this? Where you getting off from watching me, huh Tenten-chan?"

Tenten couldn't hold in the moans in anymore, as Naruto started to rub her through her panties.

"Answer the question, Tenten-chan?" Naruto said hotly into her ear making her shiver.

"Y-Yes, I was." She said as she bit her lip.

"Well maybe I should punish you for spying on me." He said as one of his hands came to up cup her breast.

"Oooh yes Naruto I need to punished." Tenten moaned out causing Naruto to smirk.

"And how my dear, should I punish you." He said as his hand slipped into her panties and slowly started to finger her.

Tenten was now panting due to Naruto's touch. She was so close to her orgasm. Just a little more, and she was gonna explode. But just as she was about to go over the edge, Naruto's hands left her body. She whimpered at the loss of his touch.

She quickly spun around and grabbed him by his collar.

"Please Naruto I'm so close, you can't leave me high and dry like this!" She pleaded as she unzipped his jacket.

But Naruto's hand shot up and stopped her.

"Maybe that will be your punishment." Naruto said with a smirk making Tenten go wide eyed.

"NO! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"YES!"

"Beg for it" Naruto said with a devilish smirk.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"N-No fucking way, I will not be reduced to begging. I'm a kunoichi, and I'm above that."

"Okay then have fun getting yourself off." Naruto said as he prepared to leap off.

Just as he crouched to jump, he felt Tenten wrap her arms around him.

"For the love of Kami don't go!"

"You know what I want, if you don't do it I'm gone."

Tenten sighed and placed her hands against the tree, and stuck her ass out.

"Please Naruto-kun I want you to fuck me."

Naruto deadpanned when he saw this.

"Come on I know you can do better than that."

Tenten was starting to get desperate now, she needed a release very soon.

"I need your big cock stuffed inside me now Naruto-kun, please!"

Naruto grinned as he walked up to her and massaged her ass.

"Ah much better."

Tenten gasped when she felt Naruto pull down her pants and panties.

"Are you ready Tenten-chan?" Naruto said as he rubbed her wet womanhood.

"YES! Please just fuck me, I need it so bad!"

Naruto heard the need in her voice and smiled.

"Anything for you my beautiful weapons mistress."

Naruto slowly pushed into Tenten causing her to yelp at the sudden intrusion. She braced herself against the bark, as Naruto inched inside her. After a few moments Naruto was fully inside her, and she was trying to adjust to his size. Tenten had never been so satisfied in her entire life. She had used numerous toys before to help get herself off. But Naruto was better than any toy she had ever tried.

After a few moments Naruto started to piston in and out. Tenten was instantly brought to an orgasm when Naruto started to move in and out.

"Hmm already Tenten-chan?" Naruto said with a smirk as he started to pound into her faster.

"It's your fault dammit. You got me so worked up, then you just... Holy Shit!" Tenten screamed out in pleasure when she felt Naruto slap her ass.

"Ooo did you like that?" Naruto said as he slapped her ass again.

His response was a throaty moan from Tenten. Naruto just smirked and continued to slap her ass as he sped up his thrusts. The sounds of slapping flesh could be heard through out the training ground.

After fifteen more minutes of intense pounding, and three more orgasms from Tenten, Naruto was at his limit.

"Tenten-chan I'm gonna cum."

"Oh Kami I'm so close too."

Naruto then leaned in an whispered into her ear.

"Tenten I'm gonna bite your neck, and mark you as my mate. But you must know that once I do this that you'll be pregnant."

Tenten turned to look at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Then do it Naruto. Make me yours, I want to start a family with you." Tenten then leaned in a captured Naruto's lips.

Naruto grunted and broke the kiss as his seed started to shoot into Tenten's womb. Before he was finished he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to howl in pleasure. The new sensation sent Tenten over the edge into her own orgasm.

Naruto pulled out of Tenten and she slumped against the tree, as their fluids ran down her leg.

"Hmm thank you Naruto-kun" Tenten said as her eyes started to droop.

Naruto smiled as he saw the two rings on her arm.

"Welcome to the family, Tenten-chan. I love you."

"I love you, too Naruto-kun." Tenten mumbled as she fell asleep.

Naruto smiled and picked her up. He cleaned her up, and in a flash her landed on top of her apartment. He quickly went in through the window and dropped her off on her bed. He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Tenten-chan." With that Naruto vanished again, he had to get home and make dinner for Konan.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go another chapter out of the way. I won't be able to update for a while, because I have midterms this week so I need to prepare for those. Remember to followfavorite, REVIEW, and PM me ideas you have for this story. Thank you all for the support, so keep it up. Also don't forget if you know any good m-rated NaruSaku stories on this site tell me about them, or if you know any good NaruHarem stories with Sakura in the harem send them my way. One last thing my writing challenge from last chapter is still up for grabs. So if any of you are writers, or aspiring writers feel free to use that idea. Just message me and we can work out the details. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	13. Chapter 13 Letting the Past Go

**Gah! Why do I torture myself!? I've been watching a bunch of NaruSaku AMVs, and each one I watch makes my heart ache. It kills me to see what could have been, what should have been. *Sigh* Well at least I have this story and other fanfics to keep my love of NaruSaku alive. So thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. We've officially cracked 300 follows, almost reached 300 favorites, and are almost at 200 reviews. Again thank you to all of you for your support. Well the lucky girl this chapter is, no surprise, Hinata. Even though Hinata may not be my favorite character at the moment, I will try and write her the best I can. Here are the vote results from last chapter: Hinata- 10, Konan- 5, and Ryuuzetsu- 3. I was thinking that after this chapter that I would put both Konan and Ryuuzetsu's lemon in one chapter. This way we can get the story moving a little, and introduce the next part of the story. Also Riku Nohara has accepted my writing challenge from two chapters ago, so I look forward to seeing how that turns out. But if any of you authors out there still want to give the writing challenge a try, feel free to give it a try I want to see all your creativity. One last thing there's something I was thinking about adding to the story, stick around till the end to see what it is.**

**Also Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 is coming to Xbox One and PC, YES! And there's a trailer out and it looks fucking amazing, but at the end of the trailer I saw something that worried me. I swear if they try to shoehorn shit from The Last into the game I'm gonna be so pissed, for the love of God keep that awful movie away from Ultimate Ninja Storm please. If it's just DLC costumes/characters, fine I can deal with that. But if they try to incorporate parts of that movie into the game, I'm gonna be beyond pissed. Just please Bandai Namco stick to the manga, PLEASE! Keep that movie far away from your amazing games!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked up the steps to his apartment after dropping Tenten off at her home. Wanting to enjoy the nice night, he decided against using his <strong>Hiraishin <strong>to get all the way home.

On the way to his home several people stopped and thanked him, or offered him gifts. Naruto graciously accepted the thanks and gifts, but it still felt awkward for him to be receiving praise from the very people who used to despise him. Even after defeating his inner hatred, a part of Naruto was still wary of the villagers. Waiting for them to turn on him any second.

But before any of those thoughts could fester too long, Naruto is reminded of all his precious people. A smile graces his lips as images of all the important people in his life flash in his mind.

Naruto let out a happy sigh as all of his girls flashed before his eyes. He envisioned a future where he was Hokage and he had a family with all the girls. He pictured coming home after a long day at work and being tackled by a small army of kids, all happy that their dad was home. Then after greeting all his children he would make time for all his wives, and see how each of their days went. Then they would all sit down for dinner and laugh and joke like the loving family he knew they would be.

_"Hmm yeah that's the life." _Naruto thought happily as he walked into his apartment.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen he spotted Konan fast asleep on top of a pile of graded test papers. Naruto smiled as he gently picked Konan up and carried her into the bedroom. She let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Naruto as he carried her down the hall. Once in the bedroom her gently placed her down onto the bed. He placed a kiss onto her forehead before he went into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking home after a long shift at the hospital, and her daily training with Karin. But as Sakura neared her home she was hit with the smell of the nearby Ichiraku ramen stand. She couldn't resist the temptations and started walking towards the stand for a quick bite to eat.<p>

_"Dammit Naruto your stupid ramen cravings have rubbed off on me." _Sakura thought as the stand came into view.

**"Hmm I don't think it's all Naruto's fault. Remember we're eating for two now." **Inner Sakura said with a grin.

_"Yeah you're probably right." _Sakura thought a warm smile spreading across her face as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Sakura lifted the flap and took a seat at the bar.

"Ahh Sakura!" Ayame said cheerfully when she saw Sakura walk in.

"Hello Ayame, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but it's a little slow today. But it's always nice to see one of Naruto's girls in here."

Sakura thanked Ayame and placed her order.

"So how's the pregnancy been going so far?" Ayame said from the kitchen as she prepared Sakura's order.

"It's been going great so far. I've been having the usual mood swings and weird cravings, but Naruto and the other girls have been so supportive."

Sakura smiled as she thought of how close her and the other girls had become over the past weeks. They were the closest things Sakura had to sisters.

"Well since you're eating for two, this one's on the house." Ayame said as she handed Sakura her order.

Sakura smiled and thanked Ayame. She inhaled the ramen's heavenly aroma. Breaking apart her chopsticks, Sakura started to slurp and gorge on the ramen at a speed that would make Naruto jealous. After inhaling the ramen, Sakura slammed the empty bowl on the table with a happy smile on her face.

**"Maybe Naruto did rub off on you." **Inner Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

Sakura decided to ignore her inner self and ordered another bowl, one more couldn't hurt. As Sakura waited for Ayame to make her order, she heard someone enter the stand. She was going to ignore the newcomer. But she was surprised when the person called her name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly swiveled around on her stool. She was surprised to see Temari standing there. But what shocked her was Temari's appearance. The Suna kunoichi looked upset, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Temari what's wrong?" Sakura said as she instantly stood up.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Temari said as she slumped down onto a stool.

"Come one Temari talk to me, I'm your friend."

Temari just sighed and looked down at the counter.

"I'll buy you some ramen." Sakura said hoping to coax Temari with the offer of comfort food.

"Really?"

"Of course. AYAME! Bring another bowl for Temari!" Sakura yelled earning a quick 'sure thing' from Ayame. "Now talk."

Temari took a deep breath, but didn't look up from the counter.

"I broke up with Shikamaru."

"What?"

"We've just been slowly drifting apart for a while now."

"What caused this?"

"I loved Shika, I really did. But Kami he is the laziest, most unmotivated son of a bitch I've ever met. He never wanted to go out and do anything, everything was just so 'troublesome' for him. He'd rather laze around all day instead of going out on a date with me, I practically had to drag him around whenever we went out. A girl can only take that for so long you know. So eventually I had enough. I confronted him, we had a big fight, and now I'm hear."

Sakura looked at Temari with a mix of sadness and pity. Just as Sakura was about to speak up Ayame placed their orders in front of them. Temari muttered a quick thank you before she slowly started to eat her ramen. But she was stopped when she heard Sakura slam her empty bowl onto the counter, and let out a content sigh.

"Ahh that hit the spot!"

Temari just looked at Sakura wide eyed. The only person she knew that could eat like that was Naruto.

"Whoa Sakura when did you get an appetite like Naruto's?"

"Well I guess my big baka rubbed off on me." Sakura said as her cheeks were tinged red.

"MY big baka?"

"Oh you didn't hear," Sakura as said as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Naruto and I are together."

Again Temari went wide eyed. She thought Sakura always had a thing for Sasuke.

"What about Sasuke?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Because Sakura's eye hardened and she clenched her fists.

"He's dead," Sakura said angrily. "And I would appreciate it if you never mentioned that bastard's name again." Sakura said a little more harshly than she intended.

"O-Ok!" Temari squeaked out.

_"Okay that is clearly a very taboo subject." _Temari thought as she saw Sakura relaxing slightly.

"S-So how have things been going between you and Naruto?" Temari asked trying to change the subject.

Sakura did a complete 180 as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh it's been amazing so far. Naruto is such an amazing guy," Sakura said as she let out a dreamy sigh. "But you should know I'm not the only one seeing Naruto."

Hearing this caused Temari to quirk a blonde eyebrow.

"Tsunade-sama placed Naruto in a program called the CRA. This allows Naruto to have several wives to help restore his clans. I was a little hesitant at first, but now I love it. All the girls are like sisters to me, and we've all become so close."

Temari listened to Sakura speak with a twinge of jealousy. She noticed how happy Sakura looked when she talked about Naruto and their relationship. It's something that she wanted. But then Sakura said something that made Temari's head shoot up.

"A few of the girls and me are even pregnant," Sakura said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to start a family with Naruto."

That's what sent Temari over the edge. She placed her head into her hands as she started to cry.

Instantly Sakura was up and wrapping an arm around Temari.

"What's wrong Temari?"

Temari sniffled a few times and looked at Sakura.

"I want what you have. I want to find a guy who will treat me right. Someone I can love as much as they'd love me. Someone who is fun and loves life." Temari said as she placed her head back into her hands.

Sakura looked at Temari with a frown. She knew Temari deserved to be happy, and she knew just the guy to give her that happiness.

"Well why don't you give Naruto a try?"

Temari's head shot up when she heard that.

"What did you say?"

"I said why don't you give Naruto a chance, I bet he can make you happy. Plus you'd be part of a loving family."

Temari looked down at her ramen and sighed.

"I-I don't know Sakura."

"Hey just think about, okay. But let me tell you Naruto's a great guy, and he'd treat you right."

Temari looked and saw Sakura smiling brightly at her. This caused a small smile to form on Temari's face.

"Alright Sakura I'll think about it." Temari said as she stood up and hugged Sakura.

"Just follow your heart Temari." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"I-I'll try," Temari said as she started to tear up again. "W-Well I've got to get back to Suna, I'll see you soon Sakura, and I'll think about what you said."

With that Temari left the stand and headed towards the village gates. Sakura waved goodbye and turned back to sit down. She spotted Temari's unfinished ramen and her eyes lit up.

"Well if she's not gonna finish it." Sakura said as she sat down and started devouring her third bowl of ramen.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just finished making dinner when he heard a few soft knocks at his door. Quickly turning off the oven, Naruto walked over to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hinata standing there.<p>

"Oh Hinata-chan how good to see you!" Naruto said as he smiled warmly.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said timidly as she lightly shuffled from foot to foot.

"Well what can I do for you Hinata-chan?"

"O-OH! Uh I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me, I have something I need to talk to you about." Hinata said as her face took on a pink tinge.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan I'll be right back."

Naruto walked into the kitchen and wrote a note for Konan in case she woke up while he was gone. Then he grabbed his jacket and walked back to the door.

"Alright Hinata-chan let's go." Naruto said as he offered Hinata his hand.

Hinata's blush deepened as she grabbed Naruto's hand. They walked down the steps into the night. While they were walking they talked about various things, but Naruto noticed that Hinata was starting to get very nervous. Eventually they found themselves on top of the Hokage monument. They both sat down and admired the view, which overlooked the entire village.

Naruto looked over and noticed that Hinata was nervously rubbing her arm as she kept shooting glances at him.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her.

Hinata sighed and leaned her head against his.

"I-It's just...it's just...I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she fought off tears.

Naruto just looked at Hinata as if she had grown a second head.

"What could you possibly be sorry for Hinata-chan. I have not seen you do one bad thing since I've know you."

"W-When we were little...I used to follow you around and watch you. I got confidence from seeing you be strong," Hinata said as she chocked back a sob. "But whenever you REALLY needed someone to care for you I wasn't there. I was behind a tree or in some alley, just watching you. I never did anything to comfort or help you through your pain."

Hinata was now crying openly into Naruto's chest. He just sat there and stroked her long dark hair trying to soothe her. After a few minutes her sobs died down.

"Hinata-chan you don't have to be sorry. All that happened years ago, it's in the past now. But what matters now, is that you're here for me now. Don't dwell on the past Hinata, because I hate to see you cry." Naruto said as he cupped Hinata's chin.

They both stared into each other's eyes. His piercing blue eyes gazed into her pale orbs. Suddenly they were leaning closer, and Naruto captured her lips with his own.

It was a slow kiss at first, but it was quickly growing more heated and passionate as the seconds went by. Eventually Hinata found herself straddling Naruto as they kept their passionate liplock. She was subconsciously grinding against Naruto's growing erection.

Hinata was the one to break their kiss as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"N-Naruto-kun I want you to make love to me." Hinata said as she looked into his eyes.

"A-Are you sure Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, I want us to be one at last." Hinata said as she kissed him again.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and flipped them over so that now he was on top. He broke the kiss and removed Hinata's jacket as she steadied her shaky hands and unzipped his. Naruto went wide eyed when he saw Hinata's large breasts straining her shirt.

_"Holy shit they're almost as big as baachan's." _Naruto thought as he slowly took off Hinata's shirt.

Now the only thing keeping Naruto from Hinata's breasts was a lavender colored bra. Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded, so he gently took off the bra exposing her breasts to the night air.

Naruto marveled at Hinata's breasts. He was right, they were almost as big as Tsunade's but they were also fairly perky as well. Naruto reached out a started to massage one of her breasts. While one hand massaged a breast, he latched his mouth to the other and started to suck on Hinata's erect nipple.

When Naruto started to play with Hinata's breasts she let out a loud throaty moan. Something inside Hinata was coming out. Something she tried desperately to repress and push away. Very few people knew this, but sweet innocent Hinata was a massive pervert.

She constantly tried to suppress her perversion. But with Naruto making her feel so good her inner pervert was finally unleashed.

"OH! Naruto-sama that feels so good!" Hinata moaned out as she pressed Naruto further into her breasts.

Naruto smirked as he continued to play with Hinata breasts for a few more minutes. But Naruto decided to get things moving again. So while he was playing with Hinata's breasts he snaked a hand into Hinata's pants and started to stroke her wet womanhood.

When Hinata felt Naruto massaging her wet pussy she let out a lewd moan.

"YES! Naruto-sama don't stop!"

Naruto obliged and continued his ministrations. Hinata started to grind against Naruto's hand, she quickly reached her climax and let out a loud moan. Hinata was now panting in the afterglow of her orgasm. She saw Naruto grinning at her, so she decided to return the favor.

Naruto was shocked when Hinata suddenly flipped them over.

"Hinata-chan what are you... Whoa!" Naruto said as Hinata suddenly ripped down his pants and boxers, exposing his throbbing manhood.

"Hmm Naruto-sama you're so hard let me help you with that." Hinata cooed as she gave Naruto's cock a long lick

Naruto let out a long groan as Hinata took his cock in her mouth. Wasting no time Hinata started to bob her head up and down on his shaft. What Hinata's mouth couldn't reach she stroked with her hand. Naruto's hands were digging into the ground as he tried to fight off his coming orgasm. He loved the feeling of Hinata's mouth on his shaft, and he wanted it to continue. But when Hinata swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft he lost it and exploded in her mouth.

Hinata moaned when she felt Naruto's seed shoot into her mouth. She greedily swallowed it all trying to get every last drop.

Naruto was now in a slight daze as he panted lightly. He was shaken from his daze when he felt Hinata's body snake up his. She started to rub her wet pussy against his hardening cock.

"Naruto-sama," Hinata cooed into his ear. "It's time we get to the main course."

"Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto said as she grabbed his shaft and guided it to her pussy. With a deep intake of breath she lowered herself onto him. Without warning Hinata fully sat down on Naruto's cock causing both of them to gasp.

Hinata was overcome with pleasure as she felt Naruto fill her up completely. Almost instantly the pain was gone and Hinata started to bounce up and down on Naruto's cock. Naruto was surprised to see Hinata starting so suddenly, but he recovered and started to meet her bounces with his own thrusts.

The sound of their slapping flesh filled the area.

"OH! Naruto-sama FASTER! HARDER!" Hinata yelled out as she stopped bouncing allowing Naruto to pound into her rapidly.

Hinata was now biting her lip to suppress her moans, but a loud one escaped when she felt Naruto slap her ass.

"YES! I've been a bad girl Naruto-sama, and I need to be spanked!" Hinata yelled as Naruto to continued to slap her ass.

Naruto was loving the feeling of Hinata's tight pussy wrapping around his cock. But he was rapidly reaching his limit. After another five minutes of intense thrusting and two more orgasms from Hinata, Naruto had reached his limit.

"Hinata-chan I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"OH! Naruto-sama I'm almost there too!"

Naruto sat up and clutched Hinata to his chest as she grinded against his cock. Just as Naruto released his seed, he bit down into Hinata's neck. This caused her to scream out in pleasure.

"YES!" Hinata screamed as she was sent over the edge into her own orgasm.

Naruto lay panting with Hinata on his chest. He smiled when he saw the two bands form on her left arm. He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes Naruto tried to get up, but he felt Hinata push him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere Naruto-sama, we aren't anywhere near done yet." Hinata said with a lecherous grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go another chapter done. Now we all know that Hinata is probably the biggest pervert in the series, right? Also sorry if it seemed like I was bashing Shikamaru, I wasn't trying to do that. I love Shikamaru and I love the ShikaTema paring. But I honestly cannot see Shikamaru in a relationship with any girl. He's just to lazy and unmotivated, and I think that would piss a lot of girls off, especially Temari. So what did you guys think, let me know. Remember to follow, favorite, REVIEW, and PM me any ideas you guys have for the story.<strong>

**Alright guy I was thinking about bringing some more characters back to life. I would have to if I want Naruto to be with any of the female jinchuriki.**

**People that I might bring back: All the jinchuriki, Itachi, Shisui, maybe Asuma, maybe Jiraiya, maybe Obito and Rin**

**People I won't bring back: Minato and Kushina, Mito Uzumaki, Hasirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Kakashi's father, Dan, Nawaki, Zabauza and Haku, and Sasuke(I have a special plan for him, but you'll have to wait and see what it is)**

**But I'm also open to suggestions. If you have a character you want me to bring back to life let me know and I'll see about bringing them back.**

**So until next time I'm outta here.**


	14. Chapter 14 New Abilities

**This chapter will have both the Ryuuzetsu and Konan's lemons in it. After this chapter the story will start moving forward. Also thanks to everyone who suggested people to be brought back to life. I'll post who will be brought back to life at the end of the chapter. So with that out of the way, on with the fic!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as the harsh sunlight hit his face. When he tried to lift his arm to block the sunlight, he felt something holding it down. He turned his head to see Hinata still asleep with his arm tightly in her grasp. Naruto's drank in Hinata's nude form, that was until he realized where they were.<p>

_"Oh shit! We're still on top of the Hokage Monument!" _Naruto thought in panic, but then his face turned white as he remembered something else. _"FUCK! Lee runs through this area on his daily laps around the village!"_

As if on queue Naruto heard a shout from Lee off in the distance.

"YOSH! I must keep running to show Gai-sensei that my flames of youth are not burning out!"

Just as Lee came into sight Naruto quickly grabbed their clothes, brought Hinata close, and then used his **Hiraishin **to teleport them to his apartment. With a soft thump Naruto landed on his couch with Hinata still in his arms.

"Wow that was close." Naruto breathed out as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand.

When Naruto looked down he saw that Hinata was still fast asleep.

_"How is she still asleep? Well after everything we did last night I shouldn't be too surprised. I'm still sore in places I didn't know I had." _Naruto thought as he remembered the exhausting and pleasurable night they both had. After 3 and a half hours of nonstop sex Hinata finally passed out after a particularly powerful orgasm. Naruto silently thanked ever deity he could think off as he held Hinata close. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

_"I really hope it's not like that every time we have sex." _Naruto thought as he carefully dressed Hinata and put on some fresh clothes.

After Hinata was dressed Naruto quickly checked to see if Konan was home. He found her sound asleep right where he left her the previous night. Naruto then went back into his room and picked up Hinata bridal style before he teleported to the Hyuuga estates. He snuck past the guards at the gates, then he crept through the halls.

When Naruto eventually reached Hinata's room, he silently opened and closed the door. But just as he was about to turn around a cough made him go stiff.

"Care to explain to me why you're sneaking into Hinata-sama's room with her asleep in your arms."

Naruto slowly turned around to see Neji sitting on the bed glaring at him.

"Uh can I please put her down? It will be awkward to talk to you with me holding her." Naruto asked as he started to sweat.

"Fine but if you try to run off I'll paralyze you for life." Neji said in a emotionless tone as he stood up.

Naruto quickly walked over and gently placed Hinata in her bed. When Naruto turned around he saw Neji standing at the door waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he walked out into the hall with Neji.

"So I'll ask again. Why were you sneaking into Hinata-sama's room with her asleep in your arms?" Neji asked in a slightly dangerous tone.

"Uh we were up late last night, and she fell asleep at my place. When I woke up I didn't want to wake her, so I carried her home." Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What exactly were you doing that kept you up so late?" Neji said as his eyes narrowed.

Naruto really started to sweat now.

"We were...uh...oh man...we were..."

"Naruto if you don't spit it out I'll go get Hiashi-sama, and let me warn you he can be far less understanding than me."

Hearing that drained all the color from Naruto's face.

_"Shit I might as well tell him." _Naruto thought as he took a deep breath.

"H-Hinata-chan and I had s-sex last night." Naruto said as he prepared himself for the worst.

Neji's eyes widened for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Was Hinata-sama the one to initiate this, or was it you?"

"I-It was Hinata. We were on top of the Hokage Monument. Then she started apologizing for something that wasn't really a problem. Then we started kissing and one thing lead to another, and you know the rest."

"Well I guess if it was Hinata-sama's wish I cannot be upset with you." Neji said with a sigh.

"R-Really!?"

"Yes Hinata-sama is not a child anymore, and she can make her own decisions. So if she wants to have intercourse with her boyfriend she can," Neji said before calmly before he grabbed Naruto by the collar. "But remember what I said. If you hurt Hinata-sama you'll have to deal with me." Neji said as he released Naruto.

Neji then turned and walked down the hall. As soon a Neji was out of sight Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_"Oh my Kami that was too close!" _Naruto thought as he silently made his way out of the Hyuuga estates. _"Well Konan-chan is probably still asleep, as well as the other girls, and Ryuuzetsu-chan won't be back from her mission until later. Hmm might as well get some training in."_

With that thought Naruto made his way towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p>(Training Ground 7)<p>

Naruto entered a clearing in the center of the training grounds. He channeled chakra into his left eye and activated his rinnegan.

_"Okay I can make a **Rasengan **with all five basic chakra natures. So let's see if I can combine some of them." _Naruto thought as he started to form a **Suiton** **Rasengan. **_"Let's try Hyōton first."_ Naruto started to put some Fūton chakra into the **Suiton ****Rasengan**. Slowly the **Rasengan **started to freeze over, but just before it completely froze over it exploded.

The explosion sent Naruto flying backwards covered inf frost.

"Okay put in way too much wind chakra." Naruto said to himself as he stood up and shook the frost out of his hair. "Okay let's try this again."

Again Naruto created a **Suiton Rasengan**, but this time he drastically slowed down the amount of wind chakra he put in at once. The **Rasengan **started to freeze over, and once it was completely frozen over Naruto cut off the wind chakra he was pushing into the **Rasengan**. Naruto gazed at the pure white **Rasengan **that was slowly spinning in his hand, and completely surrounded by frost.

"Let's try this thing out."

Naruto picked out a training dummy and ran towards it. He slammed the **Hyōton Rasengan **into the dummy. The spot were the **Rasengan **hit immediately started to freeze over. Then the ice started to spread until eventually the whole dummy was encased in a block of ice.

"Wow that is awesome!" Naruto said as he marveled at the frozen over dummy. "Okay next let's try Ranton."

Naruto formed a **Raiton Rasengan**, the ball of lightning tingling his hand with small jolts of electricity.

"Okay now the tricky part." Naruto said as he started to pump wind chakra into the **Rasengan**. But after almost a minute nothing changed. "What gives!" Naruto yelled as he pumped a large amount of wind chakra into the **Rasengan**. Suddenly the **Rasengan** transformed into a miniature storm cloud.

"No way. I guess the problem was, I wasn't putting in enough wind chakra." Naruto said as the watched the pitch black **Rasengan** rapidly spin in his hand, giving off random jolt of lightning every few seconds. He was literally holding a storm cloud in his hand. Naruto then turned his gaze to another training dummy, and a wicked grin spread across his face. He charged forward and thrust the **Ranton Rasengan **into the dummy's chest. At first it seemed like a normal **Rasengan**, the dummy was sent flying backwards. But after a few seconds the **Rasengan **exploded encasing the dummy in a storm cloud.

It wasn't the sight of the storm cloud that caught Naruto of guard. It was the sound, it sounded as if Naruto was standing in the middle of a full blow thunder storm. Naruto had to cover his ears from the sheer volume. When the cloud finally dissipated, the dummy was a charred mess. As Naruto approached the dummy her could feel the electricity still lingering in the air.

"Kami that is one scary jutsu. That's easily one of my powerful jutsu," Naruto said as he scratched his head. "What next...hmm...what about...ahh Shōton. Hmm the only nature I know that goes into Shōton is Doton. Well let's start there and add elements and see what happens."

Naruto formed a **Doton Rasengan**, the **Rasengan **looked like a spinning ball of dirt in Naruto's hand.

"Okay let's try Suiton first."

Naruto pushed water chakra into the **Rasengan**, but it turned to mud and fell apart.

"That's not gonna work, so how about Fūton."

Again Naruto formed a **Doton Rasengan**, but this time he pushed wind chakra into it. The **Rasengan **started to spin rapidly before it exploded and showered Naruto in dirt.

"Okay definitely not wind. Let's try Katon."

Naruto quickly formed another **Rasengan**. This time however when he started to add fire chakra, the **Rasengan** started to crystallize. After a few more seconds of pumping chakra a new pink crystalline **Rasengan **was spinning in Naruto's hand.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed as he marveled at the beautiful pink sphere spinning in his palm. "Not let's try this one out."

Naruto picked out a dummy and slammed the **Shōton Rasengan** into the dummy's chest. Much like the **Hyōton Rasengan**, the **Shōton Rasengan** encased the dummy in a chunk of solid pink crystal.

"Hmm just like Guren. I could use this to capture and transport people." Naruto thought as he swiftly kicked the crystal causing it to shatter to pieces. "What next... I can already use Yōton and Jiton fairly well thanks to Son Goku and Shukaku's chakra. So all that leaves is Mokuton. Hmm I wonder how this is gonna turn out."

Naruto formed another **Doton Rasengan**.

"Okay I gotta find the right amount of water chakra to put into the jutsu or it will just turn to mud again."

After over a dozen failed attempts, Naruto still hadn't found the right amount of water chakra to put into the **Rasengan**. Again he formed another **Doton Rasengan**, but every time Naruto put water chakra into the **Rasengan **it fell apart into a pile off mud.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled as yet another failed **Rasengan **fell apart. "Why isn't this working!?"

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh as he took a seat on the ground. He was panting slightly from the amount of chakra he had been using. As Naruto sat on the ground a thought came to his mind.

"Alright let's try this again, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Suddenly the field was flooded with hundreds of Naruto clones. "Alright we're trying to make a **Mokuton Rasengan**! But I can't find the right balance of earth and water chakra. So I figured if we all tried different variations that it make this whole process a lot quicker. You guys know what to do, so let's get to work." Every clone nodded and started making their own **Rasengans**.

After almost an hour of failed attempts Naruto heard one of his clones yell out.

"I GOT IT! HOLY SHIT I FINALLY GOT IT!"

Naruto scrambled over to the clone who had yelled out, but when he found the clone what he saw didn't impress him.

"Are you sure that's it? It still looks like a ball of mud." The real Naruto said to the clone.

"Yes you baka just watch it for a second," The clone said.

As Naruto watched the **Rasengan **spin he was surprised to see bits of green appear every now and then.

"I-I think you're right. We did it. WE FINALLY DID IT!" Naruto yelled causing all the clones to let out a cheer.

"So how did you do it?" Naruto asked the clone.

The clone looked nervous as he answered the question.

"Uh I-I just started with **Suiton Rasengan **instead of a **Doton **one. And I put earth chakra into the **Suiton**** Rasengan**."

The real Naruto's eye twitched when he heard this.

"ARE! YOU! KIDDING! ME!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground "IT WAS AS SIMPLE AS THAT! AHH WHY AM I SO STUPID! I WASTED SO MUCH TIME FOR SOMETHING SO SIMPLE!"

After a couple more minutes of yelling with plenty of cussing, Naruto dispelled his clones and made a **Mokuton Rasengan**.

"Son of a bitch it was that simple!" Naruto yelled as he rammed the **Rasengan **into a target dummy. But this utter disappointment nothing different happened. The target was just sent flying back from the force of the jutsu, much like a regular **Rasengan**.

"Oh what the hell! It doesn't even do anything cool!" Naruto whined as he formed another **Mokuton Rasengan**. "AHH STUPID JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the **Rasengan **into the ground. But to Naruto's surprise the ground started to shake.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed as trees started to sprout out of the ground all around him. Naruto had created a miniature forest surrounding himself.

"Ahh! Okay it's not really an offensive **Rasengan**. Don't know when I'll ever need to create a mini forest, but hey at least I got this thing down."

Just before Naruto could start walking of the training grounds, he heard someone clapping behind him.

"Very impressive Naruto. I see your skills with a rinnegan have improved greatly."

Naruto spun around and saw Konan standing behind him.

"Konan-chan! It's so good to see you!" Naruto said as he hugged her, which she immediately returned. "How long have you been watching?"

"Oh for awhile. I came along right around when you first started. You must have been too focused and not sensed me watching you."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were working at the academy today." Naruto said as he released Konan from the hug.

"Well I took those few days off like you said," Konan explained as her eyes were suddenly filled with lust. "And I was hoping we could spend that alone time together." She said as she rubbed Naruto's chest.

"Ahh I see what you mean," Naruto said with a grin. "Well let's head somewhere a little more comfortable."

**(LEMON START: IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ IT SKIP IT)**

Naruto suddenly grabbed Konan around the waist and teleported them into his bedroom. Immediately Konan was on him capturing his lips with her own. Again fireworks went off in Konan's head as their lips locked. He quickly forced his tongue into her mouth dominating the kiss. Konan let out a moan as Naruto started to run his hands over her body.

Konan broke the kiss and sat up. She quickly unzipped her jonin vest, and tossed it aside. Following her lead Naruto stripped off his jacket, and tossed it. Then Naruto watched as Konan lifted up her shirt, showing her large bra covered breasts and pierced belly button.

"Pierced belly button I like it." Naruto said with a perverted grin. He then removed his shirt.

Naruto then captured Konan's lip again. He started leading them towards the bed. Eventually her legs hit the bed and he gently pushed her onto it. Naruto straddled Konan and kissed her again.

As they made out Naruto snaked a hand down her body, and into her pants. He started to massage her pussy through her soaked panties.

Konan let out a throaty moan as Naruto stopped massaging her and inserted a few finger into her. Naruto then started to thrust his fingers into Konan's womanhood. She started to grind against his hand, trying to force his fingers deeper.

"OH! Naruto that feels so good! Don't stop I'm so close." Konan moaned out as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Then cum for me Konan-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear.

The feeling of his breath on her ear sent Konan over the edge. She let out a loud scream as she orgasmed all over Naruto's hand. Naruto brought his hand out and licked Konan's juices of his hand, causing her to shiver in pleasure at the sight.

"Why don't you show me those beautiful breasts you've been hiding, Konan-chan." Naruto said as he whispered into her ear again.

Konan shivered at his tone and reached to unclasp her blue bra. She quickly discarded the bra. Konan's breasts were large, almost as big as Hinata's, and another perverted grin spread across Naruto's face when he saw that her nipples were pierced as well.

"Pierced nipples now I really like that." Naruto said causing Konan to blush.

Quickly Naruto reached out started massaging one breast while he sucked on the other one. This caused Konan to let out a loud moan, as pleasure shot through her system. But she wanted to get to the main event. She was ready, and she wanted it now.

So Konan gently pushed Naruto away from her breasts, much to his disappointment.

"Naruto I want to skip all this and I want you to make love to me." Konan said as she rubbed Naruto's erection through his pants.

Naruto let out a moan when he felt Konan massaging him.

"Okay Konan-chan anything you want."

Naruto quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, just as Konan pulled down her pants and panties. Konan laid on her back as Naruto straddled her.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he looked into her amber eyes.

"Yes I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Just be gentle it's my first time."

This surprised Naruto, but he nodded and captured Konan's lips again. As they kissed he slowly pushed into her. Konan winced at the sudden intrusion, but as more of him filled her the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. When Naruto was fully inside her he held still for a few moments letting her adjust to his size.

"Okay Naruto you can move now."

Naruto nodded and started to pull out of her. Konan whined at the sudden loss of the feeling of fullness. But she let out a loud moan when Naruto powerfully thrust back into her.

"YES! Naruto that feels amazing! FASTER! HARDER!" Konan yelled spurring Naruto on to please her. Naruto picked up the pace and started rapidly thrusting into Konan's wet pussy. After a few minutes pounding, Naruto was surprised when Konan flipped him over. She was now riding him, he watched mesmerized by her large bouncing breasts.

Naruto started to meet Konan's bounces with his own thrusts. This caused Konan to scream out in pleasure. After a few more minutes they were both nearing their release.

"Konan-chan I'm gonna cum soon." Naruto moaned out as Konan increased her bouncing.

"Ooo I'm close too. Naruto cum inside me! I want to be like the other girls. I want to start a family with you."

"Are you sure Konan-chan?" Naruto asked as he slowed down and looked into her eyes.

"Of course Naruto, I want to be yours forever." With that Konan kissed Naruto, and they both went back to their fast pace.

Moments later Konan reached the edge and exploded around Naruto's shaft. This in turn sent Naruto over the edge, he quickly broke the kiss and bit into Konan's neck. The feeling of Naruto biting her and his seed entering her womb caused her to have another orgasm.

Naruto spotted the new rings on Konan's arm and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Konan-chan." Naruto said as he kissed the top of her head.

"That was amazing Naruto." Konan breathed out as she caught her breath.

"Yes, yes it was." Naruto said as he held her close.

"So you ready for round 2?" Konan said with a grin, which Naruto happily returned.

**(LEMON END!)**

* * *

><p>(2 Hours Later)<p>

Naruto laid in his bed, clutching Konan's nude form to his chest as she slept. He was staring at the ceiling trying to catch some sleep himself. But just before he could nod off he heard a knock at his Naruto gently got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. He opened the door and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as the pineapple haired boy walked past him and took a seat on his couch. "Uh sure come in."

"Soooo what's up?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from Shikamaru.

"Temari and I broke up." Shikamaru said as he buried his head in his hands.

"What!? What happened!?"

"We had a really bad fight last night. We both said some really awful things, and she called things off between us. She kept saying how I was too lazy, and never wanted to do anything," Shikamaru said as he sighed rubbed his eyes. "I guess I can't be too mad at her. She did have a point, we rarely went out, and every time we did I wasn't the most enthused person around. So I can't blame her for getting upset."

"Shit man I'm sorry. I really thought you two had a good thing going." Naruto said trying to console his friend. But before Naruto could continue Shikamaru cut him off.

"But that's not the main reason I'm here."

"Huh? Then why are you here?"

"Yesterday after Temari and I had our fight I went for a walk to blow off some steam. But when I was walking I passed Ichiraku. Inside I heard Sakura and Temari talking," Shikamaru said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Temari was really upset, and Sakura calmed her down. But as they talked Sakura tried to convince Temari to give you a chance."

"Listen Shikamaru if you want me to stay away from Temari I will." Naruto was stopped when Shikamaru held up his hand.

"No! If Temari wants to give you a chance then that's her decision. But if you do end up together just please take good care of her. I still love Temari and I want her to be happy, and I seriously believe she'll be happiest with you. So please just treat her right."

Naruto stood up and hugged Shikamaru.

"Of course man I'll treat her like a queen." Naruto said as he patted Shikamaru on the back.

"Thanks Naruto." Shikamaru said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Quickly wiping the tears away, Shikamaru broke the hug and walked to the door.

"Well I have to report to Hokage-sama."

"Oh well tell Kakashi-sensei I said hi."

"Sure, and just remember what I said, take good care of her."

"Of course Shikamaru, I'll see you soon."

Shikamaru smiled and with a wave he walked out the door. When the door close Naruto sighed and sat back down on the couch. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hmm Ryuuzetsu should be back from her mission soon. Might as well head to the gates and wait for her."

Naruto stood up and wrote a note for Konan then left for the main gates.

* * *

><p>(1 Hour Later)<p>

Naruto was sitting on a rooftop that was adjacent to the front gates. He drummed his finger on the rooftop as he waited for Ryuuzetsu. Suddenly three figures walked through the front gates. Naruto quickly noticed that it was Ryuuzetsu and her team. Ryuuzetsu turned and said something to her teammates , then Ryuuzetsu's teammates quickly dispersed in opposite directions, leaving Ryuuzetsu alone. Seeing that she was finally alone Naruto jumped down to greet her.

Ryuuzetsu sighed as she watched her teammates run off.

_"Kami that was such a boring mission. Absolutely nothing happened," _Ryuuzetsu thought as she started walking towards Naruto's apartment. _"I just want to get home and see."_

Ryuuzetsu's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Naruto land in front of her. Instantly her eyes lit up, as she the man she loved smile at her.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan it's so good to have you home." Naruto said as Ryuuzetsu ran forward and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss.

"Kami I missed you so much." Ryuuzetsu said as she hugged Naruto.

"Well come on let's head home."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Ryuuzetsu's waist and walked her towards his apartment. After a brisk walk Naruto and Ryuuzetsu arrived back at his home.

"Konan-chan were back!" Naruto yelled but he received no reply. He walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the table. He picked up the letter and noticed it was Konan's handwriting.

_"Dear Naruto, Sakura came by and she said she needed to speak with me. So that's where I am, I'll be home later. P.S. Tell Ryuuzetsu I said hi. Love Konan."_

"Well I guess Konan won't be back for awhile. So what do you want to do Ryuuzetsu?"

Naruto turned around and was immediately pulled into a fiery kiss. The kiss intensified and Naruto's tongue met Ryuuzetsu's. Naruto was surprised when he felt Ryuuzetsu start to grind against his thigh. Suddenly Ryuuzetsu broke the kiss and he looked into her pale rippled eyes.

"While we were on our mission I had a lot of free time. A lot of time to do some fantasizing," Ryuuzetsu said rubbed his muscles through his shirt. "Kami Naruto I want you so bad right now."

Naruto grinned as he picked her up causing her to let out a surprised 'eep.'

"Well you have me." Naruto said as he quickly brought them into his bedroom.

**(LEMON START!)**

He practically threw Ryuuzetsu onto his bed. Instantly he was on her. They wasted now time as they quickly stripped their clothes.

Naruto marveled at Ryuuzetsu's toned and athletic body. Much like Sakura, Ryuuzetsu's breasts weren't the biggest but they fit her body perfectly, and they still had him slightly drooling.

While Naruto was ogling her, Ryuuzetsu was drinking in his form. She was getting wetter as eyes raked up and down his toned and muscular body. She nearly came when she saw his erect cock. I was everything she had imagined and then some.

They came together again, and Ryuuzetsu quickly straddled Naruto's cock. Wasting no time Ryuuzetsu pushed the head inside her dripping pussy. She let out a series of moans as inch after inch of Naruto's shaft entered her. Finally she had Naruto's entire shaft in her, and she loved the feeling of fullness it gave her.

After a few moments to adjust Ryuuzetsu slowly lifted herself up and lowered herself back down. She went agonizingly slow at first, and Naruto grit his teeth as he held back from grabbing her hips roughly fucking her. Then much to his relief Ryuuzetsu started to pick up the pace, causing both of them to moan out from the increase in pleasure.

"OH! Naruto this is everything I imagined, and so much more!" Ryuuzetsu moaned out as Naruto started to thrust into her.

"More Naruto! MORE!" Ryuuzetsu yelled wanting to increase her pleasure.

Grinning Naruto grabbed Ryuuzetsu and positioned them, so that she was on all fours and he was pounding into her from behind. Ryuuzetsu lewdly moaned as her pleasure spiked from this new position, which allowed Naruto to hit deeper into her.

"Kami Naruto you're amazing!" Ryuuzetsu yelled out as an orgasm wracked her body.

The feeling of Ryuuzetsu's inner walls gripping him tighter brought Naruto close to his own orgasm.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan I'm almost there." Naruto grunted out between thrusts.

"AH! I'm close again to Naruto! Cum inside me make me yours!"

"Are you want this Ryuuzetsu?"

"YES!" Ryuuzetsu moaned out as she turned to look at Naruto. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the other girls."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Ryuuzetsu and pulled her close against his chest. He pulled her into a kiss as his orgasm rapidly approached. With a grunt Naruto broke the kiss and bit into Ryuuzetsu neck, as his seed shot into her womb.

Ryuuzetsu screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as another orgasm coursed through her body.

Naruto held Ryuuzetsu close as they rode their orgasms. He buried his face into her white hair, and inhaled her scent. Slowly he pulled out of her causing her to whine at the sudden loss.

"Kami Naruto that was the greatest thing I've ever felt." Ryuuzetsu said as she was panting slightly.

"Yeah that was amazing." Naruto breathed out as he spotted the two rings on her arm.

Suddenly Naruto felt Ryuuzetsu flip them over so that she was back on top.

"I'm ready to go again, if you are."

"I'm always ready to go again for you girls." Naruto said with a perverted grin.

**(Lemon End!)**

* * *

><p>Suiton- Water Release<p>

Hyōton- Ice Release

Fūton- Wind Release

Ranton- Storm Release

Shōton- Crystal Release

Raiton- Lightning Release

Doton- Earth Release

Katon- Fire Release

Yōton- Lava Release

Jiton- Magnet Release

Mokuton- Wood Release

**WOW! That's my longest chapter yet! First off I want thank Riku Nohara for giving me the idea for the new rasengans. Can you imagine how awesome a Storm Release Rasengan would be. I went with the Storm Release from the third Shippuden Movie. I didn't like how in the anime Storm Release was like lasers, that didn't really make much sense to me. But the Storm Release from the third movie is awesome, how it's actual like storm clouds. I know it may seem odd that Naruto learned how to create them so fast, but you have to remember he already know how to manipulate chakra, and he has the rinnegan which gives him control over all five chakra natures. So naturally he'd pick up the combinations pretty quickly. Also if you've ever seen Kishimoto's sketch of Konan without her Akatsuki cloak on, she is ridiculously hot. Next chapter ends the lemon oneshots, and the story will start moving again. So what did you guys think. Remember to follow, favorite, REVIEW, and PM me ideas for the story. Any and all help is greatly appreciated.**

**Okay here's a list of people that will be brought back to life next chapter: Jiraiya, Asuma, Itachi, Shisui, All the jinchuriki, Obito, and Rin(she will be the same age as Kakashi and Obito. Her body will have aged just as if she were alive.)**

**Do you have anyone you want brought back to life? If you do please let me know, and I may consider bringing them back too.**

**(Slight Rant here so if you don't want to read SKIP IT!)**

**OMFG! I hate Studio Pierrot with a burning passion now! If you you watched the most recent anime episode you probably know exactly what I'm talking about. In the scene where Sakura and Karin say that Naruto and Sasuke might die, the animation for Sakura and Karin(and the rest of the episode in general) is so bad it's disgusting. Then in the 10 second scene with Hinata falling flat on her face(which was fucking hilarious lol) the animation is amazing compared to the rest of the episode. My God Studio Pierrot is so ****biased towards Hinata it's literally horrible. How can anybody be okay with this, it's so glaringly obvious that Studio Pierrot is shitting on Sakura and Karin whenever possible, and glorifying ever little thing Hinata does. It's like they don't even try to make the animation look good for anything but Hinata, they're seriously not even trying anymore. Then to make things worse Studio Pierrot is delaying the CPR episode until after this Chunnin Exam filler arc, which I admit is kind of interesting but could not have come at a worse time. Why the fuck would you put off such a crucial part of the manga, Studio Pierrot? To shit on NaruSaku and SasuKarin fans, and make us wait for the scenes which showcase Sakura and Karin being total badasses to save the man that they love? I guess because Hinata-sama isn't in these scenes, and they showcase NS and SK that they need to be delayed to make them less significant. I don't even want to think about how bad the animation will be in that episode. Man how low will SP stoop to bash Sakura and Karin? Sorry if I'm bashing Hinata right now, but it's kind of hard to like her with all this bullshit going on.**


	15. Chapter 15 Resurrections and Reunions

**Hey guys back with another chapter here. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. As long as Kishimoney keeps his mouth shut I can put this ending behind me and move on. I hope you all have an amazing 2015. So yeah not much else to say, so let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat awake in his bed as the early morning sunlight streamed in through the window. As he sat there he clutched Konan and Ryuuzetsu close to his body as they both slept. Sometime during the night Konan had crept into the bedroom, and joined Ryuuzetsu and him as they slept. Naruto looked at both women and smiled when his gaze landed on the rings on there arms. He clutched them closer to his body as he stared out the window.<p>

As he stared out the window he thought about how his life was going to change in less than a year. He could already picture his family, a big new home, and hopefully he'd finally achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he heard soft knocking at his door. He quietly got out of bed, gently laying Konan and Ryuuzetsu back down onto the bed. Quickly throwing on a shirt he made his way over to the door. His eyes lit up when he saw his first love, Sakura standing in the door way.

"Sakura-chan good morning!" Naruto said excitedly as he leaned forward and gave Sakura a long good morning kiss.

When they broke the kiss Sakura had a slightly dazed look. She shook her head and regained her composure.

"G-Good morning Naruto I-I came to get Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and you." Sakura said still a little dazed from the kiss.

"AW! Come on Sakura-chan it's so early!" Naruto whined before a grin spread across his face. "Why don't you come back to bed with me."

Sakura immediately became flustered, and was seriously considering taking Naruto up on his author. But she shook her head again wiping her mind of her perverted thoughts.

"No, as tempting that offer is, Tsunade-shishou wants to do a check up on me and the other girls, so you're coming too," Sakura said sternly as she cracked her knuckles. "Or do I have to drag you there by your ear!"

"No ma'am!" Naruto said as he ran back to his room to wake Konan and Ryuuzetsu.

After some coaxing they were both out of bed and dressed. As they walked towards the hospital Konan and Ryuuzetsu kept mumbling about how sore they were and that they couldn't keep up with Naruto's stamina.

During the walk Naruto noticed several men blatantly ogling Sakura, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu. Naruto quickly growled at them and shot them a glare that promised a slow and painful death if they continued to stare at his girls. The men quickly averted their gaze, trying to stop their knees from shaking. Sakura giggled at Naruto's possessive behavior, but she also found it extremely alluring.

After that incident the rest of the walk towards the hospital was relatively quiet. Sakura lead them through the hospital's sterile white halls. All the nurses and doctors would greet her and show her great respect. Eventually they reached a room near the end of the hospital. Opening the door Naruto spotted the rest of his girls along with Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, and Kakashi.

"Morning everyone!" Naruto said as he gave each of his girls a kiss.

"Good to see you gaki." Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto into a hug, smothering him in her massive breasts.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Shizune chirped as she gaze Naruto a quick hug.

"Hey you knucklehead." Karin said as she gave Naruto a tight hug.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto shook his former sensei's hand, trying to show a little more respect than usual.

"So why'd you call us all here baachan?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to his girls.

"Well I want to do a check up on the girls, plus it will be good practice for Karin. So I'll need you girls to come up one by one, Karin and I'll give you a check up."

"So who's going first?" Karin said cheerfully wanting to see how much her training had paid off.

"I'll go." Tenten said as she walked up.

Karin's hands started to glow green as she inspected Tenten's body.

"Okay the baby seems healthy, and is growing normally." Karin said as she stepped back allowing Tsunade to step forward. Tsunade's hands started to glow green as she started her inspection.

"Good Karin you're correct, and you didn't miss a thing." Tsunade said causing Karin's eyes to light up from the sannin's praise.

Next Anko and Ino came up and got the similar reports. When Konan and Ryuuzetsu came up Karin just sensed for the new chakra signatures instead of performing an inspection. She quickly confirmed that both women were indeed pregnant, leading both of them to hug Naruto in sheer joy.

Hinata was the next up, and when Karin started her inspection her brow furrowed.

"Tsunade-sama can you check this for a second." Karin said as she stepped back to allow Tsunade to step forward.

Tsunade came forward and started her inspection on Hinata. After a few moments Tsunade's eyes widened before she looked Hinata in the eyes.

"Congratulations Hinata it appears you're going to have twins."

"T-T-Twins" Hinata stuttered out before she fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her and set her down on a chair.

"Are you 100% sure about that shishou?" Sakura asked slightly jealous that Hinata was going to have twins.

"Yes Sakura I'm sure, Hinata is going to have twins."

"Well that sure was a surprise." Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand.

"Okay Sakura you're up." Karin said motioning Sakura forward

When Sakura walked forward, Karin started her inspection. Again after a few moments Karin's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama I need you to check this one too."

Sakura got excited when she heard this, was she going to have twins too?

Tsunade stepped forward and started examining her student. Moments later Tsunade started chuckling.

"I don't believe it!" Tsunade said as she pulled her apprentice into a hug.

"Shishou what's going on?" Sakura said as Tsunade let her go.

"What's going on Sakura, is that you're going to have triplets!"

This caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"T-Triplets!" Sakura breathed out before she too passed out.

Again Naruto caught her and gently set her down on another chair.

"Well congratulation gaki you've got 10 kids heading your way."

Hearing this caused Naruto's face to light up.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled as he bounced around the room. He hugged everyone in the room except Sakura and Hinata who were still passed out. After a few more minutes of giddy excitement Naruto calmed down, and Kakashi walked up to him.

"Congratulations Naruto, but I need you to meet me in my office in an hour. I have an important mission for you." With that Kakashi patted his student on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Well if we're all done here I'm heading off, see you soon Naruto. Come along Shizune." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun and congratulations." Shizune said as hugged Naruto one more time before she hurried after her master.

"Well Naruto I have to get back to work, we'll have to get together sometime." Karin said as she kissed Naruto on the check before she left the room.

Naruto waved to Karin then turned around to see the rest of his girls smiling at him, even Sakura and Hinata who had just woken up.

"I love all you girls."

"We love you too." All the girls said as they crushed Naruto in a group hug.

"I want all of you to head home and rest up." Naruto said as the girls released him from the hug.

"Naruto we're." Tenten tried to argue but Naruto stopped her.

"Tenten I'm the head of this family, and what I say goes," Naruto said sternly before his face softened. "I just want your pregnancies to go as smoothly as possible. So please just go home and rest for a bit, we can all get together later."

"Okay Naruto." Tenten said as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you girls later." Naruto said before he walked out of the room.

Sakura turned around to see all the other girls staring at her.

"All right you heard him. Head home and get some rest." Sakura said as all the girls left the room.

* * *

><p>(1 Hour Later Hokage's Office)<p>

Kakashi sighed as he signed another document. He'd only been Hokage a few weeks, and he already understood why Tsunade hated the job. Sure he was honored to have the position, but it was an extremely stressful and boring job sometimes. Whether it be dealing with this damned paperwork, or listening to the civilians whining. The job could just be a major pain in the ass. He barely even had time to read anymore. His Icha Icha books were collecting dust in his desk, and it killed him not being able to read his favorite books.

Just as Kakashi was about to sign another document a few knock came from his door.

_"That must be Naruto now." _Kakashi thought as he pushed the paperwork off to the side.

"Come in."

The door opened and Naruto entered the room.

"Ah Naruto you're here on time." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well I'm not like you Kakashi-sensei showing up late to everything." Naruto said as he stopped in front of Kakashi's desk.

_"Even when I'm Hokage, he still shows little respect." _Kakashi thought as he sweatdropped.

"So what mission do you have for me sensei."

"Well this mission will be the start of your Hokage training," Kakashi said making Naruto perk up. "The main reason you weren't selected to be Hokage is that you're young and inexperienced. You need to work on your political skills. You have a way with words Naruto, and you could inspire anybody to follow your lead. But your brash behavior could anger some officials and cause a problem. So I'll be having you travel to each of the major shinobi villages to see how they're handling the bijuu. Basically you'll meet each of the village leaders, and check up on the village's condition."

"That sounds awesome sensei, I get to travel around and see all the villages!" Naruto said as excitement built inside him.

"Naruto this isn't a vacation. This is a serious mission, and the start of your Hokage training. This mission will prove if you have the ability to work with other leaders and villages, and not cause an international crisis."

This sobered Naruto very quickly.

"Alright sensei I understand, I'll take this mission seriously."

"Good, now on this mission I'll allow you to take a team of your choosing. But I know you'll just pick your girls, so I'll allow you to take them along with you. But I'll probably send a few extra men with you just to be safe. This mission should only take a couple months at most. So you should be back before their pregnancies can hinder their shinobi abilities."

"Arigato sensei." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Also Naruto while you're away I'll have a new home built for you and the girls. It should be completed before you get back."

"Really!?"

"Of course, I can't have you and your girls all crammed into your small apartment," Kakashi said with another eye smile.

"Thank you sensei!" Naruto said as he reached across the desk and hugged Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed up against his neck, as an ANBU guard stood behind him. Naruto started sweating profusely as the kunai dug into his neck.

"Back off it's alright." Kakashi said and the ANBU guard quickly shushined back to his position.

"O-Okay not doing that again." Naruto said as he rubbed the spot on his neck where the kunai had been.

"Well Naruto you better tell your girls then get packing."

"Wait, before I go there's something I've been wanting to try," Naruto said as he channeled chakra into his rinnegan "I've been training with my rinnegan extensively recently, and I've wanted to try and bring a few people back to life."

"Naruto what are." Kakashi was stopped when Naruto started weaving hand signs.

"**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**!"

Naruto suddenly found himself back in the black void he was in the last time he used the jutsu. As Naruto walked through the void he was having trouble finding the people he was looking for.

Suddenly off in the distance he spotted some of the people he was seeking. He walked over to the group that consisted of the seven deceased jinchuriki. Quickly he walked up to each one of them and tapped them on the shoulder sending them back to the real world, hopefully near their villages.

After saving the dead jinchuriki Naruto continued walking he spotted another one his targets. He spotted Itachi Uchiha speaking with another man who also had the Uchiha logo on the back of his shirt. The two were laughing as if they were old friends, so when Naruto brought Itachi back to life he also saved his friend.

As Naruto continued on he spotted a small campfire. He walked over and saw Asuma and the Sandaime Hokage sitting around the fire talking. A few tears sprang to Naruto's eyes as he spotted the man he saw as his grandfather. Then he turned to Asuma and his gaze softened.

_"I have to bring him back. He has to be there to help Kurenai-sensei raise their child." _Naruto thought as he walked over to Asuma and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I just wish I could be there to help her." Asuma said as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I know son, but Kurenai is a strong woman she can handle it."

"I know it's just that." Asuma stopped as his body started to glow. "What the hell is going on!?"

"It looks like you're being called back my son." Hiruzen said as he inhaled from his pipe. "Looks like you might get to see your child after all."

"I swear if this is a reanimation again, I'll kick the jutsu casters ass!" Asuma said as he faded away.

_"Hmm I don't think that was a reanimation. I bet you had something to do with this Naruto-kun." _Hiruzen thought with a smile as he stared into the fire.

Naruto gazed at the Sandaime one last time before he continued his trek. As Naruto walked he spotted another person he was looking for. Around another campfire he spotted Obito Uchiha cuddling with a brown haired girl as they sat near the fire.

When Naruto got closer he noticed that the girl was very beautiful. She appeared to be in her late 20's with brown hair that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, and purple rectangles on her face.

_"Ah that must be Rin." _Naruto thought as he watched the pair for a moment. The two seemed to be having a conversation as they stared into the flames. Suddenly Rin burst out into a fit of giggles. Naruto smiled as he watched the pair, they reminded him of how the girls and him acted.

Naruto walked up to the couple and tapped them on the shoulder. He watched as they faded away in each others arms. When Obito and Rin were gone Naruto continued his search.

_"Alright ero-sennin where are you?" _Naruto thought as he searched for his godfather.

Suddenly Naruto spotted the man in question off in the distance. When he got closer he saw that Jiraiya was giggling and frantically writing in a small notebook. Naruto then noticed a that Jiraiya was staring into a mist like substance in front of him. On closer inspection Naruto noticed that the mist was filled with images of naked woman in hot springs.

_"Kami ero-sennin even in death you're a giant fucking perv!" _Naruto as he walked over to his godfather.

Just as Naruto was about to tap Jiraiya he spotted something in the mist that nearly made him vomit.

_"WHAT THE FUCK! IS THAT MY MOM AND DAD!? AH MY EYES!" _Naruto thought as he averted his eyes before the images were burned into his mind.

When Naruto looked at Jiraiya, the hold pervert was scribbling in his notebook with a thin line of blood running from his nose.

_"AH WHAT THE HELL! That's your student ero-sennin!" _Naruto thought as he slapped Jiraiya across the face instead of tapping him on the shoulder.

Jiraiya started to fade away. When Naruto turned around he saw that the mist was empty. He shivered as he tried to erase the images from his mind.

_"Get me the hell out of here!" _Naruto thought as he cancelled the jutsu.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was starting to get worried, but he calmed down as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked just as the room was filled with a blinding light.

When the light died down six new figures stood in the room. Each of them had a look of utter confusion on their face.

"What how am I alive." Obito said as he looked around the room.

"O-Obito? R-Rin?" Kakashi said as he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Kakashi?" Obito said as he stared at his friend. Then Obito turned his gaze and he saw Rin standing right next to him.

"We're alive." Rin whispered as she looked at Obito.

Suddenly Rin and Obito felt Kakashi pull them into a crushing hug. Rin felt a few tears hit the back of her shirt.

"Rin, Obito I'm so happy you're alive." Kakashi said as he tightly held his teammates.

Kakashi then turned his gaze to Naruto who was watching them as he panted slightly.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi said as all eyes turned to Naruto.

"GAKI!" Jiraiya said as he spun around to see his student standing behind him.

"H-Hey ero-sennin." Naruto said with a grin as he tried to catch his breath. "O-Oh and ero-sennin you're fucked up. D-Don't let me see you do anything like that again."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when he heard this.

"I saw what you were looking at in the mist." Naruto said with frown.

Jiraiya's started to sweat when he heard this.

"Don't worry I'm not mad, I'm just a little weirded out. I suggest you go find baachan, ero-sennin she'll want to see you the most."

Jiraiya nodded and walked towards the window.

"Kakashi I'll speak with you later." Jiraiya said as he jumped out the window in search of Tsunade.

"So it was you who brought me back to life." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette, but when he went to light it he couldn't find his lighter.

_"Right I gave it to Shikamaru."_

"Of course I brought you back Asuma-sensei. I couldn't let Kurenai-sensei raise that kid on her own."

Asuma's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Go find her Asuma, I'll send Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji over in a bit."

Asuma flashed Naruto a quick smile before he ran out the office to find Kurenai. Naruto then turned to see Itachi and the other mystery man staring at him.

"So this is the Naruto you were talking about." The man said.

"Yes this is Naruto-kun."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Naruto said as he gestured to the mystery person.

"Oh! I'm Shisui Uchiha." The newly named Shisui said with a smile.

"You're Shisui!?"

"Naruto-kun why did you bring Shisui and I back to life?"

"Well I brought you back to life, because this village deserves to know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Plus I felt you deserved a second chance," Naruto said before he gestured to Shisui. "And I brought him back, because I saw you talking with him. So I figured you were close friends and I didn't want you to come back without any family."

"Okay that's understandable," Itachi said as he closed his eyes. "So what happened with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto sighed before he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Itachi I had to kill Sasuke," Naruto watched as Itachi's eyes widened for a moment before he regained his composure. "He was planning to kill the bijuu, all the kage, and me. Then the worst thing was, he killed my teammate Sakura, the girl I love. After that I had no remorse for him. I chased him down and I killed him. I'm sorry Itachi, I failed you."

Naruto was on the verge of tears, but he stopped when he felt and hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Itachi looking at him.

"Don't be upset Naruto-kun, you didn't fail. Sasuke-kun was beyond saving, with his death you freed him from his darkness."

"Thanks Itachi," Naruto said as he looked at the last two Uchiha. "Well I have to get going, so I'll leave you with Kakashi-sensei, oh I mean Hokage-sama. See you soon Itachi, Shisui."

Naruto then walked out the door in search of Team 10. As Naruto walked out of the tower he could hear Obito's yell from the street.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS BASTARD IS HOKAGE!?"

* * *

><p>Naruto used his <strong>Hiraishin <strong>to teleport around the village. He first told each of his girls about their mission and that they needed to pack. The last girl he need to tell was Ino. He teleported right in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and walked in the door. He saw Ino rearranging some flowers as he walked into the shop.

Ino nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She whipped her head around to see Naruto resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh Naruto-kun you startled me." Ino said as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Why are you here?"

"Well Ino-chan, Kakashi-sensei gave me a mission as a part of my Hokage training. I'm to travel to each of the major shinobi villages to check up on their current situation. And Kakashi is allowing me to bring you girls along with me."

Ino's eyes lit up at the prospect of traveling with Naruto and the other girls.

"So I need you to pack and get ready," Naruto said as he released Ino from his grasp. "But before you do head over to Kurenai-sensei's house."

"What? Why?" Ino said in a confused tone.

"Just trust me Ino-chan you'll be in for a surprise when you get there." Naruto said cryptically before he teleported out of the shop to get the remaining members of Team 10.

* * *

><p>Kurenai had just set her daughter down for a nap when she heard a few knocks at her door. But as she neared the door a familiar scent hit her nose.<p>

_"Cigarette smoke, it's probably Shikamaru." _Kurenai thought as she opened the door.

"Shikamaru what can I do." Kurenai stopped dead when she saw when who was standing in her doorway. "A-Asuma!"

"Yeah Kurenai it's me."

"H-How are you alive? I saw your body, you were dead."

"You can thank Naruto. He's the one who brought me back." Asuma said as Kurenai pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you're back." Kurenai said as she cried into Asuma's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere this time." Asuma said as he held Kurenai closer.

Then from the other room Asuma heard a shrill cry.

"Is that?" Asuma said as he looked past Kurenai towards where the cries were coming from. Kurenai nodded her head in response. "C-Can I see her."

"Of course she's your daughter after all." Kurenai said as she led Asuma to where their daughter was lying down. Asuma quickly put out his cigarette before he followed Kurenai.

When they arrived in the room, Asuma looked down at the crying child. He turned to Kurenai and she nodded, so he gently picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. Instantly the girl stopped crying as Asuma slowly rocked her back and forth.

"She's beautiful." Asuma said as he looked down at his child, who had fallen back asleep.

"Yeah she is." Kurenai said as she wrapped her arms around Asuma's waist.

As Kurenai and Asuma stood in each others embrace, a few knocks came from the door.

"I'll get it, you should spend some more time with your daughter." Kurenai said as she planted a quick kiss on Asuma's cheek before she walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Ino had just arrived at Kurenai's home when she spotted Shikamaru and Choji already standing outside the door.<p>

"Hey Shika, Choji!" Ino said happy to see her teammates. "What are you two doing here?"

"Naruto told me to come her. He said it was really important. " Choji said as he ate a handful of chips.

"Same here, and he woke me from my nap so this better be really important." Shikamaru replied as he stifled a yawn.

"Well knock on the door you lazy ass."

"Ugh this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he raised his arm and lazily knocked on the door.

After a few moments Kurenai answered the door with a big smile on her face. When she saw Team 10 standing there her eyes widened.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji get in here now!" Kurenai said as she dragged all three of them into her home.

"Kurenai-sensei what's the big deal!?" Ino asked as Kurenai continued to drag them through her home.

She stopped dragging them outside a closed door.

"Open the door."

Shikamaru reached out and opened the door slowly. The members of Team 10 spotted a lone figure standing in the room. When the person turned around they all gasped.

"Hey you three." Asuma said with a big smile.

Ino hesitantly walked forward and touched Asuma on the shoulder.

"You are real!" Ino yelled out as she hugged Asuma.

Asuma let Ino hug him as he looked at the two remaining members of Team 10. Choji had dropped his bag of chips and was stuttering incoherently as he fought back tears.

"Wha...How...Why?"

Then Shikamaru spoke up.

"It was Naruto wasn't it?"

"You're as smart as ever Shikamaru." Asuma said as he grinned at his student.

Shikamaru walked up to Asuma and pulled out his lighter.

"I believe this is yours."

Asuma looked at the lighter and shook his head.

"No, you keep it. If I want to raise this kid I can't be smoking around her."

Shikamaru smiled as he and Choji joined Ino in hugged Asuma.

"Hey why don't we all head out for barbecue, like old times."

All the members of Team 10 nodded as they walked out of Kurenai's home. Just before Asuma walked out the door, Kurenai pulled him in for a long kiss.

"It's good to have you back." Kurenai said as she hugged Asuma's arm.

"It's good to be back." Asuma said as he held his child and the woman her loved close.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat in a local bar as she stared down into her drink. Several empty bottles of sake lay in front of her. All the patrons in the bar avoided the sannin as she sulked in her seat.<p>

Shizune watched her master with a frown. She had been doing this the past few days, she had been slipping back into her old habits. Just like she was before she became Hokage. Shizune wanted to help her master, but she knew there was little she could do. So she just watched as Tsunade gulped down another shot of sake.

The liquid burned as it went down Tsunade's throat. It was a familiar and comforting feeling, it helped her forget all her worries. As Tsunade stared into her empty cup her thoughts drifted to Jiraiya, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Why did you have to leave me too, you old pervert." Tsunade mumbled as she laid her head down on her arms.

"Aww I didn't know you'd miss me hime."

"Heh I must be really drunk, I'm even hearing the old bastard now." Tsunade mumbled into her arms.

"Kami you're still as beautiful as ever hime."

"Okay now this is getting annoying." Tsunade said as she lifted her head up.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed as she frantically gestured behind Tsunade.

"What is it Shizune!?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her other apprentice.

"T-Turn around!"

Tsunade sighed and turned around in her seat. When she did her eyes bulged. She saw Jiraiya standing there grinning at her.

"Hey hime did you miss me?"

"W-What? H-How?" Tsunade asked as she stood up from her seat and poked Jiraiya.

"Ah this all the gaki's doing."

_"Naruto... thank you!" _Tsunade said before she pulled Jiraiya in for a hug.

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade and hugged her back. After a few moments though Tsunade let out a growl. She pushed Jiraiya off her and slapped him across the face sending him flying across the bar. Jiraiya rubbed the hand print on his face, as he watched Tsunade storm over to him.

"N-Now hime calm down. I don't fell like dying again."

"You...you...bastard! You promised me you'd come back alive from that mission!" Tsunade screamed as tears sprouted from her eyes. "Do you have any idea how devastated Naruto was after he heard you had died!" Tsunade's voice suddenly dropped to a mere whisper. "Do you have any idea how lonely I've been since you've been gone."

Jiraiya sighed as he stood up. He walked over to the crying Tsunade and hugged her again. He allowed her to cry into his chest for a few moments before he spoke.

"Shh hime I'm back now, and I promise I won't leave you alone again."

Tsunade pulled back and looked into Jiraiya's eyes.

"You promise?" Tsunade whispered as she lowered her gaze.

Jiraiya cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I promise." Jiraiya said with conviction as they stared into each others eyes.

They found themselves leaning forward. Suddenly Tsunade pressed her lips against Jiraiya's. It was gentle kiss, but it showed all the care and love they held for one another.

When Jiraiya broke the kiss, Tsunade had a dreamy look on her face. They stared into each others eyes for a few more moments before Tsunade smiled.

"Well you old pervert why don't we go on a date, I think you've finally earned one."

Jiraiya's eyes lit up when he heard this.

"Really hime!"

"Yeah come on I know this great restaurant we can go to," Tsunade said as she grabbed Jiraiya's arm. "Shizune you're free to do whatever you want for awhile."

Shizune smiled as she watched her master leave with Jiraiya arm in arm. But now she had nothing to do.

_"Hmm I wonder what Kakashi-kun is doing?" _Shizune thought as she stood up to go pay the Hokage a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Remember to followfavorite, REVIEW PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK, and PM ideas for the story, any and all ideas are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will start our group traveling through all the shinobi villages, so you have that to look forward to. So until next time I'm outta here. Oh and Happy New Year to you all, I hope you have an amazing 2015!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Journey Begins

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter here. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. We're almost at 400 followers/favorites, and almost at 250 reviews. You guys are all awesome. Before I get to the fic I want about guest reviews for one second. If you use guests reviews to compliment the chapter, or to say something you didn't like in the chapter that's completely fine with me. But if you want to suggest ways to improve the chapter/story, critic the chapter, suggest ideas for the story, or basically anything where you want or may want me to reply back to you. Please sign in or something so I can reply and get back to you guys, because I love interacting and talking with my readers :) Also if you're using guest reviews to flame my story kindly fuck off, or at least sign in so I can reply to your asinine and plain childish comments. Seriously I thought all of my readers were more mature, but I've seen some of the most childish and plain disrespectful things in guest reviews, not just targeted at me but other authors in general. So basically if you want to use guest reviews to comment on the chapter, or say something you did or didn't like go right ahead. But if you have something you want or may want me to reply to please sign in or PM me so I can get back to you guys. And if you want to flame just leave, because you're seriously not accomplishing anything but making yourself look like a jackass. If you want to leave constructive criticism I'm up for that, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. So with that out of the way onto the fic!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>(Hokage Tower)<p>

While Naruto was teleporting around the village to prepare for his mission, Kakashi was still in with office with his two teammates and two Uchiha. Currently Obito was sulking in a chair across from Kakashi, while Rin was trying to sooth him.

"I still can't believe that YOU"RE Hokage," Obito said as anime tears fell from his eyes. "Why did Naruto have to bring me back to life."

Kakashi sweatdropped as he watched his friend whining like a child.

_"Wow he really changed in a short amount of time. It's like he's back to his old self."_

"Obito what happened to you? It seems like you're back to your old self." Kakashi asked causing Obito to perk up.

Obito smiled and pulled Rin onto his lap.

"It's all thanks to this beautiful woman," Obito said as he kissed Rin on the cheek causing her to blush. "Once I was reunited with her I was happy beyond belief, especially when she told me that she loved me."

Rin playfully smacked Obito's arm as her face burned red.

"Obito-kun be quiet you're embarrassing me."

"What I can't brag about my beautiful girlfriend?" Obito said with a grin.

Kakashi watched his two teammates with an eye smile. They reminded him of Naruto and Sakura, but watching them also made Kakashi realize he didn't have a special woman in his life.

_"Kami I need to get a girlfriend." _Kakashi thought as he sighed and stood up. He walked over to his teammates who were still arguing, but neither of them seemed angry. Again this reminded him Naruto and Sakura. How they always used to argue over stupid little things like an old married couple. But they were never really mad at each other, and they'd make up a few minutes later.

"Obito you know this puts me in a precarious situation." Kakashi said as he stood in front of his teammates.

"Huh, what do you mean?"Obito asked as he let Rin out of his lap.

"Well the other villages aren't exactly going to take you being alive very well." Kakashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already hear the Raikage and the Tsuchikage yelling at him. He knew Gaara and the Mizukage would be more understanding, but the other two were stubborn bastards and would be hard to convince.

"So what do you suggest we do, Kakashi-kun" Rin said with a worried look on her face.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but there's no way we can let you be a shinobi again, Obito. I'll have to seal off your chakra, so you won't be able to use any jutsus or use your sharingan," Kakashi said making Obito's head drop. Then Kakashi turned to face Rin. "Rin if you want to I can re-enlist you into our forces, or I can find you a position in the hospital."

"I don't think I want to be a shinobi anymore. I want to be able to spend time with Obito-kun. So I'll take a job at the hospital," Rin said with a smile.

"Okay I'll inform Tsunade-sama, and have her find you a position. You also may want her to give you a quick refresher, because medical ninjutsu has advanced greatly since you've been umm gone." Kakashi said trying to shy away the subject of Rin dying.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun, but do you think sealing his chakra away will be enough to help Obito?" Rin asked as she shot a glance at Obito. His eyes were on the floor, and it looked as if he were thinking about something.

"I don't know, but it most likely won't be. But I believe Naruto will convince the other village leaders. That boy has an amazing way with words sometimes, and he can sway even the most stubborn man to his side." Kakashi said making Rin perk up.

"I'd love to meet this Naruto. Obito has told me so much about him, and he sounds like an amazing person." Rin said wanting to find out who Naruto was.

"Yes he is truly remarkable. He's Minato-sensei's son you know." Kakashi said making Rin's eyes widen.

"Kushina-sama was pregnant!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, Naruto's so much like her it's uncanny. One of his girlfriends is also eerily similar to Kushina-sama." Kakashi replied making Rin's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean 'one' of his girlfriends?" Rin asked her voice a dangerous tone.

"Well you see Naruto is the last Namikaze and the last male Uzumaki. So when Tsunade-sama was Hokage she put Naruto in the Clan Restoration Act. This allows Naruto to take on multiple wives to help restore his family." Kakashi explained causing Rin to relax slightly.

"Okay I guess that's alright, but he better treat those girls right."

"Don't worry Naruto would never dream of upsetting one of his precious people. So you don't have to worry about him mistreating one of his girls." Kakashi said with a smile. Then Kakashi turned his gaze back to Obito.

"Obito are you alright? How are you taking this?" Kakashi asked as he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It just sucks that I can't be shinobi anymore. I have no doubts that Naruto will be able to convince the other leaders. But long as I have Rin by my side I don't care if I'm not a shinobi." Obito said as he smiled at Rin.

"Aw Obito-kun." Rin said as she leaned over and gave Obito a quick kiss.

"You may not be able to be a shinobi, but I think I have an offer that may entice you." Kakashi said as he turned to Itachi and Shisui.

"Itachi and Shisui this offer is for you two as well. I was planning on restarting Konoha's police force, and I was thinking you three could set everything up." Kakashi said getting all three Uchiha's attention.

"That is a very tempting offer Kakashi," Shisui said as he turned to Itachi. "So what do you think?"

"Like you said it's a very tempting offer. The Uchiha used to run the police force until the massacre," Itachi said as he cupped his chin and closed his eyes. "I think it would be very beneficial to restart the police force. It would free up ANBU and shinobi from having to stop crimes."

Hearing this Kakashi turned back to Obito.

"If you do this I may be able to allow you to access a small amount of your chakra after a while. I'd still have to clear it with the other villages, but I believe if you behave yourself and prove your innocence they'll allow you to access some of your chakra after a probationary period." Kakashi said making Obito's eyes widen.

"I think you should do it Obito-kun. It will give something useful to do, and you'll still be an asset to the village." Rin said wanting to cheer Obito up.

"So you three will you do it?" Kakashi asked the three Uchiha.

All three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm in." Itachi said as he stepped forward.

"If he's in then I'm in." Shisui said as he too stepped forward.

Kakashi smiled under his mask then turned to look at Obito.

"Ah what the hell I'm in!" Obito said he stood up from his seat.

"Well then congratulations you three are the first police officers in Konoha's new police force. I'll have the plans for the building drawn up soon. You three will overlook the project every step of the way. Any changes you want to make tell me, and we'll make them," Kakashi said making the three Uchiha smile. "If you three want you can move back into the Uchiha district of the village."

All three Uchiha looked at each other and nodded again.

"Great since that's settled why don't we all go get something to eat, I'll pay." Kakashi said making Obito smirk.

"HA! You pay I'll believe it when I see it." Obito said as he offered Rin his hand.

Rin smiled and took Obito's hand as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. Itachi and Shisui turned to follow Obito and Rin, but Shisui was stopped before he walked out the door. He turned to see Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" Shisui asked in a confused tone.

"I have one mission for you before you join the police force." Kakashi said in his Hokage voice.

"Sure anything Hokage-sama." Shisui said as he closed the door.

"I just assigned Naruto and his girls a mission to travel to each of the shinobi villages. All of the girls are pregnant, and I want you and a few other shinobi to go along just to be safe. The mission should at most take 4 months, so their pregnancies shouldn't really affect their shinobi abilities. But I want to be extra careful." Kakashi said as he handed Shisui a manila envelope with the mission details in it.

Shisui looked over the mission details and nodded.

"Okay Hokage-sama I agree." Shisui said making Kakashi smile.

"Good now let's go get something to eat. You can tell Itachi after lunch." Kakashi said as he opened the door letting Shisui walk past him.

Just before Kakashi started walking to catch up with everyone else, he was stopped when he heard someone speak to him.

"Hello Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi turned around to see Shizune standing behind him.

"Oh hello Shizune what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked as he smiled at Shizune.

"O-Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me?" Shizune asked as her face turned red.

"I'm sorry I can't right now. I'm going out to lunch with a couple friends," Kakashi said making Shizune's head drop. "But you're welcome to join us. Then maybe later on tonight you and me can go out to dinner."

Shizune's head shot up and a happy smile spread across her face.

"Really!?"

"Yeah come on." Kakashi said as he started walking down the hall. Shizune quickly ran after Kakashi, when she caught up to him she held onto his arm as they walked to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>(4 Hours Later)<p>

The sun was starting to set as sat Naruto in his apartment. All his girls were getting in some last minute training, to prepare for their mission, before they all went out to dinner together.

As Naruto sat on his couch he closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later he was inside his mind standing in front of a sleeping Kurama.

"Oi! Get the hell up you lazy fox!" Naruto yelled as he nudged Kurama's paw with his foot.

**"What do you want gaki?" **Kurama asked without opening his eyes.

"I want you to contact the other bijuu, except for Gyuuki. I need to speak with them about something."

**"Fine, whatever." **Kurama said with a grunt as he contacted the other bijuu.

Suddenly the other seven bijuu appeared in a circle around Naruto.

**"You called us here Naruto-kun?" **Matatabi purred out.

**"Yeah gaki why did you summon us?" **Shukaku asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well I have something important I need to tell you guys," Naruto said as he made sure all the bijuu were paying attention. "I brought all your previous jinchuriki back to live."

All the bijuu, except for Kurama, went wide eyed when they heard this.

"And I wanted know if you guys possibly wanted to be sealed back inside you're jinchuriki?"

Several of the bijuu, mainly Isobu, Son Goku, and Kokuo narrowed their eyes when they heard this.

**"Why would we want to do that?" **Isobu said in slightly angered tone.

"I thought that maybe you guys could have a relationship with your jinchuriki like me and Kurama have. I mean Kurama and I used to hate each other, but now were friends." Naruto said as he grinned at Kurama.

The massive nine-tailed fox just turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I've show you all that people can change. If you all give your jinchuriki a chance I'm sure you can be friends with them. They'll have your back and you'll have theirs. Please just think about it, I know that humans and bijuu can live together if we just make an effort to get to know each other," Naruto said passionately.

All the bijuu glanced at each other waiting to see who would speak up first. But all the bijuu were surprised at who spoke up first.

**"Sure I'll give it a chance."**

All the bijuu went wide eyed when they heard Shukaku speak up first.

**"I got to know Garaa better during the war. I want to try and make up for how I treated him as a child."**

"Thank you Shukaku," Naruto said as he bowed his head to the one-tails. "So what about the rest of you."

**"Why not, Yugito and I had a stable relationship. It would be nice to see if we could be friends." **Matatabi said with a smile.

**"Same here, me and Fuu pretty much stayed out of each other's hair. So I'd like to try and be friends with her." **Chomei said with a buzz of his wings.

One by one the other bijuu started to agree, some of them took some extra convincing. But eventually Naruto got all of the bijuu to agree to be sealed back inside their jinchuriki.

"I thank you all for your cooperation. I'm sure that you'll all be able to work with jinchuriki and become friends, right buddy?" Naruto said as he turned to Kurama.

**"Yeah whatever the gaki says, now would you all kindly leave I wanna get some sleep." **Kurama said as he laid his head onto his arms.

"Well I'll see you guys soon. Once I find your jinchuriki and convince them, I'll contact you and we'll have you sealed back inside your jinchuriki," Naruto said causing all the bijuu to nod. He then turned to Shukaku. "I'll be heading to Suna first. I'm sure Garaa will have no problem with this, so I'll be contacting you soon."

**"I'll be looking forward to it gaki." **Shukaku said before he disappeared.

One by one each of the bijuu said their goodbyes. Eventually it was just Naruto and Kurama.

"Well that went well," Naruto said to himself. "I'll talk to you soon buddy."

Naruto walked up to Kurama and started to scratch behind his ear. This caused Kurama to let out a soft purr. Naruto stopped dead when he heard this.

"Did you just purr?" Naruto asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

**"N-No you're hearing things."** Kurama said extremely embarrassed.

"You totally did!" Naruto exclaimed before he started rolling on the floor laughing.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GAKI!" **Kurama roared making Naruto stand up, but he was still laughing slightly.

"Sure thing you big softy." Naruto said before he exited his mind.

Kurama laid his head back down still flushed with embarrassment.

**"Stupid gaki, why'd he have to stop that felt really good." **Kurama grumbled to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day 7 A.M.)<p>

Naruto stood at the village gates as he waited for his girls to show up.

Sakura was the first to show up. She let out a yawn as she approached Naruto.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved at Sakura.

Sakura winced at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"Baka quiet down or you'll wake the whole damn village." Sakura said as punched Naruto's arm.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his usual foxy grin as he rubbed his arm.

Naruto and Sakura stood quietly next to each other as they waited for everyone else to show up. After a few minutes Naruto started to get fidget out of boredom.

"Ugh what's taking them so long to get here." Naruto whined like a bored child.

"I don't know Naruto just find something to take your mind of waiting." Sakura said as she pulled out her medical pouch and started to arrange its contents.

Naruto had a perverted grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and started kissing her neck. Sakura let out a soft moan when Naruto started to nibble on her ear.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she started to get turned on.

"I'm finding something to do." Naruto replied as he reached hand inside Sakura's shirt and started to massage her breasts.

"B-Baka...ooo...someone will s-see us." Sakura weakly replied as she tried to suppress her moans.

"I see an alleyway over there. Come one Sakura it's been a while since we've done anything intimate. We both need this and you know it." Naruto said as he started to massage Sakura's pussy through her biker shorts.

"F-Fine, but real quick I don't want anyone to see us." Sakura as she turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss intensified as their tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly Sakura jumped up and wrapped her strong legs around Naruto's waist as he cupped her ass. Naruto quickly carried them into the alley and pinned Sakura's back against the wall. He quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, while she pulled down her shorts and pushed her panties to the side.

Naruto quickly thrust his entire length into Sakura causing them to both moan out in pleasure. After a moment Naruto start to quickly pound into Sakura's wet pussy. Her back scrapped against the wall as she grabbed fistfuls of Naruto's hair.

"Ooo Naruto you're amazing." Sakura moaned out as she started to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own.

Naruto just grunted and continued to rapidly thrust into Sakura. After a few more moments he reached his limit. With one more particularly hard thrust Naruto shot his load into Sakura.

The feeling of Naruto's cum shooting into her sent Sakura over the edge. She bit into his shoulder to suppress her scream as she orgasmed.

Naruto rested his forehead against Sakura's as they both panted lightly. Then Naruto kissed the purple diamond on Sakura's forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto said making Sakura's eyes water.

"I love you too Naruto." Sakura said as she leaned in a kissed Naruto.

But their sweet moment was ended when they heard someone speak behind them.

"Room for one more in there?"

Naruto and Sakura broke their kiss and snapped their heads to the voice. They saw Anko grinning at them at the alley's entrance. Naruto quickly pulled up his pants and boxers, and Sakura fixed her panties and pulled up her shorts.

"Aww come on I was enjoying the show." Anko whined as Naruto and Sakura both madly blushed.

"There will time for 'that' later, Anko-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and lead them out of the alley.

"You promise?" Anko said as grabbed Naruto's free arm.

"Of course Anko, and I never break my promises." Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay I'm gonna hold you to that." Anko said with a smile.

When the three of them exited the alley they spotted the rest of the girls along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade waiting at the gates. But to Naruto's surprise Shisui, Choji, and Sai were also standing amongst the group.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto yelled making everyone turn to face him.

Naruto gave each of his girls a kiss. He then hugged Tsunade and greeted Jiraiya and Kakashi. After greeting Kakashi, Naruto gave his former sensei a confused look.

"Ugh sensei why are Shisui, Choji, and Sai here? Also why do you look so tired sensei?"

"Oh they'll be going with you on your mission. I wanted to give you just a little extra backup to be safe." Kakashi said with and eye smile. "Oh and I'm tired, because I was out late last night with Shizune."

Hearing this made everyone, especially Tsunade, go wide eyed.

"What we just went out to dinner, and we were up late talking!" Kakashi explained feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Good job Kakashi I knew you had it in you." Jiraiya said as he slapped Kakashi on the back.

"Kakashi I swear you better not hurt her." Tsunade warned in a dangerous tone.

As Tsunade was warning Kakashi, Naruto turned to the newest members of his team.

"Okay well then welcome to the team guys." Naruto said as he smiled at the three new members to his team.

"I'm happy to help." Shisui said with a smile.

"I'm a member of Team 7, so I'm always happy to help you and Sakura." Sai said as rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It'll be fun, plus I'll get to try a lot of awesome food." Choji said as he offered Naruto some chips.

Naruto then turned to his girls.

"So are you all ready?"

They all nodded and picked up their bags.

"Okay everyone we'll be back soon." Naruto said as he gave Tsunade another hug.

"Be safe gaki," Tsunade said before she leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "And please keep them safe too."

"Of course baachan." Naruto said as he tightened the hug.

Then Naruto turned to Jiraiya and gave his master a manly hug.

"I'll see you soon Naruto, and when you get back you'll have to show me all your new skills." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Of course ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

But before Naruto could turn around Jiraiya quickly grabbed his shoulder. He leaned and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"One more thing. Why do you have all these girls with you?"

"Oh they're all my girlfriends. Baachan put me in the CRA, so they'll eventually be my wives." Naruto said with a grin as he watched Jiraiya's face.

"Even Konan?"

"Yes, even Konan." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Y-You're living the dream kid." Jiraiya said as he passed out with blood running out his nose.

"Ugh damn pervert." Tsunade sighed as she hefted Jiraiya over her shoulder.

"Did something happen between you two?" Naruto asked making Tsunade turn red.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tsunade stammered out.

"Well you'd usually beat the shit out of ero-sennin, or at least yell at him."

Tsunade stumbled over her words as she tried to come up with and excuse. Naruto just smiled as he watched her.

"Don't worry baachan I'll keep it a secret."

Naruto then turned around and started to walk towards the gate leaving a flustered Tsunade behind him.

"Well girls and boys lets get going!" Naruto yelled out as he started to sprint down the road.

Sakura just sighed as she started to run after him with everyone else in tow.

"I swear he has too much damn energy." Sakura said with a small smile on her face. _"But's another thing I love about him. He's like a damn child sometimes, but at others he most mature person in the room." _

"So which village are we headed to first?" Tenten asked as she caught up to Naruto.

"We're headed to Suna first. Man I can't wait to see Garaa." Naruto said with a smile as he continued running.

Tenten hid the smirk that spread across her face.

_"Temari I'm coming for you, and I'm bringing some serious payback." _

* * *

><p><strong>And done another chapter down. Next chapter our group will arrive in Suna and Temari will join the harem. Will Garaa let Shukaku be sealed back inside him? Who am I kidding we all know he will. Can you guess why I chose Choji for this mission(it has something to do with Kumo nudge nudge wink wink) So what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed the short NaruSaku lemon. Remember to followfavorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDS THEM, and PM me any ideas for the story. Ideas for Tenten's payback and Naruto and Temari's date will be greatly appreciated. I hope you also like the little bit of ShizunexKakashi I put in there.**

**I also had another idea I was thinking about doing, and I want your opinion on whether or not I should do this. I was thinking about pairing Karin with either Shisui or Itachi. So shoulder I pair her with either of them? And if I do should I let their child be Salada? Let me know what you guys think about this idea.**

**So until next time I'm outta here.**


	17. Chapter 17 Tension in the Sand

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I've been having computer problems lately. But I'm hopefully getting a new computer soon, so until I get my new computer I won't be able to update as often. But, wow you guys are awesome! We're over 400 followers, almost at 400 favorites, almost at 300 reviews, and almost at 90,000 views. So to all my long time readers thank you for your continued support. To my more recent readers, welcome! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This chapter will see our group arriving at their first stop on their mission. This should be my longest chapter yet, so I hope you're all ready(don't expect many chapters to be this long). Also check out Heroes Are Nothing Without Bonds, by Takeshi1225. He is another author who took up my writing challenge. The first chapter is out and the story is off to a great start, so I definitely recommend you check it out. So with that out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

><p>(3 Days Later Just Outside Suna)<p>

Naruto's group had set up camp in a small cave about a half days travel from Suna. They were making good time, hopefully they could be in Suna by around midday. Currently Naruto was staring into the dying flames of the campfire, while the rest of the group slept. Naruto was in deep thought as he gazed into the flickering flames. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard someone speak behind him.

"You're still up?"

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura standing behind him. She stifled a yawn as she walked over to him, her pink hair in a mess as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she reached Naruto she quietly sat next to him and stared into the fire as well. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Sakura spoke up.

"So why are you still up?"

"I was just thinking."

"HA! You thinking, yeah right." Sakura said earning a childish pout from Naruto. She slapped him on the arm playfully, and giggled when she saw his face. "I was just kidding. So what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few months. I mean I'm on a mission that is gonna help me with my Hokage training, I've been put in the CRA and I've got seven amazing girlfriends that can hopefully be my wives one day, and I'm gonna be a father in less than a year." Naruto said as he continued to stare into the flames. "Sometimes I wonder if this all just a dream or something."

Sakura rested her head against Naruto's shoulder and gripped his arm.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki this isn't a dream. You are on your way to becoming Hokage, you do have seven beautiful girlfriends, you are gonna be a father, and I love you so much." Sakura said causing a smile to spread across Naruto's face.

"I love you too Sakura-chan. I love all you girls."

"I know Naruto, all of us know." Sakura said as she gripped Naruto's arm a little tighter.

Comfortable silence washed over them again. But this was broken when Naruto felt Sakura lightly push away from him. He turned to see her biting her lip in nervousness.

"Sakura-chan what's up?" Naruto asked worry evident in his voice.

**"Now's the perfect time to tell him, so do it," **Inner Sakura said to her outer self.

"N-Naruto I have something I've been meaning to say to you."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took a deep breath and gazed into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura said earning a confused look from Naruto.

"What are you sorry for Sakura-chan?"

"For everything!" Sakura said as tears started to form in her eyes. "For hitting you, for yelling at you, for ignoring you all those years, and for being an ignorant bitch."

Sakura then wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried into his shoulder.

"Please forgive me Naruto." She said in between sobs.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close.

"Sakura-chan you don't get it do you?" Naruto asked in a soothing voice.

"W-What?" Sakura asked trying to wipe away her tears.

"You hit me, because you cared about me."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard this. She felt Naruto grasp her hands with his own.

"You yelled at me and hit me whenever I was taking things too far, or when I was doing something stupid or perverted. It was your own way of showing that you were worried about me. Whenever I was reckless and got hurt, you'd yell at me and scold me. But even though you'd call me an baka, I knew that you were just worried about me. You didn't want me to make any mistakes that could get me hurt. Your scolding helped set me on the right path, Sakura-chan."

Fresh tears had formed in Sakura's eyes as she listened to Naruto.

"You're my cherry blossom, who helped me bloom into the man I am today."

A smile spread across Sakura's face as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Y-You're such a baka." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto into another tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

They sat like this for a few minutes. Naruto let Sakura hold onto him tightly as they sat by the fire.

"Did my mother tell you what one of her dying wishes was?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"No, she never mentioned anything like that to me."

"Well before my father sealed Kurama inside me, he let my mother say her final words to me." Naruto took a breath to calm his nerves before he resumed speaking. "She told me to eat right, to get plenty of sleep, to bathe everyday, to study my ninjutsu and respect my teachers, to make friends, to have a dream, to adhere to the three shinobi prohibitions, and" Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and cupped her chin. "She told me to find a woman like her to fall in love with. That woman has always been you Sakura-chan."

"R-Really? You think I'm like your mother?"

"Are you kidding? All you're missing is her long red-hair and her violet eyes. Except for that you're practically her twin."

Sakura just blushed and hugged Naruto again. As they held each other Naruto ran his fingers through Sakura's silky hair.

"You're growing your hair out." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, you said you liked when my hair was longer, so I thought I'd give it a try." Sakura said as she ran a hand through her hair, which now went past her shoulders.

"Well it looks great, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he gave her a chaste kiss. "Now get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Okay Naruto, but you need to get some sleep too." Sakura said as she stood up.

"I will don't worry." Naruto said with a grin.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said as she walked over to her sleeping bag.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Naruto stared into the flames for a few more minutes before he to got up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

A sandstorm had delayed the groups departure by several hours. They didn't arrive in Suna until the sun was setting. As the group approached the village entrance several guards appeared in front of them.

"Halt! State your names and business!" The lead guard said as he held up his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my team," Naruto said as he gestured towards the rest of the group. "We're here on a mission directly from the Hokage. So we need to see Gaara immediately."

"You will address the Kazekage with respect you little." The guard was stopped when a voice spoke up behind him.

"That is quite enough Baki."

Baki turned to see Garaa standing behind him.

"Kazekage-sama!" Baki exclaimed before he quickly bowed to Gaara. "These Konoha shinobi were asking to see you. They said something about a mission directly from the Hokage."

"I know. Kakashi sent word that Naruto and his team would be coming soon. I've actually been expecting them for a while now." Gaara said before he turned his gaze to Naruto. "You and your team can follow me to the Kazekage tower."

Everyone on Naruto's team nodded and followed Gaara through the village. Since it was past sunset the streets were mostly empty. It only took the group a few minutes to get from the village entrance to the Kazekage tower. After being led through the halls our group eventually found themselves in Gaara's office.

"Alright Naruto what is your mission here. Kakashi alerted me that you'd be coming, but he didn't give me details as to why you're here."

"Well this mission is supposed to be the first step in my Hokage training. My team and I are to travel to each of the hidden villages with bijuu and check up on their current situation."

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.

"I see I'll be happy to inform you of our village's current status," Gaara said as he turned his gaze to the rest of Naruto's group. "But I'd rather discuss this in private. So I'll have Matsuri escort the rest of your team to their rooms."

Tenten was about to speak up, but Naruto stopped her.

"That's fine Gaara," Naruto said as he turned to his girls and smiled. "You girls go get some rest it's been a long day."

All of the girls nodded and followed Matsuri, who had just shown up, to their rooms. But before Choji, Sai, and Shisui could follow them Naruto stopped them.

"You three make sure nothing happens to any of them."

"Hai!" The three boys said simultaneously.

Naruto nodded and the three of them left to find their rooms. When Naruto turned around he saw a rare smirk grace Gaara's face.

"What?"

"You have a lot to tell me later."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sure we'll talk about 'that' later, but right now I have something important I need to discuss with you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Gaara said as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Shukaku wishes to be sealed back inside you."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he sat back forward.

"What did you just say?"

"I've spoken with Shukaku and he wants you to be his jinchuriki again."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He said he wants to try and make amends for what he did to you as a child. I've changed all the bijuu's view on humans, and they all wish to give their jinchuriki another chance."

Gaara clasped his hands and closed his eyes.

"I hold no ill feelings towards Shukaku. If he wishes to be sealed within me again, I'm willing to give it another chance," Gaara replied making Naruto smile. "However I will need to speak with council about this, so give me a few days to prepare."

"Sure thing Gaara, I'll contact Shukaku and inform him of your decision."

"Very well," Gaara said as he leaned back in his chair. "Now let's get down to business."

Almost three hours had passed before Gaara had finished briefing Naruto on the village's status.

"Well that's about everything." Gaara said as he sipped from a cup of tea.

"Good I'll send a report to Kakashi-sensei tomorrow," Naruto said as he stood to leave. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Gaara."

Right before Naruto could walk out the door sand pushed the door closed. Naruto turned to see Gaara smirking at him again.

"Where do you think you're going Uzumaki? You still have some things to tell me." Gaara said motioning for Naruto to take a seat.

"Dammit I was hoping you had forgot." Naruto muttered under his breath as he sat back down.

"So what's going on with you and those girls, you seem awfully protective around them."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he spoke.

"Well you see I'm the last male Uzumaki, and the last Namikaze. So before Tsunade-baachan stepped down as Hokage, she put me in the CRA."

Gaara nodded in recognition.

"I've heard of the program."

"Well those girls are all my future wives." Naruto said as a blush spread across his face.

"Even Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan was the first to join actually." Naruto said causing a small smile to grace Gaara's face.

"I always knew you two would get together. I could tell you really loved her, especially after you fought against me."

"Yeah I love all of the girls, I'd give my life to keep them all safe," Naruto said. But what he said next made Gaara's eyes widen. "Especially since they're all pregnant."

"They're all pregnant?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a big smile. "They're all having one, except for Hinata-chan who's having twins and Sakura-chan who's having triplets."

"That's a lot of children Naruto, I hope you're prepared."

"I will admit I'm a little nervous, but with the girls help I know we'll do fine."

"You'll be a great father Naruto." Gaara said as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Gaara, that means a lot." Naruto said returning the smile.

"Well that's all you're free to go."

Naruto stood to leave, but before he left he remembered something important he had forgotten to tell Gaara.

"Uh Gaara before I go I have something else important I need to tell you."

"What is it now Naruto?"

"Okay I need you to not get mad at me."

"Whatever it is Naruto I'm sure it's not that bad."

Naruto started to chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"Uh what if I told that I brought Obito Uchiha back to life."

Gaara sat motionless as he stared at Naruto.

"Care to run that by me again?"

"I brought Obito back to life."

"That's what I thought you said." Gaara replied as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sure you have good reasons Naruto, and I trust you completely. But this will likely cause hell with Kumo and Iwa. I'm not sure how the Mizukage will take this news, but A and Ōnoki will likely throw a fit," Gaara said with a sigh. "I will not inform the other villages of this news. All of this will be in your hands."

"Thank you for being so understanding Gaara," Naruto said with a slight bow. "Oh and Gaara one more thing."

Gaara sighed heavily before he spoke.

"What did you bring Madara back too?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"No, I actually wanted to know where I might be able to find Temari."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he stared at Naruto.

"Why do you want to know where my sister is?" Gaara said in a dangerous tone.

"I just wanted to speak with her about a few things," Naruto said nervously. "That's all I swear."

"Fine, she's likely on the roof." Gaara said as he stood to look out the window.

"Thanks Gaara, I'll see you soon." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

But right before he stepped out Gaara's voice stopped him.

"Temari has taken her recent break up with Shikamaru very hard," Gaara said as he turned his head to look at Naruto. "So I want you to remember that we're surrounded by a vast desert. Plenty of places to hide the bodies of those who hurt my family. Do you understand?"

"O-Of course, Gaara." Naruto said before he practically sprinted out of the room.

* * *

><p>(5 Minutes Later Roof of the Kazekage Tower)<p>

Temari was staring out into the night sky as she leaned against the roof's railing. She was thinking about many things. But one thing that kept appearing in her mind was what Sakura had said to her. She knew Naruto was going to be in the village soon, but she didn't know if she could handle seeing him so soon. The Suna kunoichi was so confused on her feelings for the blonde knucklehead. She struggled to find any reason to not give him a chance. But her break up with Shikamaru had hurt her bad, and she didn't know if she was ready to let anybody have a chance at her heart yet.

As Temari stared into the sky she felt another chakra signature land on the roof. Believing it was just Gaara or Kankurō coming to check up on her, she didn't bother turning around. But when the newcomer leaned on the railing next to her she snuck a glance at who it was. She nearly gasped when she the man she had just been thinking standing right next to her.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Naruto said as he stared into the clear starlit sky.

"Y-Yeah." Temari stuttered out as turned her gaze away from Naruto.

They stood in silence for a while and Temari was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Temari asked as she turned her head to look at Naruto.

"I came to talk with you obviously." Naruto said as he flashed a grin at her making her heart flutter at little.

"But why do want to talk with me?"

"I uh...heard about your breakup with Shikamaru, and I wanted to talk with you about it. You know make sure you were holding up okay."

Temari tore her gaze from Naruto and bit her bottom lip. She didn't really want to discuss her breakup right now, but Naruto had come to comfort her and it might be good to get some things off her chest.

"I'm alright now, but it really hurt at first," Temari said after a few moments of silence. "I did love Shika, and I still care for him, but I guess we just weren't compatible."

Naruto watched Temari's eyes sadden. Wanting to cheer her up, Naruto did something daring. He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Temari's waist. Pulling her close he let her rest her head against his shoulder as they stared into the night sky.

Temari was surprised at Naruto's sudden action. But she quickly found herself melting into his embrace, he just felt so warm and comforting. She unconsciously drew herself closer to Naruto.

"Temari-chan I'm truly sorry about what happened between you and Shikamaru," Naruto said making Temari blush at the added suffix. "But I'm sure you'll find the right guy out their somewhere."

Temari turned her head to see Naruto giving her a beaming smile.

_"Sakura is right, I should at least give him a chance." _Temari thought as she slowly pushed away from Naruto's embrace.

"N-Naruto how would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" Temari asked as her cheeks tinged pink.

"What like a date?"

"Yeah a date."

"Sure thing Temari-chan that sounds like fun," Naruto said with a smile as he turned to leave. "Goodnight, Temari-chan"

"Goodnight, Naruto." Temari said with a smile.

But before Naruto hopped off the roof he flashed through a few hand signs. Temari watched as a small cloud of smoke appeared in Naruto's hand. When the smoke cleared Temari saw a beautiful flower.

"Your beauty rivals this desert rose, Temari-chan." Naruto said as he handed Temari the beautiful flower.

Temari took the flower and clasped it over her rapidly beating heart. Feeling daring again, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Temari's cheek before he quickly jumped off the roof. The Suna kunoichi reached a hand up and touched the cheek Naruto had kissed. A blush spread across her face as she remembered Naruto's lips on her face.

Temari turned to look back at the sky as new thoughts raced through her mind. While she was staring into the sky, Temari failed to notice a figure standing on a nearby rooftop.

Tenten quickly hopped of the building's roof with a smirk on her face.

"You are not laying a finger on my man until I've had my payback." Tenten said to herself as she thought of ways to get her revenge.

* * *

><p>(Same Time in Konoha)<p>

Karin was walking back to her apartment after a grueling day of training under Tsunade and Shizune. It was a particularly cold night as she walked the empty village streets, she hugged herself as a chilly wind made shivers shoot through her body.

"Dammit I hate this time of year." Karin muttered as she rounded a corner.

But Karin stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice behind her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late alone?"

Karin turned around to see a sleazy looking man dressed in chunnin attire leering at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Karin spat out as she took a step back.

"Ooo you're a feisty one, I like that," The man said as he took a step forward. "Now why don't you come with me, and we can have some fun."

Karin turned to run, but the man reached out and grabbed her red hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said as he yanked Karin close.

"Someone HELP!" Karin tried to scream more, but the man clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey no need to wake everyone up," he said with a sleazy grin. "Now why don't you stop fighting."

Karin chose this moment to sink her teeth into the man's hand, tearing out a chunk of flesh.

"AHH! YOU BITCH!" The man yelled as he clutched his bleeding hand. "I was just gonna have some fun with you. But now it looks like I'm gonna have to rough you up a little." The man then pulled out a kunai and charged Karin.

Karin spit out the chunk of flesh, and took a defensive stance, as she prepared for the charging man. But when the man was just a few feet away he grunted and fell over unconscious. Karin's eyes widened when she saw a new figure standing over her wannabe rapist. The new figure's chakra was cool, collected, and very soothing, and it instantly relaxed her. The man had dark hair, and was wearing a jonin vest but it was blue instead of green. He also had a Konoha headband around his head, and sword strapped to his back.

"Are you alright?" The dark haired man asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, but w-who are you?" Karin asked slightly shaken.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I'm a Konoha police officer." The newly named Itachi said with a small smile.

"Wait you're Itachi, I thought Sasuke killed you!" Karin said as she pointed at Itachi.

"You knew Sasuke?"

"Yeah I was apart of his team when he was hunting you down, and when he wanted to destroy this village," Karin said the last part softly as she looked towards the ground. "But answer my question, how are you alive?"

"Oh that's simple, Naruto-kun brought me back to life." Itachi said making Karin's red eyes widen.

"Naruto brought you back," Karin said as she turned her gaze back to Itachi. "Well if he brought you back then he must have had a good reason, I trust him completely."

Itachi nodded and turned to look down the road.

"Obito hurry up will you!" Itachi yelled just as Obito rounded the corner panting.

"Man Itachi you need to slow down," Obito panted out as he rested his hands on his knees. "You gotta remember I don't have access to my chakra, so I can't use it to enhance my speed."

"I'll try to remember that next time, but right now I need you to take this man to Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he picked the criminal up and handed him to Obito who slung the man over his shoulder. "I'll be at the tower momentarily."

"Yeah whatever." Obito grumbled out as he carried the criminal towards the tower.

Itachi turned around to see Karin staring at him with her mouth agape.

"W-Was that who I thought it was?" Karin stuttered out as she watched Obito round the corner.

"Uh I'll explain it later, but he's on our side."

"It was Naruto again wasn't it?" Karin asked earning a nod from Itachi, which made her pinch the bridge of her nose. "Kami he can be such a baka sometimes, but he must have his reasons." Karin said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Itachi frowned when he saw Karin shiver.

"Uh I could escort you home if you'd like."

Karin looked at Itachi for a moment before she nodded. As they walked Karin found Itachi's chakra very enticing, and she found herself walking closer and closer to him. After ten minutes they had arrived outside her apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home." Karin said with a small blush across her face.

"It was my pleasure miss...uh...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Itachi said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh! My name is Karin," The red head replied in a cheery tone. "Karin Uzumaki."

"So you're an Uzumaki as well?"

"Yep!" Karin said in a happy tone.

"Well it was nice meeting you Karin, but I must get to the tower."

But before Itachi could jump off Karin stopped him.

"WAIT!" Karin exclaimed causing Itachi to turn around.

"Is there something else I can do for you?"

"W-Well I was wondering if you uh maybe w-wanted to get something to e-eat sometime?" Karin stuttered out with a massive blush across her face.

Itachi thought for a moment before he smiled.

"I'd like that."

With that Itachi jumped off into the night. Leaving a madly blushing Karin to squeal in happiness as she quickly entered her apartment.

* * *

><p>(The Next Night Suna)<p>

Naruto walked the streets of Suna on his way to the Kazekage mansion to meet Temari. As he walked, Naruto thought about what he and his girls had been doing all the day. The group tried to make themselves useful while they were in the village, so they helped where they could.

Sakura and Ino went to the hospital to offer their assistance. Shisui, Konan, and Hinata went to the local academy to help the teachers. Sai had run into Kankurō, and the both of them had went off towards Suna's ANBU headquarters. Anko and Choji dragged Ryuuzetsu along as they scoured the village looking for new foods to try out. Strangely Tenten just took off on her own with a strange look on her face. Naruto spent most of the day filling out a report to send to Kakashi. After finishing his report, he managed to convince Gaara to sneak out of his office and get in a quick spar. Gaara had put up a decent fight, but in the end he was literally blown away by Naruto's new abilities.

After scorching and rearranging a large portion of the desert, Naruto helped a battered and bruised Gaara walk back to the village. Baki and the other gate guards nearly passed out when they saw Gaara limp past them. But a quick explanation from Gaara calmed the guards down.

Since Gaara had lost the spar, he made the mistake of offering to buy Naruto lunch. Gaara sat wide eyed as he watched Naruto inhale all the food that was brought to him.

"So besides kicking the crap out of me, what else do you have planned today?" Gaara asked snapping out his stupor.

Naruto stopped mid-bite when he heard Gaara speak.

_"I'm a terrible liar, he'll be able to see right through any lies I come up with. I might as well just tell him." _Naruto thought as he gulped down his food.

"Well you know I'm," Naruto muttered the last part so Gaara couldn't hear.

"What was that Naruto?" Gaara asked he took a bite of his meal.

"I-I said I'm going on a date with Temari." Naruto said causing Gaara to nearly choke on his food.

After forcing down the food in his throat Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What did I tell you last night?" Gaara said in a dangerous tone.

"C-Calm down Gaara, she's the one who asked me!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his hand defensively.

Hearing this made Gaara's eyes widen slightly.

"Plus I spoke with Shikamaru after the breakup," Naruto said as he looked Gaara in the eyes. "He explained to me what happened, and he asked me to give Temari a chance if she ever asked me out. I want to try and make Temari-chan happy Gaara."

Gaara's eyes softened when he heard this. Closing his eyes Gaara crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"As Shikamaru would say, you truly are 'troublesome' Naruto," Gaara said as a small smile appeared on his face. "If Temari wants to date you then you have my blessings. I trust her happiness to you Naruto, but I would be wary of Kankurō. He may not take this as well as I have, he may not show it but Kankurō is very protective with Temari."

"Sure thing Gaara I'll keep that in mind, and don't worry I'll do my best to make Temari-chan happy," Naruto said as he stood to leave. "Well I gotta go. I have to check up on my team before I freshen up for tonight."

As Naruto turned to leave Gaara stopped him.

"One more thing before you go, Naruto." Gaara said making Naruto turn to face him. Gaara's eyes shot open, and he aimed a darkened gaze at Naruto causing him to flinch in fear. "Remember what I said, if you hurt Temari you'll get to personally experience what a **Sabaku Kyuu **feels like. That area we sparred in earlier would be the perfect place to hide a body, wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

Naruto just shuddered and bolted out of the restaurant. Gaara smirked as he sipped his tea.

"That ought to make him fear me."

Naruto did just as he told Gaara. He dashed around the village and checked up on his girls, and told them where he would be that night. Most of them were happy to hear he was giving Temari a chance, especially Sakura. But when Naruto told Tenten she just smirked and walked off twirling a kunai around the end of her index finger.

After meeting with all his girl Naruto went to his room and freshened up for his date. Now he stood outside the Kazekage mansion, while he waited for Temari emerge. After waiting for a few minutes Temari emerged dressed in the outfit Naruto had seen her wear at the Five Kage Summit.

"So what do you have planned tonight, Naruto?" Temari asked as she walked down the steps.

"Well I thought we could go out and get a bite to eat, then I have a surprise for you." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Okay lover boy let's see what you have planned." Temari said with a smirk a she followed Naruto.

Neither one of them noticed the small eyeball following them.

Naruto took Temari to a decent restaurant near the edge of the village. Dinner went surprisingly well, Temari was surprised at how much she actually enjoyed Naruto's company. He could be genuinely funny, making her burst out laughing on several occasions, and he had some amazing stories to tell. Temari also loved how energetic Naruto was, it was a great change of pace. After dinner Naruto led Temari back out into the street.

"So lover boy what do you have planned next?" Temari asked as she subconsciously hugged Naruto's arm.

"Well it's a surprise," Naruto said with another foxy grin. "I'm gonna need you to hold on tight, and close your eyes."

"W-Why?" Temari asked slightly confused.

"Do you trust me?"

Temari blinked at Naruto before she nodded. Temari closed her eyes, and she gripped onto Naruto tighter. There was a bright flash, and for a few seconds she felt completely weightless.

"Dammit where did they go?" Gaara said to himself as he stood in his office.

* * *

><p>"Okay you can open your eyes." Temari heard Naruto's voice say.<p>

When Temari opened her eyes she had no idea where she was.

"Where are we?" Temari asked as she tried to figure out where they were.

"We're in Konoha." Naruto said causing Temari's head to snap to face him.

"How the hell are we all the way in Konoha?" She asked completely stunned.

"I figured out how to use my father's **Hiraishin **jutsu. So now as long as I have something or someone tagged with a special seal, I can teleport right to them." Naruto grinned when he saw Temari's stunned face. "I secretly placed a seal on all the girls so I could be at their side in a moments notice."

"W-Wow." Temari breathed out as she looked at Naruto with a new perspective. "But why did you bring us to Konoha?"

"I figured you might like to relax in Konoha's famous hot springs." Naruto said as he gestured to a building behind them.

Temari squealed when she saw the building. She could already feel the water melting away all her stress. But then a thought came to her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is this some way for you to peep on me." Temari said in a upset tone.

"Of course not Temari-chan, I would never stoop to peeping."

Temari just continued to stare at Naruto.

"Okay fine! I may have kinda peeped when I was younger," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I know never to peep on a kunoichi, especially one as strong as you."

Temari relaxed slightly and crossed her arms.

"Alright, but I swear to Kami if I catch you peeping I'll beat your ass so bad not even Tsunade-sama can heal you."

"Message understood," Naruto said with a gulp. "Now come on I rented out the entire place, so it should just be us."

"Wow that must have been expensive." Temari said as they walked into the building.

"Yeah it was, but I'm very good at saving my money. So I have a decent amount of money saved up from doing missions."

Temari just nodded as they both separated to go to their changing rooms.

"AH! This is nice, isn't it Temari-chan?" Naruto said as he sunk into the warm water. He rested his head against the barrier separating the men's side from the women's side.

"Yeah this is the life!" Temari replied as she too rested her head against the barrier as she sunk into the relaxing water.

They both sat in comfortable silence as they let the water soak away their stress. While she relaxed, Temari's mind wandered and she started to think about the man in the springs right behind her. She had seriously misjudged the blonde baka. He was pretty much everything she could ever want in a man, and then some. But she still didn't know if she was fully ready to commit to another relationship. However she was willing to give Naruto a chance, who knows maybe he was the 'one' she was searching for. All the other girls with Naruto seriously seemed happy to be with him.

"H-Hey Naruto?" Temari asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah Temari-chan."

"I wanted to thank you." Temari said her face stained with a blush.

"What are you thanking me for?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"For everything," Temari said as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Especially for everything you've done for my family."

"Are you talking about what I did for Gaara?" Naruto asked as he laughed lightly. "You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to have helped Gaara."

"No Naruto, I do need thank you," The Suna kunoichi said as she clutched a hand over her fluttering heart. "You dragged Gaara out of the darkness, and showed him the importance of love and having friends. If it weren't for you I shudder to think of what Gaara may have become."

"Like I said before I was happy to help," Naruto said causing a smile to spread across Temari's face. "Gaara was a jinchuriki like me, and I understood his pain better than just about anyone. Since we both shared the same pain, I knew what Gaara needed to see the light. I knew that if Gaara understood the power of love and the importance of having friends that he could escape his darkness. Now Gaara is one of my closest friends, I would give my life to protect him, or any of my precious people."

Temari fought back tears as she listened to Naruto speak.

"T-Thank you Naruto." Temari said quietly as she chocked back a sob.

"Hey are you alright Temari-chan?" Naruto asked slightly concerned. "You want a hug?"

"Yeah a hug would be...NO WAY YOU PERV!" Temari yelled as her face flushed with embarrassment.

Naruto burst out laughing from behind the barrier.

"HA! I knew that would take your mind off what we were talking about," Naruto said as he sunk deeper into the water. "Now just relax Temari-chan, we still have this place all to ourselves for another hour. So we can just sit back and talk about something else."

Temari crossed her arms and huffed.

"I will get you back for that Naruto Uzumaki." Temari said making Naruto laugh again.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>After another hour Naruto and Temari exited the hot springs and met out front of the bathhouse.<p>

"So you ready to head back?" Naruto asked when he met Temari out front.

"Yup!" Temari said as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

Before Naruto teleported them back, he pulled a kunai out and threw it. A few seconds later there was a scream and a crash. Temari turned to see Jiraiya lying in a heap on the ground.

"Ero-sennin I'm kicking your perverted ass when I get back from this mission." Naruto said as he teleported both of them away.

_"Shit, knowing how strong that kid is now, he could definitely kick my ass easily." _Jiraiya thought as he stood up. But Jiraiya stopped dead when he heard knuckles cracking behind him. He slowly turned to see Tsunade glaring at him with chakra flaring off her fist.

"You were peeping again Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she took a step forward.

"N-Now hime c-calm down." Jiraiya said as he held up his hands defensively.

"Why do you keep peeping when you have me now?" Tsunade said as she grabbed Jiraiya by his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Uh...uh...I was researching." Jiraiya said without thinking, but all color drained from his face when he saw Tsunade cock her fist back.

"Wrong answer." Tsunade growled out as her fist shot forward hitting Jiraiya in the face, sending him flying across the village.

Tsunade sighed as she followed the path Jiraiya had taken as he flew across the sky.

"That stupid baka, he'll never change." Tsunade said shaking her head, but a small smile was on her face.

* * *

><p>In a yellow flash Naruto and Temari stood in front of the Kazekage Mansion.<p>

"Well we're here." Naruto said with a smile.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Naruto." Temari said returning the smile.

"We should do this again before I leave." Naruto said as he stared into Temari's eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Temari breathed out as she got lost in Naruto's electric blue eyes.

They both stood getting lost in each other's eyes.

**"Kiss her you pussy!" **Kurama roared from inside Naruto's mind.

_"Ah why the hell not?" _Naruto started to lean forward.

But before their lips could touch, a kunai flew past their faces and embedded itself in the wall behind them.

"Hands off my man!"

Both Naruto and Temari's heads turned to see Tenten standing a few feet away from them. She had several kunai in her in between her fingers.

"T-Tenten-chan what are you doing!?" Naruto asked as he stepped towards her.

"You stay back!" Tenten yelled as she pointed a kunai at Temari. "This is between me and her."

"What do you want?" Temari spat out as she glared at Tenten.

"You, me, right now, we're gonna have a rematch," Tenten said with a smirk. "If you win I'll back off, but if I win you stay the hell away from my Naruto-kun!"

Temari continued to glare at Tenten.

"Come on Tenten-chan there's no need for this," Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to do this. She humiliated me in front of everyone, I want a chance to redeem myself." Tenten said as she turned to face Naruto. "Please just stay out of this."

Naruto looked into Tenten's eyes, and he could see she wasn't going to back down.

"Alright Tenten-chan, but please don't go overboard." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So are you gonna fight, or are you gonna back down?" Tenten said as she turned back to face Temari.

Temari looked at Naruto and her eyes softened.

_"He's worth fighting for!" _Temari thought as her eyes filled with determination.

"You're on!" Temari exclaimed as she hoisted her fan off her back.

"Excellent!" Tenten said with a feral grin.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Temari stood across from each other in a strip of desert just outside the village. Temari opened her fan, while Tenten had a scroll in her hand ready to be opened. Both kunoichi glared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.<p>

Temari suddenly hefted her fan and swing it.

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**" Temari said as several blades of wind flew towards Tenten.

Quickly rolling out of the way Tenten opened her scroll. There was a puff of smoke, and Tenten held a weapon in her hands.

_"No way, she's using that already." _Naruto thought in a panic when he saw Tenten holding the Bashōsen.

"Tenten what are you doing!" Naruto yelled as Tenten prepared to attack. "You know how much of a toll that thing takes on your chakra."

But it was too late as Tenten raised the fan.

"**Bashōsen: Hi no Maki****.**" Tenten swiped the fan causing a massive wall of fire to fly at Temari.

Temari went wide eyed when she saw the fire racing towards her. The Suna kunoichi jumped over the flames, her feet barely clearing the scorching wall of fire. When she cleared the flames Temari saw Tenten bringing her fan back for another attack. Quickly biting her thumb, Temari swiped blood across her fan.

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai**." Temari swung her fan summoning Katamari. The weasel spun toward Tenten swinging a sickle.

Temari was stunned when she saw Tenten duck under Katamari, and grab the weasel by its tail. Tenten tossed the weasel into the air and swung her fan.

"**Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki**." A insanely powerful blast of wind sent Katamari rocketing back towards Temari. The Suna kunoichi tried to dodge, but the weasel hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Tenten fell to one knee as she panted heavily, the Bashōsen had drained a massive amount of her chakra. She spotted Temari clutching her stomach as she slowly rose to her feet.

_"Time to finish this!" _Tenten thought as she gathered her strength and jumped into the air, unraveling two scrolls as she went.

"**Sōshōryū**." The air around Tenten was filled with dozens of various weapons. "This ends now!"

Regaining her breath, Temari started frantically dodging all of the oncoming weapons. But there were too many weapons, and Temari was quickly tiring. A few kunai grazed her as her dodging became sluggish.

_"I have to get rid of these damn weapons." _Temari thought as she saw an opening and raised her fan.

"**Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu**." When Temari swiped her fan a massive gust of wind blew through the area.

Tenten and her weapons were blown back by the force of the wind. Temari watched with a smirk as Tenten fell to the ground in a heap, surrounded by her fallen weapons.

"Huh, looks like I win," Temari panted out as she closed her fan. "Again."

"NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!" Temari went wide eyed when she saw Tenten lift herself up off the ground. The Suna kunoichi could have sworn she saw Tenten's eyes become red and slitted for a moment.

Tenten's chakra flared, before she stood and immediately charged Temari with remarkable speed.

_"How the hell is she so fast all of a sudden!?"_ Temari thought as Tenten closed in.

"**Dainamikku Entorī**." Tenten jumped and raised her leg, much like Lee.

Temari raised her fan to block the attack. But when Tenten's foot hit the fan, Temari was shocked to see it start to dent and crack.

_"She's breaking my fan with just one kick!" _Temari thought as she was sent skidding backwards by the force of the kick.

Tenten was immediately on top of Temari engaging her in taijutsu. Temari was quickly put on the defensive by the force and speed of Tenten's strikes.

_"What the hell happened, she was dead tired a second ago. Now it's like she got a power boost or something." _Temari thought as she raised her arm to block a roundhouse kick aimed at her head.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Tenten roared as she cocked her fist back.

_"Now's my chance!" _Temari thought as she swung her fan.

Just when Tenten's fist made contact with Temari's jaw, Temari's fan hit Tenten's chin. Both kunoichi went flying back from the force of the blows. They both panted as they laid on the ground.

"Damn that was a nice punch." Temari said as she held her aching jaw.

"That wasn't a bad swing either." Tenten replied as she spit some blood out of her mouth.

"Are you both alright!?" Naruto and a clone exclaimed as they helped Tenten and Temari stand.

"We're fine Naruto, it's over." Tenten said as she used Naruto's support to stand.

"Okay, let's get you both to Sakura-chan so she can heal you two." Naruto and his clone said as they helped the girls walk to the village.

"Hey Tenten?" Temari asked as they entered the village.

"Yeah?" Tenten replied turning her head to look at Temari.

"Truce?" Temari asked as she extended her hand.

Tenten looked at Temari's hand and grinned.

"Truce," Tenten said as she shook Temari's hand. "But we will fight again, and I will win next time."

"Name the time and the place." Temari said with her own grin.

Naruto watched the girls with a smile on his face.

_"It looks like they'll be friends after all." _

* * *

><p>(4 Days Later)<p>

Four days after the fight Naruto and Temari had went on three other dates. Temari spent most of free time by Naruto's side, they were nearly inseparable, much to the other girls jealousy.

But today was the day Shukaku was to be sealed back inside Gaara, and tensions were high. Temari and Kankurō had strongly opposed the the idea at first. However after a talk with Gaara, and some reassuring from the Naruto the other two sand siblings were on board with the idea.

Naruto and Gaara stood outside a set of massive doors. Behind them Shukaku was waiting to be sealed inside his former jinchuriki.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gaara said with a nod, but he still seemed nervous.

Naruto quickly pulled Gaara into a hug, surprising the young Kazekage.

"I'm so scared Naruto." Gaara said as he held Naruto tightly.

"You'll be fine Gaara, I know it." Naruto said as he patted Gaara's back.

A few tears escaped Gaara's eyes as Naruto tightened his hold. After a few moments Naruto released Gaara, the Kazekage quickly wiped his tears and turned to the massive doors.

Gaara took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Well here goes Nothing." Gaara said as he pushed open the doors.

Naruto saw the one-tailed bijuu sitting in the room through a crack in the door.

"Hello Shukaku." Gaara said as the door closed behind him.

Several hours passed as Naruto waited outside the room. He heard Gaara yell out in pain several times, but there was nothing he could do. The sealing ceremony required absolute silence and concentration. So Naruto was forced to wait outside the doors. All of his teammates came at one time or another to talk to him, and take his mind off worrying about Gaara.

While Naruto stood outside the door silently talking with Temari, one massive door opened. Naruto and Temari turned to see an exhausted Gaara being supported by a guard.

"GAARA!" Naruto and Temari yelled out as they ran towards the Kazekage.

"STOP!" The guard said causing Naruto and Temari to stop in their tracks. "Please don't touch Kazekage-sama, he is very weak right now."

"I-It's alight," Gaara said as he raised his head slowly.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari asked as she took her younger brother from the guard.

"Yes I-I'm fine Temari, just exhausted." Gaara said weakly.

"So did it work?" Naruto asked as he supported Gaara on his right side, while Temari supported his left

"Yeah i-it worked," Gaara said as he offered them a small smile. "Me and Shukaku got a lot of making up to do."

"Just imagine how strong you'll be once you and Shukaku learn how to work together," Naruto said with a grin. "Once you and Shukaku become a team come find me, and we'll have another spar. But this time we'll both have our bijuu to back us up."

"Y-You're on." Gaara said as he closed his eyes and passed out.

Two days later Naruto's team was ready to leave Suna and head towards their next destination.

Gaara, Temari and Kankurō met the group at the village entrance to see them off. Gaara was still fairly weak from the sealing, so he was using a cane to help him stand.

"Well it's been fun." Naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

"Yes it sure has been interesting," Gaara said with a smile.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Kankurō said with a cocky grin.

"I won't make any promises." Naruto said returning the grin.

"I had an amazing time Naruto." Temari said as she hugged Naruto.

"Me to Temari-chan." Naruto said with a sad smile. He was gonna really miss his desert rose. "Well we best be off." Naruto said as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder.

With a few finals waves Naruto's team started walking down the path exiting the village. When Naruto's group was out of sight, Temari bit her bottom lip as she gazed off into the direction Naruto had went. Gaara sighed as he watched his older sister.

"Go after him." Gaara said suddenly.

"What?" Temari said as she turned to face her younger brother.

"Go after your man." Gaara said with a smile. "I know you want to."

Temari smiled brightly as she hugged Gaara tightly, causing much pain to the Kazekage.

"Thank you Gaara, I promise I'll be safe." Temari said as she released Gaara and turned to Kankurō.

The puppet user had a frown on his face as he looked at his sister.

"That bastard better protect you, or so help me."

Kankurō was silenced when he felt Temari wrap her arms around him.

"I'll be fine Kankurō," Temari said before she tightened her grip around Kankurō, making him gasp in pain. "Plus I can take care of myself."

Temari released Kankurō and looked at both her brothers.

"I love both you guys." Temari said before she took off after Naruto.

Naruto's group wasn't very far from the village. Tenten turned to Naruto lagging behind the rest of the group. She saw the look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten asked as she started to walk next to him.

"I miss Temari-chan." Naruto said as he stared into the cloudless sky.

"I hate to admit it, but I actually kinda miss her too." Tenten admitted with a sigh.

"I wish she had come with us." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Well your wish is granted."

Naruto and Tenten spun around to see Temari behind them.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto said in an excited tone causing everyone else to turn around.

"What are you doing here, Temari?" Tenten asked surprised by her presence.

"Gaara let me go with you guys," Temari said as a blush spread across her face. "I want to explore these feelings I have for you, Naruto."

"Well than welcome aboard Temari-chan," Naruto said with a massive smile.

Again they both started to get lost in each others eyes.

**"Don't puss out this time." **Kurama muttered out from inside Naruto's head.

This time there was no interruption when Naruto captured Temari's lips with his own. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was a very passionate one. When they both parted Temari had a dreamy look on her face.

"W-Wow." Temari breathed out in a dazed tone.

"Come on Temari-chan let's head out." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Temari's waist.

The Suna Kunoichi had a huge smile on her face as they walked through the desert.

"So where are we going next, Naruto?" Anko asked as she walked up next to Naruto and Temari.

"Well we're making a slight detour," Naruto said getting confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean detour?" Konan asked in a confused tone.

Naruto turned his head and smiled at Anko.

"We're heading to Oto, and we're getting that curse mark off you for good."

* * *

><p><strong>Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu<strong>- Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique

**Sabaku Kyuu**- Sand Coffin

**Bashōsen: Hi no Mak**i- Bashōsen: Coil of Fire

**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai**- Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

**Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki**- Bashōsen: Coil of Wind

**Sōshōryū**- Twin Rising Dragons

**Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu**- Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique

**Dainamikku Entorī**- Dynamic Entry

**And done! Holy shit was that a long chapter, but damn was it fun to write. So what did you guys think. Love it. Hate it. Let me know. I hoped you liked the fight between Temari and Tenten, I kinda wanted it to end like Sakura and Ino's fight in the chunnin exams, with a double knock out. Also I got the quote about Sakura making Naruto bloom form a NaruSaku fan art I saw on tumblr, and I thought it fit them perfectly. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM ideas or questions you have for this story.**

**Also I was wondering what you wanted Hinata's twins to be. Do want them to be completely new characters, or do you want Bolt and Himawari. If I do, do Bolt and Himawari I will fix the mistakes that are in the manga. I will get rid of their whisker marks, which they shouldn't have, and I'd give Himawari the Byakugan, because honestly Bolt would look really weird with the Byakugan.**

**One more thing. I was tossing around the idea of writing a post Chp. 700 NaruSaku angsty affair fic. Would you guys like to see something like that. If you would I might write, still not 100% sure yet.**


End file.
